<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purebloods by SkyMalfoy80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348361">Purebloods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyMalfoy80/pseuds/SkyMalfoy80'>SkyMalfoy80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyMalfoy80/pseuds/SkyMalfoy80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When life for the Parkinson twins, the Malfoy twins, and their friends seems to be amazing, a new student arrives causing things to start unraveling, becoming unreal for everyone.</p>
<p>Will friendships and love start dissolving or will they stand together?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>To the readers:</p>
<p>This book will be a slightly slow burn, with hatred, smut, etc. This book takes plenty of turn of events.</p>
<p>I do not own rights to any characters other than SkyraParkinson, Rayleigh Malfoy, Katelyn Crossley and a few others. The rest are credit to J.K. Rowling, along with a lot of the plot, but most are from my own creative writing.</p>
<p>MATURE CONTENT:<br/>Viewer Discretion is advised. Once the Mature Content Appears, it Happens Frequently.<br/>18+ is highly advised.</p>
<p>• Blood Kink<br/>•  Toxicity<br/>• Degrading with aftercare<br/>• Aggressive<br/>• Violence<br/>• Vulgar Language<br/>• Mention of suicide, rape, strangulation<br/>• Mind Torture<br/>• Alcohol and drug use<br/>• Explicit Sexual Content</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Casting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CASTING</b>
</p><p>Sarah Hyland<br/>{AS }<br/><b><em>Skyra Parkinson</em></b></p><p>
  
</p><p>Tom Felton<br/>{AS}<br/><b><em>Draco Malfoy</em></b></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Scarlett Byrne<br/>{AS}<br/><b><em>Pansy Parkinson</em></b></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Louis Cordice<br/>{AS}<br/><b><em>Blaise Zabini</em></b></p><p>
  
</p><p>Olivia Holt<br/>{AS}<br/><b><em>Rayleigh Malfoy</em></b></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Hero Fiennes Tiffin</em>
  <br/>
  <em>{AS}</em>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Tom Gaunt</em> </b>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Scot Fearn<br/>{AS}<br/><b><em>Adrian Pucey</em></b></p><p>
  
</p><p>When life for the Parkinson twins, the Malfoy twins, and their friends seems to be amazing, a new student arrives causing things to start unraveling, becoming unreal for everyone.</p><p>Will friendships and love start dissolving or will they stand together?<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b> <span class="u">To the readers:</span> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>This book will be a slightly slow burn, with hatred, smut, etc. This book takes plenty of turn of events.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>I do not own rights to any characters other than SkyraParkinson, Rayleigh Malfoy, Katelyn Crossley and a few others. The rest are credit to J.K. Rowling, along with a lot of the plot, but most are from my own creative writing.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>MATURE CONTENT:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>Viewer Discretion is advised. Once the Mature Content Appears, it Happens Frequently.</b>
  <br/>
  <b> <span class="u">18+ is highly advised.</span> </b>
</p><p>• <b>Blood Kink</b><br/>•  <b>Toxicity</b><br/>• <b>Degrading with aftercare</b><br/><b>• Aggressive</b><br/><b>• Violence</b><br/><b>• Vulgar Language</b><br/><b>• Mention of suicide, rape, strangulation</b><br/><b>• Mind Torture</b><br/><b>• Alcohol and drug use</b><br/><b>• Explicit Sexual Content</b></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Backstory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Skyra's 1st-4th Year Backstory</b>
</p><p>Being a Parkinson has always had its troubles growing up, dad hasn't been around much, so mum basically raised me and my twin sister Pansy alone. Now that Pansy and I are starting Hogwarts things will be different... I hope. I'm glad that I will have my best friend Rayleigh; her and her twin brother Draco Malfoy have always been in our lives. Pansy has had a crush on Draco for a while, but he brushes her off as if she doesn't exist. Me and Draco have an odd <em>friendship. </em>If you can call it a friendship, we are continuously arguing over stupid stuff. My mum and his mum, Narcissa, say it's just a guy thing.</p><p>The first year at Hogwarts was pure misery because of Draco; although me, him and Pansy are all in Slytherin together. Rayleigh was shockingly sorted into Ravenclaw; she is the <em>first</em> Malfoy to ever be sorted into a house other than Slytherin. Lucius was immensely furious while Narcissa didn't think anything of it, she still loved Rayleigh. Draco thought I would be a Ravenclaw, so when I was sorted into Slytherin he was quite shocked, more so impressed.</p><p>Mum and dad were obviously proud of me and since Rayleigh was sorted into Ravenclaw, Lucius has treated me more of a daughter than Rayleigh and I hated it for her.</p><p>"Rayleigh don't worry, I don't care if you're not in Slytherin, you're still my best friend and you can always come to mine and Pansy's dorm. Fuck what Draco says, he's an ass anyways." I say releasing her hand</p><p>"Oh, you think I'm an ass, have you looked in the mirror lately?" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Draco. I turned and rolled my eyes, "<em>Fuck off Malfoy." </em>He wraps his arm around my shoulder, softly but with extreme attitude, "You wish you could fuck me Parkinson. Both you and Pansy want to."</p><p>I look at him and with the rudest tone I've ever had, "Pansy may want to, but not me. You're sadly mistaken there, once again Malfoy." He got pissed and brushed his tongue on the inside of his cheek then stormed off. "Don't listen to him Skyra, he's just mad, you aren't going to give in to him like the rest of girls." Blaise says as he walks off</p><p>"Sky, it's just Draco. You know how he is. You're the biggest challenge for him and he won't stop. He's secretly liked you since we were kids, but he won't admit it. You being my best friend and always around made it hard for him not to like you, despite how he acts. Between us, Pansy is the ugly twin of you two. She's a lost puppy trying to find friends and thinking that every guy wants her. She's just like Millicent." Rayleigh explains</p><p>I let out a huff and roll my eyes, "Ray, your brother <em>hates</em> me; there's no way he would ever like me. Pansy just wants attention. She's my sister and I love her, but sometimes she tries way too hard to get guys to notice her. I do what I want and not give a shit what people think."</p><p>"That's why you're my best friend. You don't care what others think of you. You do what you want to when you want to, saying fuck everyone else. You're a total badass." Rayleigh says hugging me</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Author's POV</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In fourth year, the year of rumors. Rumors spread that Adrian Pucey had told Blaise he has a thing for Sky but knows that he doesn't stand a chance due to who her family is and the bloodline she has to uphold, and that the Pucey family may be Purebloods but do not meet the standards for a powerful bloodline for the Parkinson's or Malfoy's.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Sky, look, here comes Adrian. He's been eyeing you up for a while now." Rayleigh and Pansy say.</p><p>
  <em>Adrian Pucey, the hottest Slytherin Chaser. He's a 6th year; him, Blaise Zabini, Tom Gaunt, and Gregory Goyle have been my best friends since coming to Hogwarts. Me and Adrian have been really close close friends since first year. I'd love to date him, but I know that my parents, more my father than anything, wouldn't accept it. Adrian's mum is known as a blood traitor, which makes it worse for Adrian, regardless of being in Slytherin. I wear his spare quidditch jersey when Mr. Malfoy and my father don't attend the matches.</em>
</p><p>Adrian sits down next to me in class, "Hey Sky, how are you?" I smile at him, "Oh, hey Adrian. I'm good, how are you?"</p><p>"I'm good now that I'm sitting next to you. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to hang out later?" He asks. I secretly glance over at Rayleigh and Pansy as they smirk at me. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot. Just tell me when and where and I'll be there." I smile at him, as he puts his hand on my arm. Merlin's beard did Adrian just ask me out?!</p><p>As the year presses on, me and Adrian become closer, and have been hooking up for a while now. We aren't dating, we are just <em>friends with benefits</em>, nothing more, nothing less. I like Adrian, but I can't see us being together.</p><p>I love going to the Quidditch games to see him play. Draco is also on the Slytherin Quidditch team; he's the Seeker. Regardless of how much Draco and I fight, he is an amazing player, and really could go pro. I enjoy watching him play Quidditch. The best Quidditch games are against Slytherin and Gryffindor, especially since Harry Potter, <em>the Boy Who Lived</em> or <em>the Chosen One</em>, is the Gryffindor Seeker.</p><p>One thing that me and Draco actually agree on is that Potter is overrated and should be out of this school just like that mudblood Hermione Granger. Every year Potter swears that Lord Voldemort is trying to kill him, and of course Dumbledore believes him. I wish the Dark Lord would just kill him already.</p><p>Fifth year is going to be the best year and she can feel it. She will do whatever she has to, to make sure it's great.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Partners</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>5th Year</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Skyra Parkinson</b>
</p><p>"Sky, wake up! We're going to be late for potions and you know Snape will give us detention then kill us if we are even 2 seconds late," Pansy yells.</p><p>"Shut up, I'm getting there!" Yelling at her while I go to the bathroom and get changed into a short Black skirt with a White blouse and my Slytherin tie and grab my robe. "Well are you coming Pans or just going to sit there staring at the damn wall?!" She looks at me, "I think I'm going to get closer to Tom this year since Draco obviously wants nothing to do with me."</p><p>"Pans, he hates us, have you not realized throughout our fifteen years that we will <em>never</em> meet the Draco Malfoy standards."</p><p>We made our way to potions and we sit down and see Snape looking at us shocked we showed up on time. Only took five years, but we did it<em>, finally.</em></p><p>"This year we will be learning about many different potions; one of them being Amortentia and how to brew it. I will assign partners, and this is who you will work with <em>all year </em>for all projects<em>.</em>" Snape announces in his monotone voice. Pansy nudges my arm, "He's definitely not pairing us up together <em>again</em>, mainly after last year's explosion."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
Flashback to 4th year Potions</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Me and Pansy are in the midst of brewing an antidots for Uncommon Poisons, which is a potion curing Doxyvenom.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pansy! NO! You're putting too much Billwig stings in! If you add anymore..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>**BOOM**</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Our workstation blew up. Snape, wasn't surprised, mainly since Pansy was the one putting the ingredients in.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You two Parkinson's will never work together again. Pucey, you will work with Skyra. Blaise, you, and Pansy will work together. Make sure she doesn't put the ingredients in." Snape exclaims in a pissed but monotone voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>End of Flashback</em>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
Snape goes on to name the pairs; Pansy got paired with Blaise. Rayleigh got paired with Tom. "Skyra and Draco, you will be partners." Snape says. Draco looks over giving his evil ass nose scrunching grin and all I can do is roll my eyes while looking at him.</p><p>"Sky... Psst hey. SKYRA!" I hear Blaise lowly yelling trying to get my attention. I look over at him, "What Blaise?"</p><p>He leans over a little, "This is your opportunity, show him what he's missing. Y'know he had a thing for you <em>forever</em> and I think it's worse now knowing he can't have you because of Pucey." I scoot closer to Blaise, "You're funny. Y'all keep saying he has a thing for me. Only thing Malfoy has for me is hate and the want to make my life hell."</p><p>"So looks like we're working together this year. Don't fuck it up Parkinson." Draco snarls at me. "Whatever Malfoy, don't get in my way and we will be fine." I retort.</p><p>As class ends Adrian walks up behind me, "Malfoy, you better be nice to my girl." Draco just stares at him, "If she plays nicely, I'll play nice back. But we both know the temper and mouth on her, so we shall see how this goes." Me and Adrian walk away and head to lunch.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Draco Malfoy</b>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't believe I'm stuck working with Pucey's sex toy. Maybe she won't be completely dimwitted like her stupid sister. But her silky Brunette hair, with her Green Blue eyes and her smile. Fuck, stop Draco, you hate her. She's a bitch to you</em>
</p><p>"Mate, you're paired up with the hottest girl in our year, why aren't you excited?" Blaise questions.</p><p>I glance at him, "Dude, you basically just called Pansy hot because they're twins." He punches my arm, "Y'know what I mean. They may be twins, but Sky is the prettier and the smarter of the two. Unlike Pansy she knows how to fight back and she's great. Pucey is lucky he gets to shag her."</p><p>As much as I want to agree, I can't let him know that. "She's probably only shagging him for the popularity. Y'know she's not that great"</p><p>"Stop being such a prideful prat. She's more popular than he is. Not many people talked to him until he started shagging her. He is the one gaining popularity from her; she's the definition of <em>Slytherin Princess. </em>She is the top witch in our grade and probably in Hogwarts."</p><p>
  <em>The Slytherin Prince/Princess: Must possess the seven characteristics of a Slytherin. They must have ambition, ruthlessness, charm/subtlety, political acumen, respect for Wizarding Traditions, cunning/cleverness, and academic excellence. Once the claimant shows they possess these then the Exemplars will bestow them the title of Prince or Princess of Slytherin.</em>
</p><p>As I roll my eyes at Blaise, <em>she</em> walks up, "Hey Malfoy, we need to get started on this potion if we want to finish it on time. Meet in the library in 30?" Sky interrupts. I look at her, "Don't interrupt a private conversation Parkinson. <em>Didn't mummy every tell you it was rude to eavesdrop?</em>"</p><p>"Whatever. I'll just work on it alone. Don't worry I'll make sure Snape knows you didn't want to work on it with me since you hate me so fucking much." She says as she walked away.</p><p>I make sure Blaise can't see I'm staring at her while she walks away. She way her hair sways as she walks is so perfect. <em>Fuck! Stop Draco. STOP</em></p><p>"I guess I should go get my potions book, can't afford to have a bad mark from Snape or he'll tell my father." Blaise glares at me, "Have fun. Try being nice to her, she's not a bad person. It's not like she's a mudblood; she's a Pureblood, whom you grew up with mate. She's the top of the class too, above Granger. In all classes at that."</p><p>Going to my dorm, getting a quick shower, put on my best clothes without wearing a suite, put on my best cologne and slick my hair back, showing her what she can't have. I have 10 minutes to get to the library, so I headed that way, walking slowly to get there a few minutes late.</p><p>As I get to the library, I search everywhere for her and then I hear her voice, "Adrian, how can Snape make me partners with someone who he absolutely knows hates me so much? I don't even know what I did wrong to make him hate me. We grew up together and I tried being nice to him." I move a book to see them and hear Adrian say, "Hey, don't tear up. Malfoy is a jackass; you didn't do anything wrong. Just try to get ignore his temper."</p><p>I see him lift her chin up, "Come find me when you're done studying, you can stay with me tonight, I'll tell Tom to get lost." He kisses her and I feel the anger building up inside me, I <em>need</em> to know what everyone sees in her.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Skyra Parkinson</b>
</p><p>I start going over the Amortentia potion, knowing Draco won't show up, but it's okay, I can handle it on my own. Why is it I'm shagging Adrian I still think about Draco? He hates me, but <em>why? </em>Why does he hate me so much?</p><p>"Hey..." I hear a voice. Draco. <em>He actually showed up.</em> "Hi." I reply.</p><p>"Let's get this over with, I have things to do" He says</p><p>We are in the middle of studying the potion when I'm interrupted, "What do you see in him?" I look up from my potions book, "Huh?" He looks at me, "What do you see in Pucey?" I stay quiet and then gulp, "Well, unlike you, he's actually nice to me. He doesn't hate me, yell at me every time we talk and doesn't treat me like absolute shit, without saying anything. And he doesn't make me want to die every time he looks at me."</p><p>"If you weren't..." He starts, "Never mind. Let's just get back to work." I look at him, "If I wasn't what Malfoy? So worried on why you hate me? What did I ever fucking do to you to make you hate me Draco?! All I've ever done is try to be nice to you, but you're a fucking jackass!" I grab my book and storm off crying.</p><p>I go searching for Adrian, tears fill my eyes, but can't find him anywhere when I run into someone. I look up, "Sorry, I wasn't..." It was Blaise, "Sky, what's wrong? Why're you crying?!"</p><p>"It's nothing Blaise, I'm fine. Have you seen Adrian?" He looks at me, "No, haven't seen him. Tell me what's wrong. You can trust me."</p><p>We go to sit in a corridor, "Blaise, what did I do for Malfoy to hate me? Why am I so worried about why he hates me?!" He hugs me, "You didn't do anything. You're worried about it because you like him, and you can't admit it. Malfoy's like this because you're not easy. You're a challenge to him and you test his patience more than anyone. It will get better, I hope. It's just his personality."</p><p>
  <em>Was Blaise, right? Do I have feelings for Malfoy? I mean he is tall and handsome. His Blondish White hair and his Blue Silver eyes and the grin. Maybe he's right. Stop, you're sleeping with Adrian, don't think of Draco like that.</em>
</p><p>For the past week I have been in the library with Draco studying and beginning to brew this potion. Tonight once again I let my anger and emotions get the best of me. I run to my room crying.</p><p>"SKY! Where have you been? Why have you been crying?" Rayleigh asks, "Wait, I swear if my brother did this to you!" I look at her, "Ray, it's fine. He didn't do anything, I'm just on my period and I got emotional and yelled at him."</p><p>There's a knock on the door, "come in!" I yell. The door opens and it's Adrian, "Come on, let's go to the common room." We sit on the couch and I'm sitting on his lap and he's kissing my neck and grabbing my thighs.</p><p>"No one wants to see you two shagging in the common room. Go to your room Pucey. Fucking gross" Draco says as he walks in with Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe.</p><p>Adrian looks up, "Don't be jealous you can't have my girl Malfoy."</p><p>"I'm not jealous of that. I've seen hotter, and if I wanted her, I could have her. She's easy if she's sleeping with you." Draco says. I look at Adrian, "I'm going to bed Adrian. I'll see you tomorrow. Night Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe" I kiss Adrian's cheek. The guys say goodnight.</p><p>Adrian says lastly, "Goodnight. You want me to send Pans back to your room?" I glance back, "No, it's fine. I'd rather be alone."</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Draco Malfoy</b>
</p><p>"Dude, what the fuck did you do to her? This is the third time she's come back from studying with you that she's came back crying! So I'll ask you again Malfoy. WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. HER?!" Adrian says getting up from the couch getting up in my face.</p><p>I clench my fist, "I didn't do <em>anything </em>to her. You would know if I did, I've been trying to get along with her bitch ass, but she gets up and leaves crying."</p><p>Goyle speaks up, "Maybe you need to talk to her and figure out why. You had to have done something. Sky <em>doesn't </em>cry! No one has ever seen or made her cry, so it has to be you."</p><p>He was right, growing up, I never saw her cry. Pansy always cried, but Skyra, <em>never.</em></p><p>I go up to her dorm and see some light peeking through the cracks of her door. "Parkinson, let me in."</p><p>"Go away Malfoy! Leave me alone!" She says. "<em>Please</em>, let me in" I say, I never say please. Finally her door unlocks and opens.</p><p>I walk in and see her in a silky dark Green night outfit that compliments her figure <em>amazingly</em>. "Are you okay?" I ask her. She looks up at her, her eyes red and voice muffled like she's been crying again, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, not like you care anyway."</p><p>"Will you stop! Fuck Parkinson. I'm trying to see why you keep running away from me crying!" I yell at her.</p><p>She gets up from her bed, "Like you don't know! All I've wanted to know is why you hate me so damn bad! What did I fucking do to you Malfoy?!" I walk out and slam her door and go to my dorm.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Skyra Parkinson</b>
</p><p>Who the hell does Draco Malfoy think he is to come in MY dorm questioning me, when he is the reason causing my crying!</p><p>Why can't he give me a straight fucking answer on why he hates me?! That's all I want. I deserve to know. Wait, why the fuck do I care what that prick Draco Malfoy thinks of me?! I'm Skyra Marie Parkinson</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. His  Facade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Skyra Parkinson</b>
</p><p>It's been 2 weeks since I spoke or looked at Draco. We may be partners for Potions, but I made it a point not to eat with the group and just stay to myself. Even though I don't look directly at him I can sense he's pissed or distressed. He hasn't been eating with the group and we've stayed our distance from each other. It's driving me insane.</p><p>"Sky, you can't ignore him forever, you're both being stubborn. You need to talk to him." Blaise and Adrian look at me.</p><p>I roll my eyes, "Why? So he can insult me, call me weak, or whatever else he decides to let come out that foul loathing mouth of his?! I'm good." They both gaze at me, "Well, he's walking this way." Adrian says.</p><p>"We need to talk" Draco says. "Okay, well whatever you have to say to me, you can say to them too." Referring to Blaise and Adrian</p><p>He snatches me up by the arm. "Let me go Malfoy!" I shriek. "Shut up Parkinson" he snarls back. He pulls me to the side of the common room just enough view Blaise and Adrian can see us.</p><p>"What do you want Malfoy?" I say. "Do you ever shut the hell up?" He says with that pissed tone. "Just tell m—" before I can finish my sentence, he presses his lips against mine. In complete shock I pull back and slap the hell out of him, leaving an outline of my hand on his cheek. Although the kiss was nice and his lips were soft and taste like Green Apples and Peppermint chapstick, I refuse to let this daddy's boy get his way with me.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Draco Malfoy</b>
</p><p>I can feel Blaise and Pucey's eyes beaming into my body. I want to hate her so much, but I can't. I hate saying this but I'm in love with her. I love Skyra Parkinson and I have since we were kids, but I want to smother her with a pillow.</p><p>"What the actual fuck was that about Malfoy?! Who do you think you are just kissing me like that?!" She yells at me before storming off.</p><p>Once getting back to my dorm, I realize that I need fresh air and to clear my head of what I just did. I let her hit him.</p><p>When I reach the top of the Astronomy Tower, I hear voices. It was Sky and Adrian. I just wanted to be alone, but here they are, so I listen in on their conversation.</p><p>"Sky, what happened with Malfoy?" Adrian questions her</p><p>She's sitting near the edge of the tower and looks up at him with tears in her eyes, "Adr, he kissed me. He fucking kissed me!! He didn't want to talk." He hugs her, "Why are you crying that he kissed you? It's not like he was your first kiss."</p><p>She doesn't reply, and he stands there a minute hugging her. I can see the wheels turning in his head, "Sky... I want you to be entirely honest with me. I'm not going to judge you or think differently of you. Nothing between us will change. Just be honest. Okay?"</p><p>"Okay" She replies sniffling</p><p>"The reason your crying..."</p><p>He pauses then continues, "Is it because you've thought about kissing him before and that's not how you expected it to happen if it ever did? You two did grow up together; I expect that at some point during your life, you had a crush on him, or you thought about him. And that being the way your first kiss with him, it ruined it all?" Adrian asked her</p><p>She took a gulp, "If you <em>ever</em> mention a word of this to anyone, I will deny the hell out of it. Understand?" He nods. "I need words Adrian, use your damn words please<em>."</em></p><p>"I won't say anything Sky." He responds. He sits down next to her glaring at her intently waiting for her response.</p><p>"Okay—"</p><p>She gleamed up at the stars smiling, "so when we were seven, for a few weeks things with me and Draco were transcendent. We didn't argue, we were together all the time, he picked flowers with my in his mum's garden, at nighttime we would go sit on the balcony of his room and look at the different constellations. There was one day where I couldn't find him anywhere and out of nowhere, he jumped down from the Oak tree in the backyard and hugged me from behind. I felt like for those few weeks there was something amazing between us—"</p><p>She paused as the tears start rolling down her cheek, the smile fading away, "—Then one day, he went back to his old self, being an asshole. I was hurt; no, not hurt. I was heartbroken, I felt my heart shattering at that moment. I thought there was a friendship, maybe even more, then it was gone. Most of the time when I look at him, I get flashbacks of the sweet seven year old Draco; and then reality hits me when he opens his mouth, degrading and insulting me every chance he sees me.</p><p>Adrian hugged her, "Sky, I didn't know..."</p><p>She looked at him with a world of hurt in her eyes, "No one did. I hid it, even from our families. I acted like I was okay, when inside I was crumbling apart. Adrian, I loved him. He was the first person I have ever loved. Even when he gave me every reason not to, I did. I still sort of do. I care about him, even if he does hate me."</p><p>He looks at her, wiping her tears away, "Hey, listen to me. Malfoy is a total dick and he's a dumbass, he lost an amazing girl. All he cares about is making people's lives hell, especially yours. Look at how he treats his sister. Come here." He pulls her on his lap and kisses her.</p><p>
  <em>Those should be my lips pressed against hers, not his. Merlin's beard, I want to hate her so much, but I can't stop thinking about her. Watching her kiss him while she's straddling his lap, legs wrapped behind his back.</em>
</p><p>"Adr" She lets off a soft moan. "Yes babe?" He responds, kissing her neck. She throws her head back, "I want you."</p><p>He looks at her, "Right now? What about the in public rule you said? About not wanting anyone to see us together like this." She looks into his eyes, "Forget the rule this one time. I want you to fuck me, right here. <em>Right now."</em> He submits to her.</p><p>I look around the corner and there she is, her skirt hiked up, straddling his lap. I could feel the animosity building up in me. I look back at her, and she looks at me dead in the eyes, smiling and winking at me. I couldn't watch him fuck her any longer, so I left. I need to let this anger out.</p><p>Strolling back into the common room I see Tracey on the couch, "Come on Davis." She gets up and follows me to my dorm. Walking in she automatically gets on her knees. The dumb slut knows exactly what to do. "Fucking swallow it this time and don't spit it on my rug, understand me?!"</p><p>---</p><p>Almost two months pass by Adrian has been shagging Daphne Greengrass for the past couple weeks. Sky, as far as I know she isn't shagging anyone. Adrian and Sky are still close friends as if nothing happened between them.</p><p>I walk up to her and ask, "Can I talk to you?"</p><p>"Why Malfoy? I'm not really in the mood." She says as her head doesn't look up from her book</p><p>I look at her, "<em>Please, </em>I really need to talk to you. Alone in private." I say. She looks at me, finishing her book, and gets up from her spot on the couch, "Fine. Lead the way."</p><p>I take her up to my dorm, that way I know no one will hear us talking, "Skyra, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for kissing you. I didn't mean to make you cry or confuse you."</p><p>She looks at me wide-eyed, "I didn't cry, I don't know what you're talking about. I slapped you, not cried." I give her a <em>yeah right</em> look. "I saw you and Pucey in the Astronomy Tower that night, when I went up there to get fresh air. I heard <em>everything</em>."</p><p>"I don't know what you think you heard Malfoy, but I wasn't crying. Why the hell would I cry over you?!" She says before I cut her off.</p><p>"Skyra, stop trying to act like a badass. I heard you tell him about when we were seven and when things were good with us, me picking flowers with you, jumping out of the Oak tree, hugging you from behind. That sometimes when you look at me, you see that sweet seven year old me picking flowers with you, until I open my mouth. And—" I slumped down on my bed, "That you loved me when I gave you every reason not to. Then I heard what you told him what you wanted him to do next." </p><p>Not saying anything for a few minutes. The minutes felt like eternity.</p><p>Was I about to tell her how I feel about her? Do I tell her everything I think about her? How even when I'm shagging someone else, all I can think about is her? How when I hear her laugh or see her smile, all I can do is think of how perfect she is. <em>Fuck, stop it Draco. You hate her, you don't love her. </em>But I need to tell her something. I want my lips pressed against hers.</p><p>"Draco, what happened with us? Why did you go from being nice when we were small, to being mean, to being nice for a few weeks, and have hated me since? What did I do?" he inquiries.</p><p>I look down at her 5'2 self with her Green Blue eyes, Brunette hair, "I... I don't know. I guess what it was, was that I saw you as someone I have to hate. As much as I don't want to, I feel like I have to. You're my sister's best friend, we grew up together. We aren't good together and our parents probably won't approve. When I kissed you, I wanted to do that for a while, but knew it wasn't a good idea. We probably need to get back before the others start to worry if I killed you. I'm sorry for everything, but I do things I feel is best.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Skyra Parkinson</b>
</p><p>He doesn't want to hate me, but he feels it's best? What the hell does that even mean?! He heard everything I said to Adrian, including me wanting him to fuck me in the Astronomy Tower. <em>Fantastic.</em></p><p>In the heat of the moment, I dive in and horde my lips against his. Pulling away, "Sorry, I should go." I start to walk away when he grabs my hand and tugs me back to him, putting his lips on mine. Starting with one kiss, then two, three, then our mouths open, and our tongues start colliding together. After a few minutes, we pull away from each other.</p><p>"Sky..." He says looking at me. "Draco..." I reply. We continue to look at each other, until he says something.</p><p>"Is that how you imagined our first kiss, since the other one wasn't?" He asked. I smiled at him, "It was close to how I imagined it." He smirked back at me, "Well, how about this."</p><p>He wraps his arm around my waist to my back, pulling me into his arms. One arm around my waist, the other cups my face, pursing his lips together on mine. Once again three small kisses, before our mouths open, tongues gliding in sync and rubbing the inside of each other's mouths. He moves his hands and picks me up by my thighs, my legs wrap around his torso, he presses my back against the wall. Our tongues fighting each other, neither one of us wanting to break away inadvertently the lack of breath we have left in us. When he knows my legs are secured tightly around his torso and my arms around his neck, he puts one hand in my hair, grabbing a handful and the other hand cups my face again.</p><p>Now this is how I always imagined my first kiss with Draco Malfoy to be like. Gentle at first, getting more intense as we proceed. This is <em>perfect</em>.</p><p>After about fifteen to twenty minutes of this, he sits me on his bed, "Are you okay?"</p><p>I glance up at him, "Better than okay. That's how I imagined our first kiss. Are you okay?"</p><p>"That's how I imagined it too. I'm amazing. Y'know, we still have to act like we hate each other, right?" He says. I smirked and frowned at the same time, "Yeah, I know."</p><p>He sits next to me, and pulls me on his lap, "If you wanted to, we could do this behind everyone's back. Keep it between me and you, and act like our normal selves around everyone else. Because this could be good for both of us." I look into his icy grey eyes, "I'd like that, a lot. Can we attempt to get along in potions class? We can still be assholes, but maybe just a little less. Because some of the things you say, they actually do hurt my feelings."</p><p>"I can do that. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings angel; I didn't realize it actually affected you. I'll even try to work a little harder to help you in class." He kisses my forehead.</p><p>Almost three months have passed by and things between me and Draco are great. We are sticking to the plan to be assholes to each other in front of people, but nice in private. There was an incident a yesterday, where Adrian kissed my forehead after I helped him plan a big date for Daphne and in class, Draco called me Adrian's <em>secret sex slut</em>. I didn't care if it was the middle of class, I slammed my book shut and stormed out of the class. I haven't talked to him since then. I stayed in my room and wouldn't even let Pansy in, so she had to stay with Rayleigh.</p><p>I walk into Transfiguration and take my seat, ignoring Draco. He leans in towards me, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I pay no attention to him. Professor McGonagall comes in and reminds me of my detention tonight for leaving class yesterday. In the middle of class, Draco yells, "FUCK!" and throws his book down.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy, you will be joining Ms. Parkinson in detention tonight after dinner." McGonagall says.</p><p>As the day goes by, I ignore everyone, just wanting to be alone. I skip lunch and go to the library and study on Defense Against the Dark Arts, my favorite class. After dinner I head to McGonagall's office for detention. To my surprise Draco is already there, sitting at the desk.</p><p>"I have a meeting to attend, so you two will stay here and clean the classroom. No magic, or I <em>will</em> know. The doors will be locked, so no trying to leave. I will be back in two hours." McGonagall announces leaving the classroom, locking the door behind her.</p><p>I start to pick up some of the books off the floor when I feel a cold hand on my waist, turning me around. "Baby, please talk to me."</p><p>"Why should I? So you can just call me Adrian's <em>Secret Sex Slut </em>again? What did we talk about, about you saying things that hurt my feelings? Because that probably hurt more than anything you've ever said to me. So fuck you!"</p><p>He tries grabbing my hand, but I snatch it away, "Don't even try Malfoy."</p><p>"Sky, please." He begs.</p><p>"Why Draco? Tell me why?! You know damn well I haven't slept with Adrian in months! Just because he kisses my forehead doesn't mean anything. You wouldn't even let me explain why he did it!"</p><p>"Why did he do it then?"</p><p>"I helped him plan a big romantic date for Daphne, to ask her to be his girlfriend! He wanted my help because I know what Daphne likes and he's hopeless when it comes to this kind of stuff!"</p><p>He looks at me, "Oh.. I didn't know that." I roll my eyes, "Well, you would've if you would've let me fucking explain Draco, but no. You wanted to jump to conclusions, like always!"</p><p>He presses his lips against mine then pulls away, "I didn't mean it angel. I should've heard you out. I'm really sorry baby. Please let me make it up to you." I roll my eyes and that doesn't settle with him well.</p><p>He pushes me against the wall, running his hands up my skirt, "Already wet for me. Such a good little slut." He rubs his fingers against my lace underwear, letting off soft moans. Pushing my underwear to the side, he sticks a finger in my entrance. Throwing my head back, moaning. "You're so tight." He says sticking another finger in, pumping in and out of my entrance. I move my hands down, rubbing against his shaft.</p><p>"Draco, I'm going to—" I begin. He kisses my neck, pumping in and out still, "You don't cum until I tell you to." As he continues, I can start to feel my walls tighten, a few seconds before I feel like I'm going to cum, he pulls his fingers out, sucking on them.</p><p>"You're such an asshole Malfoy" I say. He looks at me, "Get on your knees." I look at him with a confused look.</p><p>"Did I stutter? I said get on your fucking knees Parkinson." He says. I obey. I start to unbuckle his pants and pulling them and his boxers down. His erection jolted up into my face. I place my lips on his tip, lightly sucking it. Draco throws his head back, letting off light moans, "fuck Sky." He puts his hand in my hair pushing my head down on his long, thick shaft.</p><p>The rumors of him having an 11 inch dick, was not a lie. With what I couldn't fit in my mouth, I took my hand and started stroking it while I sucked him.</p><p>"I'm going to cum. Swallow it" He demands. Within seconds, his warm, thick cum shoots into the back of my throat and I swallow as ordered, then licking the tip clean of any leftover cum. "Fuck Sky" he says as he picks me up and lays me on a desk, "You're going to take this dick like the good little slut you are. Understand?" I nod my head. "Words. Use your fucking words Skyra." He says. "I- I understand" I reply.</p><p>He unbuttoned my blouse and takes my underwear off and without warning he shoves his dick in my entrance. "Fuuuck! Draco!" I yell. He doesn't give me time to adjust to his size.</p><p><em>He's way bigger, both in length and thickness than Adrian is</em>. He starts pounding into me, grabbing my throat, slightly squeezing in. "So. Fucking. Tight." He says while pounding harder and deeper. "Such a good girl. Are you going to cum for me?"</p><p>"Fuck Draco. I'm going to cum." I yell. He looks at me and sees the pleasure in my eyes. He grabs his wand, <em>'Ceptivo' </em>he says then laying his wand back down saying, "Cum for me you dirty slut. Cum all over my dick"</p><p>"Draaaco- I'm cu--." I say as I feel all my juices release on his dick.</p><p>"Oh Merlin's fuck, Sky! I'm coming again!" He says, as he lays his head on my chest</p><p>We look at each other, "Does that make up for it? Was I too rough? Did I hurt you? You're not a slut, I just have kink, actually a ton of kinks." He says</p><p>I kiss him, "Yes, that makes up for it. No you didn't hurt me, and you weren't too rough. I have kinks you don't know about." He kisses me back. He bends down picking my underwear up, putting them back on me.</p><p>We start to clean up the classroom, and a few minutes later Draco hears McGonagall getting close to the door, he winks at me and begins yelling at me.</p><p>"You're such a stupid idiot! Can't you do anything right? Dumbass" he says. Although I know he was joking I start crying, "Fuck you Malfoy! Such a piece of shit! Go to hell!" He looks back at me, "I'm in hell, whenever I'm around you!"</p><p>"ENOUGH! You both will have detention until you can get along with each other without arguing every second. You are dismissed!" She says.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Draco Malfoy</b>
</p><p>Sky runs out of the classroom and I follow her. She ran into the second floor girls bathroom; the bathroom Moaning Myrtle is in. I can hear her cries and I run in there.</p><p>"I wouldn't go near her, she's angry sad." Moaning Myrtle says, but I ignore her.</p><p>I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her, "Baby, I didn't mean any of that. You're not an idiot, not a dumbass. And most importantly when I'm around you I'm in heaven." I spin her around and pull her close to my chest</p><p>"Draco..." She says with tears in her eyes, "Is this a mistake? Us? Are we a mistake?"</p><p>I lift her chin up, "Absolutely not. We are not a mistake. Don't think we are because we aren't. I didn't mean what I said. It's hard being an asshole to you anymore; every time I try, I take it too far and end up hurting you. I can't do it anymore. I want to act like friends in front of everyone. Because acting like this asshole to you, is hurting both of us."</p><p>"What're you trying to say?" She asks me.</p><p>I look in her eyes, "Let's just act like we are right now. Act like normal people around everyone. Act like friends. I'm tired of fighting and pretending like I hate you because I don't hate you. I can't do it. I can't take seeing you cry because of me."</p><p>She hugs me tight, "I don't want to fight and act like we hate each other either. I can't hate you Draco." I grab her closer, "So, act like friends in front of everyone and then keep what we have a secret?" She smiles back at me, "Absolutely. I'd love that."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em><br/>
Two weeks later. A few days before Christmas</em>
  </b>
</p><p>"You two have been acting really nice to each other lately. What's up with that?" Goyle asks</p><p>Finishing chewing my pancake, "Would you rather us constantly fighting then us hear you gits bitching about us fighting? We came to an agreement that for the sake of the group and our partner grades in Potions and Divination."</p><p>"Plus, we are both tired of getting detention for fighting. I know mum is tired of getting of getting owls from Snape about it." Sky says</p><p>They all look at each other and shrug, "Well, makes everything easier for us."</p><p>"Sky, I got an owl from mum and dad; we are doing Christmas at Malfoy Manor this year." Pansy tell Sky. Sky looks over at Pansy while drinking her Pumpkin juice, "Pans, I already told mum and dad I'm staying here for Christmas this year. I need to start on stuff for next semester and I need to work on potions."</p><p>Rayleigh disappointedly turns towards to her from the Ravenclaw table, "Did I just hear you say you aren't coming home for Christmas!?"</p><p>"Yes, you heard me say that. I have a lot to do. I'm just not in the Christmas mood this year. It's been a wild semester and I need some alone time. I'm sorry." Sky replies. Rayleigh sighs, "It's okay, I'll owl you every other day."</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Skyra Parkinson</b>
</p><p>The next few day passes by pretty quickly and it's the day everyone leaves for home. Pansy and Tom hug me and head to the train. Blaise, Goyle, and Crabbe are already on the train. Rayleigh hugs me tightly and says, "I'm going to miss you! This is going to be weird without you!"</p><p>I hug her back, "I know. I'm going to miss you too." She waves goodbye and heads towards the train. Draco made sure he was "late" so he could say bye to me in private.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come home for Christmas?"</p><p>"I'm sure. I want to prepare for next semester. I need to stay ahead of Granger, that stupid mudblood can't have better grades than me. I want to make sure our potion is perfect. Will you give these to everyone for me and tell my parents I love them and I'll owl them soon."</p><p>He gives me a small smile, "Of course I will. You're amazing; it's adorable you staying ahead of Granger. Please be careful princess and stay out of trouble."</p><p>I giggle at him, "I always stay out of trouble. Now go on before you miss the train." He pulls me in close for a hug and he kisses me, whispering in my ear, "I'll be back soon. You can stay in my room if you want and wear my clothes, that way it feels like I'm here with you." He starts to walk off, then he turns around</p><p>"Sky..." he grabs my hand. I look confusedly at him, "Everything okay Draco?"</p><p>He looks at me, taking a big gulp, and has this look in his eyes like he's scared. "Sky... I love you!"</p><p>
  <em>Did I just hear him right? Did he just say he loves me?</em>
</p><p>I give an astounded look and before I can say anything, he says, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."</p><p>"Don't be sorry. I didn't expect you to say that is all." I replied. He looks in disappointment, "You don't have—"</p><p>"I love you too Draco" I say without any doubt.</p><p>"You do?" He asks.</p><p>"I really do. Now go before you miss the train!" He kisses me and picks up his trunk and walks to the train. Before he gets on, he turns back towards me and smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Christmas Marks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Skyra</b>
</p><p>A few days into Christmas break and I've mainly stayed in the common room or the library, reading for both Defense Against the Dark Arts, then Divination. I've always had a passion for the Dark Arts; mum always worried about how deep my fascination is for it. Dad never worried about it, he always said it was normal and it ran through my veins. Pansy has always been more of mum's child and me as dad's.</p><p>Everyone believes that the reason I stayed behind for Christmas is wanting to prepare for the next semester. It was partly true, but the real reason I stayed behind... I have to get <em>the</em> mark. Yeahp, the Dark Lord's mark. I don't want to, but I know that there's no option, it's in my blood to be a follower of the Dark Lord.</p><p>Sprawled out on the suede couch, I hear the common room door open and look up, it's dad and Lucius Malfoy, Draco and Rayleigh's dad.</p><p>"Hey sweetie, are you ready?"</p><p>"I guess so. As if I truly have a choice, right?" Shutting my book and tucking it under my arm, we apparate back to Parkinson Manor.</p><p>Parkinson Manor, similar to Malfoy Manor, it has a dark, eerie vibe. A gravel walkway, curving hedges, large iron gates. The manor is surrounded by gardens with a large fountain of our ancestors. No bright colors, always cold, dimly lit, and subtle décor. It was never a truly friendly and warm home, we just lived there with strict rules.</p><p>"Cassius, I see you have brought me young Skyra. Are you ready for your mark Ms. Parkinson?" The Dark Lord asks</p><p>I walk forward, "Yes my lord, I am ready." I hold out my left arm and the Dark Lord jabs the tip of his wand on my forearm saying <em>morsmordre, </em>suddenly I feel a sharp and excruciating pain run through my arm. As much as I want to scream and cry, but I'm going to stay strong.</p><p>"You did well my child, once the semester starts back, you will meet with Snape for further instructions. You are dismissed. Lucius, Cassius, you are still needed." The Dark Lord inquires</p><p>Dad kisses my forehead, "Go rest sweetie. Remember don't scratch at it. I will check on you later. Love you Sky." "Love you too dad. Bye." I say, waving bye to Lucius. I apparate back to the Slytherin common room</p><p>Instead of going to my dorm, I take Draco up on the offer of staying in his room. Not even five minutes after getting to his dorm, I use the <em>muffliato</em> spell to silence his room.</p><p>"FUUUUUCK! GET OFF OF ME!!!" I cry, wanting the scorching and itching to stop. After what feels like forever, I get up and shower. The water running on my arm burns even more, but I push through it. Smelling his shampoo, Green Apples and Mint, gives me some comfort. I get out of the shower, go to Draco's wardrobe and grab clothes. Choosing his long sleeve Green Slytherin shirt and Black Slytherin sweatpants; I go into the bathroom and spray some of his cologne on his shirt. Climbing into his King size bed, pulling the duvet over me, cuddling up to his pillow pretending that it's his chest.</p><p>The next morning, I woke up from my arm burning. It's Christmas morning; I roll over and see Draco's clock say 8:07 AM.</p><p>Right now, I would be eating breakfast, then opening presents by 9:00 AM with everyone. I hate being away from everyone, especially at Christmas, but I can't be around anyone with this pain. I brush my teeth, fix my hair, deciding that since it's just me and a few others in the school, not wanting to put any makeup up. No cares are given if I'm going to be alone.</p><p>Going down to the common room sitting by the fireplace, reading more. In the midst of reading the beginning of next semesters Defense Against the Dark Arts, hearing the common room door open, expecting it to be another student or professor that stayed at the school. Looking up to see mum, dad, Pansy, Rayleigh, Narcissa, and Lucius.</p><p>"SKY!" Rayleigh and Pansy yell running to me as if they haven't seen me in years. I smile and hug them, along with mum, dad, Narcissa, and Lucius. It was very <em>bizarre</em> that Lucius hugged me, he's not really a loving type of person. In all the years I have known the Malfoy's, I have <em>never </em>seen him hug the kids or Narcissa, which I find very odd since Narcissa is one of the most loving people I have ever met.</p><p>I look around, "Umm, where's Draco?" I ask. Dad and Lucius look at me and give me a look. "He's just running a little behind, he will be here in a little bit." Lucius announces</p><p>We all sit on the couches, and they all give me gifts, Draco had given them theirs from me. Of course, mom and dad had to give me a handmade quilt with Slytherin aesthetics on it. Rayleigh made me her famous Peanut Butter Chocolate Chip and Coffee cookies. Odd combination, but they are the best and I can eat the whole plate alone, then get sad I ate them all. Lucius and Narcissa got me three lovely outfits. One Emerald Green dress, one Black dress, and an outfit consisting of a blouse, Black pants, and Black heels. Last year Draco got me a pair of socks to match the outfit his parents got me; only because his parents made him get me something.</p><p>An hour later, the common room door opens up, and there's Draco. His eyes are bloodshot as if he has been crying. I want to run up and hug him, but then it'll give everything away. We all sit and talk for a little while when Narcissa, Lucius, Rayleigh, Pansy, mum, and dad got up to announce they are leaving.</p><p>"Draco are you coming?" Narcissa asks</p><p>Draco stands up and says, "No, I'm going to stay here and help Sky with our potions. I don't want her to take all the credit for it when we turn it in. I may stay here tonight, depending on how much we get done."</p><p>Narcissa smiles, "Okay, you two stay safe. Happy Christmas Sky." Everyone other than dad and Lucius leave.</p><p>"Sky, Draco, can we speak to you?" Dad says.</p><p>Draco and I walk to him and Lucius. Dad looks at us, "You two are going to need each other through this. We don't care how much you hate each other; you need to get along."</p><p>We look at each other confused and Draco says, "What exactly do we need each other through?"</p><p>Lucius says, "Lift up your left sleeves"</p><p>Both of us lift up our left sleeves and look at each other. "Sky..." he says. I look at him, "Draco..."</p><p>"This is why you need each other. Only you two have it, and <em>only</em> you two can know about it. Not even your siblings and friends can know. Keep it hidden or covered at ALL times or things will get bad." dad says.</p><p>"Now, we have to go. Stay safe. Draco stay here with Sky tonight, both of you will probably need each other for the pain. I'll send Dobby with your trunk if you'd rather stay the rest of break here." Lucius says.</p><p>Draco glances at both our arms, "I'll stay the rest of break. That way we can do our work and prepare for our meeting with Snape."</p><p>As our fathers leave, he glances at my arm, "When did you get yours?"</p><p>"Yesterday afternoon. I hope you don't mind, I took a shower and stayed in your room last night and wore your clothes to bed. I needed a sense of comfort, and your dorm, with the smell of you, was the only thing that helped. Don't worry, I put everything back the way it was and even made your bed the way you like it. When did you get yours?"</p><p>"I don't mind, I told you that you could stay in my room and you can wear my clothes. I wanted to come back the moment I got on the train. You didn't have to do that; it would've been okay. I got it this morning. That's why I was late and looked like I was crying. Are you okay now?" He questions, pulling me in his arms as both of eyes fill with tears.</p><p>I put my head in his chest, "Dray, it hurts. I just want to cry. I used the numbing spell to help me fall asleep while crying, but it barely helped."</p><p>He takes ahold of my hand and we go back to his dorm; he changes into sweats, taking his shirt off . He pulls me to his chest, as I cry. "Shhh, it's okay baby. I know it hurts, trust me I know, but I'm right here. I promise I'm not going anywhere. It's going to be okay. I love you pud- Sky."</p><p>Through the tears, "I love you Dray. You can call me puddin, just in private. I just want the pain to go away."</p><p>"Draco, I forgot to give—" Lucius says as he comes in Draco's dorm and sees us in bed. My head on his bare chest, and his arms wrapped around me. "What's going on here?!" Lucius exclaims</p><p>Draco looks up, "Father, we can explain. Please don't tell anyone, especially the family. We've been sneaking around behind everyone's back for a few months. And she was crying in pain and I knew this helps comfort her."</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm just going to go. Draco, I'll be in the library working on our potion. I'll see you later. I'm sorry again. Bye"</p><p>Lucius stops me, "No Skyra. You don't have to leave, and nothing is wrong about you two. It's great that you're not fighting anymore, and realize you had feelings for each other, after all these years. I hope you are both happy. You need each other a lot right now and protect each other. I won't tell anyone, but it may be wise to let everyone know soon. Mainly your siblings. I'll just set this here. It's for both of you, from your Aunt Bellatrix, Draco. Here's your trunk too. Happy Christmas." He turns and leaves.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Draco</b>
</p><p>Well, now my father knows about me and Sky. I didn't want him to find out about us, especially like this, but I don't even care anymore. All that matters right now is comforting her and letting her know she's safe with me. Having her in my arms is my comfort, since this has been the longest, we've been apart since we were kids and I got grounded. Although we have gone weeks almost months without talking before, I was still near her.</p><p>"Let's not worry about the project tonight. I just want to hold you in my arms. How would you like for me to read the story your dad reads us every year now that our grandfathers are gone. It wasn't the same when he read it this morning and you weren't there sitting next to me. I couldn't enjoy it, so I zoned out thinking about you. I'm sorry my father found out like this; it was the last thing I wanted to happen right now."</p><p>She smiles at me no matter the pain, "I'd love that. I missed not being there and all of us eating and opening gifts together. If I fall asleep, I'm sorry. You're just really comfortable to lay on. And it's not your fault, I don't even care at this point. But he's right we will need to tell them soon. Mainly since it's been almost four months."</p><p>I pull her closer in my arms, "Don't apologize. I know you didn't sleep good last night Sky. And we will tell them, let's just focus on everything going on right now." I kiss her forehead.</p><p>I begin reading the book we get read every year. She's wearing my Quidditch hoodie and Slytherin sweats, cuddled up on my chest reading along as I read it aloud.</p><p>
  <em>A Child's Christmas in Wales</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All the Christmases roll down towards the two-tongued sea,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>like a cold and headlong moon bundling down the sky that was our street; and they stop at the rim of the ice-edged, fish-freezing waves, and I plunge my hands into the snow and bring out whatever I can find.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In goes my hand into the wool-white bell-tongued ball of holidays resting at the rim of the carol-singing sea, and out come Mrs. Prothero and the firemen."</em>
</p><p>I look down and see Sky's eyes closed, a smile on her face and nestled into my chest with one of her arms wrapped around me. I close the book and sit it on my nightstand next to the bed, wrapping my arms around her body. Adjusting my body getting comfortable but ensuring not to disturb the much needed sleep of Sky. She's not very friendly when you wake her up suddenly, you may get crucio'd.</p><p>The next morning I wake up before Sky, sleeping so peacefully. Throughout the night, there were moments that she would clench on to the me tight enough that it would wake me up, and all I could do was pull her closer and hum in her ear hoping that it would calm her down in her sleep; luckily for me it worked. I could tell she was in pain and I hated I couldn't do anything to help her, but I knew the pain she was going through.</p><p>I softly got up, putting a long sleeve, sweats, and my slippers on heading towards the door to go get us breakfast</p><p>"Draco... Where are you going?" Sky mumbles as she rolls over. I walk over to the bed and sit down and push her hair out of her face, "I'm just going to go get breakfast for us. Go back to sleep babe, I'll be back soon." I kiss her forehead and head to the Great Hall to get us breakfast. I still have yet to give her the gift I got her from Diagon Alley for Christmas.</p><p>On my way to the Great Hall I see Potter and Weasley heading towards the library, which makes me get an peculiar feeling.</p><p>The only time they ever go to the library is with Granger, but I know she went home for the holidays because I saw her on the train with the other Weasleys. So I start to walk towards the library when I felt someone hug me from behind. I was about to turn around at hit whoever it was, then I saw my beautiful girl, "I thought you went back to sleep baby?" She smiles back at me, "I tried, but I couldn't sleep without you. Why were you heading towards the library?"</p><p>"I saw Potter and Weasley go into the library and it got me curious on why they are going in there when Granger isn't here." I respond, thinking she's going to say ignore it and let's get breakfast.</p><p>She raises an eyebrow, "Well, come on! Let's go see what the hell they're up to."</p><p>She grabs my hand and pulls me along behind her. "Babe! Slow down! You're dragging me!" I yell. We reach the library doors, "Shhh babe, they'll catch us if you don't be quiet." I smirk at her, "Why don't we take our mind off of them. I have a better idea." Pushing her against the library wall, attempting to kiss her neck.</p><p>"Dray stop. Come on, they're in the restricted section!" She says.</p><p>I ponder a few seconds then she whispers, "What could they possibly be doing in the restricted section... Unless they're..." We both look at each other wide eyed, sneaking out of the library back to my dorm, apparating to the manor.</p><p>As we apparate back to the manor, I start yelling, "FATHER! FATHER!" He runs out from the office, as well as mum, Rayleigh, Pansy, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson. "What's wrong Draco?! Are you okay Sky?" She nods yes. I say, "Father, Mr. Parkinson, we need to talk to you in private." They start walking to the office as me and Sky follow.</p><p>We all sit down at the desk, "Now what's going on?"</p><p>"Father, we think Potter is up to something." I say while trying to catch my breath. He looks at me, "Why do you say that Draco?"</p><p>Sky cuts in, "Before we talk about this, dad I need to tell you something." Looking confused and worried Mr. Parkinson asks, "Are you okay sweetie?"</p><p>"Dad, I'm fine, but I want you to know something. Me and Draco have been sneaking around everyone's back for the past few months. Please don't be mad, and please don't tell anyone. We plan on telling everyone soon." She replies.</p><p>He looks at her in relief, "Sweetie, why would I be mad? I'm just glad we don't have to do arrange marriages for both of you."</p><p>"WHAT?!" She screams. Father looks at me, "Don't worry about that Skyra. All that matters is your happiness together. But now, what do you think Potter is up to?"</p><p>She breathes heavily, me hugging her, looking at our fathers as I reply, "I went to go get us breakfast when I saw Potter and Weasley heading to the library. They only go when that mudblood Granger is with them, but she was on the train to go back with the other Weasleys, and she doesn't know how to apparate. Sky snuck up on me trying to follow them, and when I told her about what I saw, she drug me to the library..." She looks back at them as she pulls out of my embrace, "They were in the restricted section looking at a book. The book that I've read three times. It's about <em>horcruxes</em>..."</p><p>Our fathers look at each other, Mr. Parkinson looks at us, "Stay here. Lucius, I am getting the Dark Lord and Severus, they need to hear about this."</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy, what's going on? Why is Potter and Weasley looking at the book of horcruxes?" Sky asks father. "Sky, Draco, this can lead to total destruction of the Dark Lord and our people if he finds the horcruxes. When your father, the Dark Lord, and Snape arrive it will be more explained." A few minutes later they return.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Skyra</b>
</p><p>"Draco, Skyra, wonderful to see you again. Tell me what happened." The Dark Lord requested</p><p>Draco begins to explain how he went to get us breakfast and saw Potter and Weasley, "I saw them go into the library. Which they never do unless they are with Hermione Granger, a mudblood." He stops and turns to me, wanting me to proceed, "I drug Draco to the library and when I had thought we lost them, I saw them in the restricted section. I have gone in there a lot over the years at Hogwarts, and I saw them reading a book that I have read two or three times, due to me finding it fascinating."</p><p>The Dark Lord looks at me, "Which book might that be Ms. Parkinson?"</p><p>"It's a book about horcruxes. But I don't understand why they would be reading that? The only people in the school that would presumably learn about horcruxes are those in Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts. I only read it because I aspire to be in Advanced DADA classes next year and I have a fascination for the Dark Arts." Professor Snape looks thrilled that I intend on making good enough marks to get into advanced classes.</p><p>"It's time for <em>the </em>meeting." The Dark Lord says as he presses his wand into Lucius' arm; this will call all the Death Eaters to the manor. Within minutes all of the Death Eaters are in the office of Malfoy Manor, including Draco's Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange.</p><p>"You're gathered here tonight because young Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy have found some intriguing information on Harry Potter. He has gone to the restricted section and is learning about horcruxes. The importance of horcruxes is he is a horcrux of me. I created seven horcruxes when I turned into this being, I am today. Each horcrux he destroys makes me weaker, inevitably being able to destroy me. Severus, once the term starts you will begin training them for battle in the next year or so. It will take Potter a while to find the horcruxes."</p><p>"Yes Lord, I will begin that immediately." Snape says looking at me and Draco. Draco grabs my hand under the table, he can feel me tensing up, because I'm scared.</p><p>"Draco, Skyra, your first task is....."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Skyra</strong>
</p><p>After the meeting with the Dark Lord me and Draco went back to Hogwarts and went to the restricted section of the library and got the book that talks about Horcruxes, <em><span class="u">Secrets of the Darkest Art.</span></em></p><p>"Sky, how did you find this book?"</p><p>I look at him weary of the answer I wanted to give him, "Remember in second year you told me in front of almost the whole school that I wouldn't ever be anything after Hogwarts other than a stupid slut, that will probably get knocked up by some mudblood or half blood?"</p><p>He runs his fingers through his hair and looks down embarrassed, "I'm sorry I ever said that. I didn't mean it. You're going to be amazing at whatever you decide to do after we get out of school. There’s no doubt you’ll have a high paying job at the ministry or who knows become a DADA professor."</p><p>I smile at him, "I'm not worried about it anymore. But after that incident, I came to the library and hid in the back for an hour crying, and decided to sneak in the restricted section, and I found the book. I found so many books about the Dark Arts and it's what I'm passionate about. So I came back and would read a little bit every time. I've read it two or three times already, but I didn't study it like I need to now."</p><p>We get the book and head back to the common room and sit on the couch. "Dray, why doesn't Pansy or Rayleigh have the mark?"</p><p> He looks away from the book and at me, "Because. They may be a Malfoy and Parkinson, but the Dark Lord only trusts few. There was a reason we were paired up for potions this year. Snape knew this was going to happen. Both of our dads knew before we even got out for summer last year. Snape has been giving the Dark Lord updates on all four of us every year since we started Hogwarts and we met the expectations." He paused, then continuing, "Me and you were destined for this. I know it not ideal, but we have each other. No matter how bad the tasks are we are given; we have to complete them <em>or</em>  us and our families are in danger. But always remember, <em>I'm never going to leave your side</em>. You always have me next to you for this."</p><p>I smile back at him, "I'm glad I have you through this and you have me. I’m not leaving your side. But I'm scared Dray."</p><p>He leans down, kissing me, "I'm scared too puddin, but we got this. By the way, you've given me my gift, but here's your gift." He hands me a small box, and I open it.</p><p>"DRACO!" I yell. It's a beautiful snake ring that matches his, and on the inside, saying:</p><p><em>I love you. Always, mon </em><em>chérie</em><em>. -D.L.M</em>.<br/>
<br/>
"Draco, it's so beautiful. This is the best gift ever! Thank you so much I love you.</p><p> He slips the ring on my finger, hugging me, "I'm glad you love it beautiful. I love you. Now let’s go lay down, it's late and tomorrow, everyone comes back, so I want to sleep with you one last night before we have to start sneaking around again." We go up to his dorm, I slip out of my clothes and into his sweats and a shirt, slipping under the covers as I lay my head on Draco's chest. "Goodnight princess. Sweet dreams. I love you bubs." He says pulling me closer. "Night Dray. Sweet dreams. I love you." I reply, drifting into a deep sleep.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>First Day of term after Christmas</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Draco and I spent the next day  in the common room, the dorm, or spying on Potter and Weasley before everyone else got back that evening. I became bored of following them around, so I snuck into Filtch's office and stole this map that Snape had mentioned to my father one time, the <em>Marauder's Map</em>. It shows everyone at Hogwarts location in the castle or on the grounds. So instead of following Potter around, I would just look on the map, and when I felt something suspicious was going on, I would go to the location.</p><p>Today is the day we present our Amortentia potions in class. Everyone has gone, but Pansy's didn't work. Her and Blaise screwed up, like always. They added too much Pearl dust and Ashwinder eggs.</p><p>Draco slides me a note, I open it up and it says, "<em>Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at 7. Dress nice. -D.M."</em></p><p>"Malfoy, Parkinson, you are up" Snape announces.</p><p>Draco walks up with nervousness and smells his potion</p><p>"I smell... Cotton Candy, Peaches, and Sunflowers/lilies."</p><p>I look up wide-eyed not saying anything. Being in total shock, I stay silent for a minute, until Blaise throws a piece of paper at me getting my attention. “Earth to Sky. You alright over there?”</p><p>I turn my head towards him, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just scatter brained today, I suppose.” Lying knowing that Draco just smelt me in his potion. I’m the only person in this pathetic school who wears Cotton Candy lotion.</p><p>"Ms. Parkinson, you're turn." Snape says in my direction. I walk up to the potion and smell mine,</p><p>"I smell..."</p><p> I pause, smelling it again, "Peppermint, Expensive Cologne, Quidditch, and Green Apples."</p><p>Everyone looks at us as we glare at each other for a solid two minutes as if we saw a ghost. I felt like a ghost, that my body went into the veil. I try to ignore everything and after class is over, I skip lunch and go to the common room to clear my head. Rayleigh finds me to ask me what happened.</p><p>"Today in potions we presented out Amortentia potion and we smelt each other. WE SMELT EACH OTHER!!!" She looks at me for a few minutes. I say, "Are you going to say something here?!?!"</p><p>"Sky, I know. Right after class Crabbe and Goyle found me and told me. Draco didn't come to lunch either, they went to find him. Everything will be okay, I promise."</p><p>"Can I tell you something and you not get mad or say anything to anyone?" I ask her. She looks at me with the <em>really</em>  face, "Well duh you can tell me anything bitch!" I stay quiet for a few seconds, "Draco wants me to meet him at the Astronomy Tower tonight at 7. But with the whole potions shit, I don't know if he still wants me to... What do I do Ray?"</p><p>"Sky, maybe you thought you smelt Draco, I'm not sure, but no matter what I'm not mad. He probably just wants to talk about it. It's fine. Just go. When you do go, just tell us you're going for a walk or something." She sits down next to me, "Don't over think this. Our fathers had a long talk with him about the way he treats you, mainly since Tom came to see Pansy for Christmas, and Blaise came over like always, and it may have been brought up about him making you cry. Our fathers were bloody pissed. Especially my dad."</p><p>I sigh and put my face in my hands, "Why was that even brought up?! I told everyone it wasn't a big deal. I never wanted it to be brought up, <em>especially to our dads!</em> FUCK! Just perfect; this is going to make life even more like hell."</p><p>She pulls my head up, "No it's not. I overheard Draco hounding Blaise about it. He's pissed at Blaise for even bringing it up. He's not mad at you, he even told Blaise that, because we all agreed it shouldn’t be brought up unless absolutely need be."</p><p>I make my way to flying class, and Madam Hooch talks about the upcoming Quidditch game, Slytherin against Hufflepuff. Quidditch is one of the best games in the wizarding world but all I can think about is getting through this class. Two hours go by and it feels like 15 minutes, now it's time to get ready for dinner then get ready to meet Draco.</p><p>At dinner, we sit there, talk, and act like potions class never happened for that moment. Rayleigh keeps staring at me, then glances back at Draco. Pansy and Tom are off in their little own world, not paying attention to anything going on around them. They have been hanging out more than normal considering she loathed him when they met, now you see one, you see the other. After dinner, I go to the dormitory and get changed. I put on my Black skirt, Green blouse, and nice flats. I put back on the ring from Draco and put on my cotton candy lotion. I stroll downstairs and tell the girls, Goyle, Blaise, Tom, Adrian, and Crabbe not to wait up for me that I'm going on a walk, as I leave the common room. Rayleigh gives me a wink, considering she knows where I'm going.</p><p>I get to the Astronomy Tower and see Draco. I walk up to him and he says as he smiles, "Oh my, you look absolutely beautiful." "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself. Did you do all this for me?"</p><p>"Of course, I did, I wanted to do this the right way. Sit down beautiful." He says with that grin. I sit down and can't believe that he did all this for me, his sister's best friend.</p><p>Draco looks at me and says, "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>"Not at all. I just hate lying to Rayleigh and everyone. I told them I was going for a walk, but Ray knows I'm talking to you. She thinks it's about what happened in potions. And when I smelt you in potions, I thought I was forcing myself to smell you, but I went back later, and Snape let me do it again and I smelt you again. "</p><p>He grabbed my hands and said, "I went back too, and I smelt you again. It's okay, we won't have to hide it much longer. I just wanted to do something before we did tell them." I give a confused look, "Do what Draco?"</p><p>"Skyra, I love you and you have been the best thing in my life for a long time, I was just too selfish and ignorant to admit it, but these past few months have been amazing, even with the bumps in the road. It has really opened my eyes. I know we’ve practically been dating, but will you be my girlfriend? Officially"</p><p>"YES DRAY! I was yours since that night." I exclaim as I jump in his arms.</p><p>I start yawning, as it has been a long and adventurous day. Draco says, “let's get you tucked in bed.”</p><p> Everyone is already asleep, so we quietly creep up to his dorm. He doesn’t share a dorm, because well he is a Malfoy. Rayleigh doesn’t have to share one either. Pansy and I were given the opportunity to not share, but she insisted we share. As we walk up to his dorm, going inside, he tells me to lay on his bed.</p><p>"Can you stay here tonight? I don't want you to go. Maybe watch a movie or two and fall asleep?" I smile at him, "Of course I will. Pans will think I'm staying with Rayleigh if she's not with Tom tonight."</p><p>"Here beautiful, you can sleep in this "he says as he hands me his quidditch jersey that smells just like his cologne and body wash. I slip out of my clothes and put on his jersey, we both get in bed and I lay my head on his chest as he wraps his arm around me. "Goodnight Dray" I say to him. "Goodnight princess." When he thinks I'm asleep I can hear him whisper, "I'm so glad I have you in my arms. <em>I love you</em> <em>Sky</em>"</p><p>Pansy stayed with Tom last night like I figured, so she had no idea that I stayed with Draco. The next morning we are woken up by Blaise busting through the door yelling for Draco, because apparently everyone except Pansy thought I was kidnapped or something happened on my <em>walk </em> because I wasn't in my dorm, the library or in any of my normal spots, when Rayleigh came to get me for breakfast.</p><p>"MALFOY! GET UP! SKY'S MISS---" Blaise yells busting through Draco's door</p><p>Everyone else runs in, "WHAT THE FUCK?! SKY, MALFOY!?"</p><p>"Why are you yelling Blaise?! And why the bloody hell are you in my dorm?!" I throw my pillow at him not realizing I'm still in Draco's dorm and bed until I roll over see him. He looks at me smiling, then I realize where I am and who I'm with.</p><p>"Umm, Sky why the <strong><em>hell</em></strong> are you in Malfoy's room and in his bed?! In only his damn Quidditch jersey and your underwear?! And Malfoy! Why are you cuddled up to her?!" Blaise shrieks loud enough all of Hogwarts probably heard.</p><p>Crabbe chimes in, "I told you they were shagging. No one <em>'hates'</em> each other that much and they're not shagging. Tell me I'm insane again Goyle!"</p><p>Draco wraps his arm around me, kissing my forehead, yawning. He sits up, looks down at me, moving my hair out of my eyes and face, "Sky, my love?" he questions.</p><p>"MY LOVE?!" they all yell. I sit up, sliding my hand on top of his, nodding at him in the yes motion.</p><p>He grabs my hand and looks at them, "Okay, so we've been sneaking around for almost five months. "</p><p>Rayleigh looks at me, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! He's my brother and you're my best friend!!" I look at her and start crying, "Ray, I'm sorry. I thought it was better just us knowing for a little bit. He agreed on it being just between us for a while. Please don't hate him. I understand if you hate me, but he only agreed for me. I just wanted to wait until the right time to let people know. This definitely wasn't how I planned on y'all finding out."</p><p>"Hate you? Really?! Are you joking me right now Skyra Marie Parkinson?! I have been waiting on this forever!! The day you two stop yelling at each other, and Draco not making you cry every time we turn around; we totally ship this." She screams.</p><p>Draco looks at them, "Okay, now that y'all know our secret, can you get the hell out so we can get dressed and meet you in the Great Hall? Fuck, talk about no privacy!"</p><p>Once they all leave the room, little did we know they were standing outside the door eavesdropping.</p><p>Draco pulls me on his lap, moving my hair behind my ear, "I'm sorry they found out this way baby girl. I really am. I know we wanted to tell them differently, but now they know. It’s bad enough my father found out the same way they did. " I smile, giggle, and kiss him, "It’s okay handsome. They were going to find out eventually; never thought it would be like this though. I’m glad it’s out. Now, all I have to figure out is how to tell Pansy and her reaction.”</p><p>He presses his lips back to mine harder, "Trust me love, I'm happy they know too. Now I don't have to hide you or us from anyone anymore. People are going to be shocked that we won't be fighting constantly, since we always had the best fights. We were the entertainment of Hogwarts. It's worth every second of it and I'm ready for this. We will handle Pansy and Tom later; right now I just want to hold you for a few more minutes before having to get up." We lay in bed for a few more minutes, him holding me, and kissing me passionately, just enough that it doesn’t start anything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Friends' POV (outside Draco's Dorm)</strong>
</p><p>"Can you believe this?" Goyle asks.</p><p>"I know, finally the arguing can stop. Maybe things will go smoothly for the group now." Rayleigh says. Goyle looks at her, "No, I mean that Crabbe was actually right about something. He said they were sneaking around."</p><p>Blaise interrupts, "Guys lets go. We will talk to them later about all of it. Because I'm sure none of us want to hear them go at it." They all walk away from Draco's door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Skyra</strong>
</p><p>Getting ready for the day, I put on a Green skirt that goes halfway down my thigh, fishnet stockings, Black blouse that shows just enough cleavage, bouncy curled hair, and light makeup. I grab my robe and books for the day and Draco looks me up and down, "You look way too good for your own good. Let's keep that robe on my love." He kisses me and takes my hand.</p><p>We leave his dorm, walking down the steps of the boys dormitory, into the Slytherin Common Room, heading towards the door. Before reaching the door, Snape catches us, "Tomorrow after dinner, you will start preparing for your task." We both nod our head yes and make our way out of the common room.</p><p>As we made our way through the corridors getting closer to the Great Hall, I can feel my heart start beating faster, my hand starts sweating; Draco stops and turns to me, "Baby, calm down, it's going to be alright, okay?" He leans down and kisses my forehead, I look at him, "Dray I'm scared of what they're going to say."</p><p> "Don't worry, I'm right here. It's me and you remember that beautiful." We walk into the Great Hall and all eyes were shifted towards us, and people started to whisper.</p><p>"Draco- they're whispering about us" I look up at him as he looks down at me, putting his arm around my waist pulling me close to him, "It's okay princess, let them talk. There will be a lot of talk about us."</p><p>We approached the Slytherin table and sat down, Millicent Bulstrode, another Slytherin girl looked over at Draco, "I had fun last night Draco. We should do it again sometime."</p><p>Me and Draco look at each other and start laughing and before he could get anything out I but in, "Millicent, honey, don't act like he was with you because he was in bed with me all night. Plus, do you seriously think he would be caught with a half-blood like yourself? Your family may be a part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, but that mudblood mother makes you a Half-Blood, not a Pureblood. Nice try." Rayleigh and them, started laughing, Millicent looked at me in anger because I called her out on her lie, "Don't worry, he will be in bed with me soon and won't even remember who you are."</p><p>"Damn baby, that was hot. I guess our fathers teaching us about the Sacred Twenty-Eight growing up, paid off. You're right though, I'd never be caught with a Half-Blood; even if she were a Pure-Blood, she'd be the last person to ever catch my attention, in front of your sister." Draco says loud enough where she can hear. Pansy and Tom were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Have any of you seen Pans or Tom?" I asked. Goyle speaks us, "No, after their fight last night I haven't seen Pansy. She said something about going to see Fred but haven't seen her since." I got up and walked over to the Gryffindor table and saw Fred, "Hey Fred, have you seen Pansy? I heard she came to see you last night."</p><p>He looks up, "Oh hey Skyra, yeah I saw her. She said she going to be late for breakfast. She was going to owl your parents about one of her classes." I smile, "Thanks Fred."</p><p>I walk back to the Slytherin table, sit back in my spot, and lay my head on Draco's shoulder. We see Pansy come in; I shot my head up to her. She doesn't know about me and Draco yet and I need to find a way to tell her, <em>soon</em>. She sat across from me and Draco while he's talking to the guys, Goyle makes the comment, "I bet you that Hagrid is going to make us do some stupid shit in that Magical Creatures class. He likes strange animals as it is." Draco and the rest of the guys laugh, and he says, "How much you wanna bet that Potter, Granger, and Weaslebee get the top grades in the class, since they're his buddies."</p><p>Pansy looked at Draco and says, "will you shut up handsome, I'm trying to talk, and your beautiful laugh is distracting."</p><p>He turns his head quickly, looks at her and says, "what in the bloody hell did you just call me Parkinson?!" We just all look at each other and she replies, "Why won't you just ask me out already, I know you fancy me like I do you."</p><p>He looks at her and pauses before he says anything then finally says, "I fancy you as much as I fancy Pottah, which is none. I fancy someone else."</p><p>"Who do you fancy then? They can’t be better than me."  </p><p>Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe and Rayleigh all look at each other then back to me and Draco. Pansy looks at them then us, "What's going on? Am I missing something?"</p><p>Draco grabs my hand under the table, squeezing it lightly but with enough pressure I can feel it. "Pans... Me and Draco have been sneaking around for a few months and are dating..."</p><p>"YOU'VE BEEN SNEAKING AROUND WITH DRACO AND YOU ARE DATING?! YOU TWO HATE EACH OTHER! WHAT KINDA SICK GAME ARE Y'ALL PLAYING?!" She yells. I gulp as I pull our hands from under the table, before I can reply Draco cuts in, "Pansy, this isn't a game. Yes, we're dating, and we are very happy together."</p><p> She gets up and storms off, then comes back, "My own sister! You knew I liked him, but you just had to take him from me!"</p><p>"You never stood a chance with me; so wherever you got the idea you did you are sadly mistaken. You and Bulstrode are the last people I would ever give a chance too. I’d go gay before considering you two." Draco says</p><p>I stand up, "Coming from the person who told me at the beginning of the year, 'I'm not going to worry about Draco anymore. I want Tom, he's more my type anyway. Draco Malfoy only cares about shagging as many girls as he can, Quidditch and being an asshole to everyone.' Or did you forget you said that?"</p><p>She looks at me, "Just watch your back, he's going to come running to me by the end of it."</p><p>Draco stands up next to me, "Just fucking leave Pansy. I will <em>never</em>  come running to you. I love Sky, not you. Get over yourself! You may be twins, but Merlin himself gave all the looks and brains to Sky, and I love her more than anything." He grabs my hand, and we walk to class.</p><p> "Dray?" He stop and looks down at me, "Yes princess? You okay?"</p><p>"Did you mean what you said? That you'll never go running to her and that you love me?"</p><p>He picks me up in his arms, "Of course I meant it. I don't want her or anyone else; I want you and you only. Your sister has never stood a chance with me. She makes me want to rip her to shreds, she annoys me so much. You, you make me happy and give me a sense of comfort. I think we should tell our families, well our mums next break." I smile at him, "I think so too. I wonder what they'll say."</p><p>A few weeks go by and everyone in Hogwarts knows about me and Draco dating. Pansy and Millicent have been super close since they found out we are dating. Pansy doesn't really talk to any of us and she's been rooming with Millicent and Daphne has moved in with me. You would think with her being with Adrian and the past of me and him it would be weird, but honestly, it's been great. I know Pansy's my sister but sharing a room with her is like being back at our parents, no privacy or space away. With Daphne we joke around, and she thinks it's great that me and Draco are dating and he's being a decent person to someone after all these years.</p><p>The Triwizard Tournament has been going on and it's almost time for the first task, which is going into Black Lake to retrieve something important to the champions. The Triwizard Champions are Viktor Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. Then somehow Harry Potter's name was also chosen, although he isn't 17. He's a fraud and no one understands how he got his name in the tournament.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Draco</strong>
</p><p>It's the first task for the Triwizard Tournament and Sky is looking so damn fine in her little Black skirt and my Quidditch shirt, her hair flowing from the wind blowing and I smell her peach lotion. All I can think about is pulling that little skirt up and give my girl some action; not even caring who is around.</p><p>I slide my cold hands up her shirt placing them on her waist, gripping them. She turns her head towards me, "Draco, not here. There's people around." I lean my head down and start leaving kisses and bite marks on her neck, "It's okay baby, no one will even be paying attention to us. Plus we can sneak down or up if we need to, but I recommend you don't scream or moan."</p><p>"Babe, we can get caught." She says</p><p>Me not paying any mind to her worries, I keep one hand on her waist and move my other hand down to her thigh, gliding it up slowly, grazing my fingers on her soft, firm, round ass. I can feel the chills rising on her.</p><p>"You like that princess?" I whisper in her ear. She nods as yes</p><p>I slide her lace underwear to the side, rubbing my fingers on her heat. "Ooo, soaking wet already? You dirty little slut." I stick one finger in her tight, wet entrance. I feel her wince and as I keep going faster and deeper, I stick another in, I can feel her knees start to tremble."</p><p>"Mmm Draco, I'm going to cum." She tells me. "You don't cum until I tell you. You understand me?" I tell her. I pound my fingers into her harder and when I feel her walls starting to tight up, I take my fingers out, making her wanting more. She turns her body towards me giving me an angry look; looking me up and down as I sucked all her juices off of my fingers slowly and in a sensational way.</p><p>Knowing I can't hold back any longer, I grab her hand, sneaking down to the bottom, that way we can apparate and go back to my dorm and knowing everyone is at the tournament we will be alone for an hour so. As we get into my dorm, I shut the door and push her against the wall, holding her arms over her head with one hand, ripping the shirt off of her, leaving wet sloppy kisses and love bites all down her body.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Skyra</strong>
</p><p>Draco loves teasing me in public places, but today he's taken it to a whole new level. Yes, we've made out in the library, in the corridors, the common room, and even in the Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor, but never has it been in a crowded place. Not only were there Hogwarts students, but also Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students and Headmasters as well.</p><p>"Today we're going to be doing something a little different. If you're uncomfortable with anything use your safe word." He tells me. I smirk at him and whisper in his ear, "Give it to me then daddy." He looks down at me, biting his bottom lip as he throws me on the bed, walking over the wall and says <em>Revelio</em>. He does this and a hidden door appears; he opens it, walks inside, comes out with two sets of handcuffs, and shuts the door.</p><p>He handcuffs me to the bed, takes his belt off, putting it around my neck. He goes to his mini fridge on the table near the door, takes an ice cube putting it in his mouth and moving it around my nipples, hardening my nipples then running it down my body, making it all the way down to my heat.</p><p>I moan loudly in pleasure, "F-Fuck Draco! I need it." He looks at me, "Not just yet my love." He lowers his head between my legs, ice cube still in his mouth, sticking his tongue in deep while rubbing my clit with his thumb, making me squirm. My squirming causing him to tighten the belt around my neck.</p><p>"Beg for me you little slut"</p><p>"Please, Draco" I beg "Shiiit, pleaaase"</p><p>"Call me by my name and beg you filthy slut. Thinking you deserve my cock" he says pulling the belt tighter and grabbing my breast, pinching my nipples.</p><p>"Please daddy. P-p-please fuck me. I need you daddy. Give it to me. I've been a bad girl and I need you to punish me" I beg and plead</p><p>He rubs his length against my heat, having me moan and wanting to reach for his back but he won't untie me. He shoves his hard, long, thick length in me, pounding fast and hard not giving me time to adjust to his size. He moves my legs to his shoulders giving him access to go deeper.</p><p>"Scream my name bitch"</p><p>"Fuck Draco, fffuck! I'm close daddy" I yell</p><p>In that moment, the door opens, and Draco looks over his shoulder to see Blaise and Tom wide eyed and Draco being Draco, he turns back towards me continuing to pound into me knowing how close I am. He glances back and they're still there.</p><p>He bends down and nips at my breasts making me whimper. "Cum for me baby. Be that dirty slut for me. Scream my name. Who owns that pretty little pussy?"</p><p>I obey, "Fuuuck Daddy. Yes, I'm coming! Oh fuck!!! Yes Draco! You own my pussy. Fuuuuck! Daddyyy!" He smirks at me, "That's a good girl. You feel me coming in that tight pussy of yours. Yes, that's my pussy baby."</p><p>He falls next to me, and I see Blaise and Tom, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I screech</p><p>Blaise and Tom are still standing there, and Draco looks at them, "Get the fuck out! Y'all are some sick bastards for watching us." Blaise is staring, "I forgot what we came in here to tell y'all. But nice performance, and nice choking mechanism. Nice to know what else I can use a belt for now. You are some kinks." Draco throws a book at them and they leave.</p><p>The rest of the day goes by and Blaise and Tom can't stop staring at me even with me wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Draco sits me on his lap on the couch in the common room, "I love you beautiful. You were such a good girl, listening to me earlier." I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. The slow kisses turn into deep lip smashing making out, feeling his erection grow again, whispering in his ear, "Want me to suck your dick right here in front of them? Let me pleasure you handsome." He smirks at me, "Ooo, baby girl is very naughty today. Did I not give you enough earlier princess?" He moves me off his lap, getting down on my knees, rubbing my hand on his erection. I begin undoing his belt, unbuttoning, and unzipping his pants. Blaise and Tom walk away not wanting to see this.</p><p>I pull his Black slacks down just enough I can move his boxers down. He puts a blanket over me that way no one can see what's going on. As I continue to lick and suck his shaft, I feel someone sit on the couch as I hear, "Finally, you're not with that slut. Now I can show you real fun." It was Millicent, I know that screechy annoying voice.</p><p>Before I could even throw the cover off my head, Draco pushes my head back down on his shaft. "Do NOT ever call my girlfriend a slut. If anything, it's you and Pansy that are the sluts of Slytherin. Go away you toad. Only person to show me fun is my girlfriend. Now get out of here you nasty bitch" I feel her stand up from the couch, "You'll see who the slut is soon enough" I hear her walk out of the common room and the door shut. I remove my lips from his shaft and remove the blanket from my body, zipping and buttoning his pants back.</p><p>"I can't stand that bitch! Why can't her and Pansy be happy for us and stay the hell away from us, well you?!"</p><p>"Baby, don't worry about them, they're nothing but jealous that you got me, and they didn't." He replies lifting my chin up, "<em>You're mine </em>and <em>I’m yours </em>and only yours, remember that okay puddin?"</p><p>I roll my eyes, "Don't call me puddin, Malfoy. I told you <em>only</em>  to call me that when no one is around or the chance of someone hearing that!”</p><p>"Oooo, calling by last names now are we puddin Parkinson"</p><p>I get up and walk away going to the corridor. "Baby come back, I didn't mean it. Please come back" I hear him yell as he tries chasing me, but the corridor is packed full of people. I wander around until I find myself at the top of the Astronomy Tower singing</p><p>"<em>If you love me, don't let go</em><br/>
<em>Whoa, if you love me, don't let go</em><br/>
<em>Hold, hold on, hold onto me</em><br/>
<em>'Cause I'm a little unsteady"</em></p><p>Out of nowhere I heard a voice singing with me:<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mother, I know</em><br/>
<em>That you're tired of being alone</em><br/>
<em>Dad, I know you're trying</em><br/>
<em>To fight when you feel like flying</em><br/>
<em>But if you love me, don't let go</em><br/>
<em>Whoa, if you love me, don't let go</em><br/>
<em>Hold, hold on, hold onto me</em><br/>
<em>'Cause I'm a little unsteady"</em>
</p><p>Draco stands behind me, putting one arms on each side of me grabbing on to the rails of the tower, kissing my neck. "I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean to make you mad. You've always been my puddin. I'll stop calling you that if you want. It's just a nickname I knew no one else would call you. My personal name for you."</p><p>"I'll forgive you this time Dray. But when I say stop, I mean it. Only call me that in private. Okay?" I say. He spins me around, cupping my face in his palm, "Okay baby girl, I’m sorry." he said following with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Later that night</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>We go back to the common room and sit on couch, sitting on Draco’s lap, my legs wrapped around him.</p><p>He glances at me, “I want to ask you something. Please don’t be mad at me. I just want to know is all.” With a puzzled look on my face, “What is it Dray?” Moving my hair behind my ear, “Why did you and Adrian really stop shagging?”</p><p>“He started talking to Daphne.”</p><p>“Baby, he said you called the whole friends with benefits thing off almost two weeks before they started talking.” He said while playing with my hair.  </p><p>My breaths became denser, gulping knowing that I was about to expose the reason why I called it off with Adrian. Why I couldn’t bear to shag him anymore.</p><p>“Draco… The reason I called it off was because—”  I stared deep into Draco’s eyes, his thumb rubbing across my cheek.</p><p> “—Because, ever since that night I saw you watching us in the Astronomy tower after I slapped you… Every time I shagged him for the next two weeks, all I saw was you. I felt so bad, but I wanted to think that it was you inside me. I couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t deserve that at all. But I wanted you; the night I slapped you I couldn’t stop thinking about your lips and you just being mine.” He hugged me, “Aw baby girl. Don’t cry—”</p><p>Draco’s sentence was interrupted, “Are you fucking kidding me?! You wanted to feel him inside of you, not me?!” It was Adrian. I quickly stood up, “Adr, listen, it’s not like I planned it.”</p><p> “Save it Sky. The fact you kept sleeping with me, just so you could imagine it was Malfoy inside of you. You’re such a fucking whore!” He screamed, where half of the Slytherin common room and dorms heard the shouting.</p><p>I looked at him with tears in my eyes, “Adrian, I’m sorry. I did everything I could to make me not think of him, but it didn’t work. That’s why I called it quits. Because, I was so close to screaming his name, and that’s when I knew it had to stop with us.” I could tell what was about to come out of his mouth would be the worst thing he would ever say.</p><p>Instead he turned and started walking away, until he peeked at me, “Hey Parkinson, do us all a favor and next time you’re up at the Astronomy Tower, why don’t you just jump. One less whore at Hogwarts.”</p><p>I could feel Draco’s rage through his clothes as I tried to keep him down, “Listen here Pucey, you stay the fuck away from her! At least she had the damn decency to call it off before she actually called my name out. Be thankful because think about…”</p><p>As Draco paused, he looked at me, I knew that look all too well. The next words that were about to release from his mouth, was going to cause a brawl. “Just think about it Pucey, you’re in the middle of fucking her and she moans out <em>‘Oh fuck Draco, please Draco give me more, or even please let me cum daddy, please.’ </em>How do you think your little ego would’ve felt then?”</p><p>Adrian’s face turned crimson.</p><p>“You’re dead Malfoy. You and that little slut of yours!” Adrian retaliated throwing a punch at Draco, but he ducked; Draco grabbed him by the throat, having complete control over Adrian, looking back at me, “Blaise, get her out of here now!”</p><p>Tears falling down my face, “Dray, please. Please come with me.”</p><p>“Get  her out. NOW!” Draco shouts at Blaise</p><p>“Sky, come on. Y’know this has to happen. It <em>has</em>  to.” Blaise says.</p><p> Draco looks at me, “Baby, please just go with Blaise. I’ll be with you soon. Go, please. I love you.”</p><p>Blaise and Crabbe drag me out of the common room and take me to a corridor where I can’t hear anything.</p><p>I cry into Blaise’s shoulder, “Blaise, Adrian was never supposed to hear that.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I’m sure he had an idea that you calling off the shagging was because of Malfoy. But hey, don’t worry. I have yours and Draco’s backs before anyone.” Blaise replied.</p><p>“Draco hates me now. I already know it. He’s going to leave me and he would go back to hating me more than anything.”</p><p>“Baby girl…” I turn around and there’s Draco. I immediately jolt up and run to Draco, hugging him. “Let’s go to the manor. I told Snape what happened, and he thinks it’s best we go to the manor for a few days.” I nod my head yes.</p><p> “Thanks for taking care of her Zabini. You’re a good friend.”</p><p>Blaise smiles, “Always mate. Sky don’t worry about any of this. You did nothing wrong, alright? Pucey was out of line back there and deserved whatever Malfoy gave him.” I hug Blaise, “Thanks Blaise. Thanks Crabbe.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Draco</strong>
</p><p>Apparating back to Malfoy Manor, we arrive inside the den and walk into the kitchen where mum and Aunt Bella are sitting. “Draco, Sky, why are y’all here? Draco what happened? Why is Sky crying?” Mum continuously questions. My hands covered in blood, “Mum, I’m fine. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>I go in the library, grabbing the best bottle of wine I can find; going upstairs and go straight to the bathroom. I start a bubble bath, making sure the water is the perfect temperature, light a few candles, and pour a glass of wine.</p><p>I go back downstairs, grabbing Sky’s hand, “Follow me.” I smile and wink at mum and Aunt Bella. As we get to the bedroom, I cover her eyes and open the bathroom door. “Keep your eyes closed for me love.” I say, she obeys. I take her clothes off, piece by piece, until she’s completely naked. “ Take my hand and trust me. Do you trust me?” I ponder her response.</p><p>“I trust you Dray.” She grabs my hand, and I lead her into the tub, “Open your eyes.”  </p><p>“Draco, you are such a romantic.” She says with tears. I kiss her forehead, “It’s the least I can do for what happened. And I don’t hate you and I’m not leaving you. I love you, more than anything. You deserve this. Just relax. Here’s your two favorite books; take your time. I’ll be downstairs with mum and Aunt Bella.”</p><p>“I love you Draco” She smiles and says in a sweet tone. I smirk back at her, “I love you more Sky.” I shut the bathroom door and make my way downstairs, preparing on the forty million questions that mum is about to ask me. I answer all the questions they want to know.</p><p>“Draco, what happened?” Mum questions</p><p>I look at her and decide which lie was best, “Pucey was talking shit about our family and Sky’s family and said Sky should just go ahead and jump off the Astronomy Tower so Hogwarts has one less whore.”</p><p>“Sky, a whore? That girl would never sleep around. That Pucey boy has always had it out for the families since the blood status issue appeared and his mum cheating with a muggle.”</p><p>The next few days, me and Sky stay in my room and we just talk, watch movies, sleep, and watch the stars on my balcony, just like when we were small. We still haven’t told our mums about us dating; they just think we are close friends. The next day we leave to return back to Hogwarts.</p><p>Three weeks have passed, Sky and Adrian have made up. He <em>realized</em> that no matter what, things between them would never last, due to their families different thoughts on blood-status and he was in the wrong for everything he said. He even admitted that he’d rather have never known about why they really stopped shagging. All is good with them now.</p><p>As it's time to go to the Great Hall for dinner, Dumbledore informs us of a new student. We never get new students in the middle of the year. Skyra and Blaise are arguing over the last piece of chicken, so being the asshole I am, I move both of their hands, grabbing the chicken. I took a bite and Sky looks away from me, pouting, but I turn her head back towards me and put the piece of chicken on her plate, "I did it for you baby" I tell her, and she kisses my cheek and whispers in my ear, "I love you Dray. Thank you."</p><p>"Tonight we welcome a new student. Everyone, please welcome Mattheo Gaunt" Dumbledore announces. The Great Hall doors open and walks in a 5'11" brown haired boy. He walks by our table and winks at Sky; she ignores him putting her head on my shoulder as she chews the last bite of her chicken.</p><p>She’s absolutely perfect. The feelings that she gives me is something I never thought would exist. But now that I have her, I feel completely loved and nothing can ruin that. She’s my best friend and I’m so lucky to have her. She’s the love of my life, I couldn’t do this life without her by my side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. New Character</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Benjamin Wadsworth</b><br/><b>{AS}</b><br/><b> <em>Mattheo</em> </b> <b> <em> Gaunt</em> </b></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>That's right ladies, Benjamin is playing the wonderful Mattheo. This character was created by <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/yasmineamaro">yasmineamaro</a> .</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. New Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Author's POV</strong>
</p><p>Mattheo Gaunt, there have been many diverse stories about him. He's been expelled from just about every wizarding school in the world and Hogwarts is his last option. He's known for his persuasive manner towards the girls; a powerful wizard and will always find a way to get what he wants. Mattheo is Tom's younger brother. He's a year below us but acts older than his age. Only Draco and I know the secret of Tom and Mattheo. Tom only trusted me and Draco because we've known about <em>things</em> since before first year.</p><p>"Mattheo Gaunt, please come up to get sorted" McGonagall says. He walks up and before the sorting hat has time to settle on his head it shouts, "SLYTHERIN!"</p><p>Sky, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Adrian all start laughing and Draco glances at them confused as why they are laughing, “Why are you gits laughing?” Sky glances at him, “excuse me? Did you just call <em>me</em> a git?!” In that moment he knew the anger on his girlfriend’s face, “I didn’t mean you princess. I meant the actual gits, but why were y’all laughing?”</p><p>Before Sky can answer, Goyle cuts in, “We are trying to decide if the sorting hat said Slytherin for you or Mattheo faster. It didn’t touch either of your heads and it’s just funny to us.”</p><p> Mattheo steps down and takes a seat next to Skyra, looking at Tom, "Hello brother." Tom looks at him, "Mattheo. How long do you think you're going to last here?" Mattheo ignores Tom at this point.</p><p>Pansy, Millicent, and Tracy are trying to get Mattheo's attention, but his eyes seem to be focused somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Skyra's POV</strong>
</p><p>"Hey there beautiful, what's your name?" Mattheo gestures towards me. I act as if I don't hear him, until he taps on my shoulder and I turn my head towards him. "Yes?" I ask. He replies, "What's your name beautiful?"</p><p>I smirk, "I know I'm beautiful and my name is none of your concern. I'm not going to be another girl that's begging for your attention, so don't get your hopes up." He looks me up and down, "I like a challenge. You'll be mine by the end of it."</p><p>"You're in for a big world of hurt if you think she will fall for your games" Blaise tells him. Mattheo shifts his head, "I wasn't talking to you, you mud..." I interrupt him, "Do not even think about calling him a mudblood. He's a pure blood and his family is well known. Come on guys, let's go."</p><p>Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Tom, Adrian, Daphne, Draco, and I get up and start to leave. Draco puts his arm around my waist, showing that I'm his. We go to the common room.</p><p>"Who the hell does he think he is?! He honestly thinks I would fall for him games then call Blaise a mudblood?" I say as I sit in Draco's lap</p><p>Blaise puts his hand on my shoulder, "You didn't have to do that for me Sky. And Malfoy, I'm shocked you didn't step in"</p><p>"I knew my girl could handle it. She likes to fight her own battles, plus she’s hot when she does it. But if he would've put his hands on her, he would be dead. No one will touch my princess and get away with it." Draco says as he pulls me in closer to him</p><p>"I understand why the girls are all over him. He is pretty dreamy, but he's not really my type," Daphne says and we all turn towards her. "Is that how you feel about him?" Adrian asks her as he gets up and leaves.</p><p>As he leaves, Blaise and Goyle follow him. "Daph, did you really just say that? To your boyfriend at that?!" I ask her. She glances at me, "I wasn't going to lie to him about it. We've been having issues anyway. It's not like he actually cares."</p><p>"Dray" I say. "Go talk to him, I trust you." He says as he kisses my cheek and I get up to find Adrian, Goyle, and Blaise.</p><p>I search the corridors and try to find them, nothing. Then I remember when me and Adrian would get into arguments, he would go to the Quidditch pitch. As I get closer, I can see Blaise, Goyle, and Adrian in the air on brooms. I go into the Slytherin changing area and grab Draco's broom from his locker and head to the pitch.</p><p>Mounting myself on Draco's broom, I push up off the ground and go to the guys. "Hey guys" I say. They all say hey, I look at Blaise and Goyle, "will y'all go get the box and bring it out? A quick 2-on-2 game won't hurt." This is my way of saying <em>get lost I got this. </em>As they leave, I fly closer to Adrian.</p><p>"Are you okay Adr?" I ask. He looks and sighs, "Sky, what's so great about Mattheo Gaunt? What does he have that I don't?"</p><p>I reach my hand out, "Listen, girls are only over him and find him attractive because he's a troublemaker. In my opinion, he's nothing special, even if he is Tom's brother. I don't think he's attractive or anything. I find him rather bloody annoying. Daph is just engrossed with the new guy. She cares about you, he's just a new face to the school."</p><p>"Y'know, Malfoy is pretty lucky to have you as his girlfriend. I should've made you mine, but I can see how happy he makes you." He replies with a swift smile.</p><p> I laugh at him, "Adr, don't let this get to you, go find Daphne and make things better. Just think in two days we have <em>Untamed Night</em>. Go in there as a powerful couple! I'll see if Draco can help you or let you borrow some clothes, just to make Daphne fall more in love with you. And I'm the lucky one to have Draco." We get done talking, it has been about an hour since I've been gone and talking to Adrian. We put the brooms away and go back to the common room. Draco, Blaise, Goyle, and Tom are sitting on the couches, I go and sit next to Draco.</p><p>
  <strong>Draco's POV</strong>
</p><p>Sitting there with Crabbe watching him eat all the chocolate frogs disgusts me. Blaise and Goyle come back in, sitting on the couch, “Malfoy, your girlfriend kicked us off the pitch.”</p><p>“She’s doing what she does best, and I trust her with Adrian. I trust both of them.” After about thirty minutes the common room door opens and in comes Sky and Adrian. Sky sits on my lap as he sits on the other couch.</p><p>"How did everything go?" I ask. Adrian looks at me, "Malfoy, you are lucky to have such a great girlfriend. She helped me realize that Mattheo is just a phase with all the girls. Well, most of the girls. He doesn't seem to faze Sky."</p><p>She has her head on my shoulder and I can tell she's slowly drifting off to sleep, so I reach for the blanket on the arm of the couch and drape it over her. "She really is amazing, isn't she? Y’know Daphne is just following in the steps of Tracey and them. You need to talk to her though. And no, he doesn't faze her at all. I think he fazes me more than her, especially since he tries flirting with her."</p><p>"Mate, you have nothing to worry about. She's completely in love with you. You two go from you treating her like absolute shit most of your lives and up until this year. Hell, you have made her cry countless times, this year alone. She has <em>never</em>  cried before, from what we've all seen; until you two got paired up for potions and you degraded her so bad. Now you two are inseparable and in love, as much as you don’t want to because she’s your sisters best friend, you love her. " Blaise says to me.</p><p>I can tell Sky is uncomfortable, so I move her head from my should to my lap, playing with her hair, trying to be quiet. "So is everyone ready for <em>untamed</em> this Friday night? Does anyone know what's all going to happen or is Sky and Rayleigh keeping it a secret as always?" The guys all chuckle, "Have they ever told us what it's going to be like until right as we walk in. All we are ever told is to dress presentable. One of these days they will let us wear sweats to this bloody party!" Goyle screeches. Me giving him the death stare, worried he's going to wake Sky, but she'd knocked out cold.</p><p>"Good luck with that. Maybe I can talk to her about letting us in a few weeks. Adrian, to help you with the Daphne situation, I have an outfit you can wear. I've never worn it because it doesn't look that good on me." I say as Sky shifts her body and her shirt starts to reveal her breasts. "Well, I'm going to lay her down before she gets too comfortable. Night you gits."</p><p>"Night Malfoy" the guys say as I pick Sky up and carry her to my dorm</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Two days later. The day of Untamed Nights</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Me and Sky decided to skip lunch in the Great Hall and go to the Astronomy Tower to eat, just us two. We don't get much alone time with the gits around. Plus with Gaunt always trying to get near her, she won't leave my side, which I don't mind, just wish he would stay away from her. "Are you ready for <em>Untamed  </em>tonight babe?" She asks</p><p>"As long as you're there, I'm ready for anything. What do I need to wear?" I ask her. She just smiles and giggles, "I laid your clothes out already for tonight. All you have to do is shower and put the clothes on."</p><p>All I can do is smile at her, "You're so amazing. So did you have any plans for us this weekend?"</p><p>"Uhh, not that I'm aware of. Why? Did you want to hang out with the guys? If so, I can hang out with Rayleigh or I can do some homework." She replies.</p><p>I take her hand and stand her up, "No, I don't want to hang with the guys. How would you feel if we went back to the manor for the weekend and us tell our mums about <em>us</em>?" She wraps her arms around my neck, kissing me, "I would love that. I've been thinking it was time. After all, it has been about 6-7 months."</p><p>"Let's try not to get too shitfaced off Fire Whiskey and Muggle Herb tonight then. That way we are in our right minds in front of our parents." I say with a slight chuckle. She giggles, "I know, I know. We need to get to class. Last class of the day, then we can get ready for tonight. And if Gaunt shows up, just ignore him. Remember, I'm with you; you're the only one who matters to me Dray. To him, I'm probably a challenge just like I was to you. The difference is, I wanted you, and I will always want you. I don't want him. <em>I'm yours</em>."</p><p>I lean in and kiss her. She turns around about to walk off, "No ma'am, get back here and fix that skirt. That's for me to see only. No one else, put your robe back on my love." She comes right back, "Yes <em>daddy</em>." She replies kissing my cheek and my neck. All I can do is bite my lip and try to control myself.</p><p>Hearing her call me <em>daddy</em> drives me absolutely insane. Just the way it rolls off her tongue; rambunctious, sexy, daring, intriguing, and it tests my limits on how to control myself from bending her over and fucking her no matter where we are. She knows what it does to me, so this is her way of wanting me to punish her tonight.</p><p>Walking down from the Astronomy Tower, she grips on to me, "Dray, what do you think our mum's will say about us dating?" We keep walking as I reply, holding her closer to me, "I think they're going to be happy for us. If our dads can accept it then our mums will too. No matter what it's me and you babe."</p><p>We get to Transfiguration and McGonagall separates the class into boys and girls. Me and Sky sit directly across from each other; Mattheo is sitting behind me and I can sense him looking at her, because she won't look in my direction, except for a split second.</p><p>"Today we will be doing the vanishing spell, pay attention very closely. That means you Mr. Weasley; we can't afford another incident from that wand of yours." McGonagall announces<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>Skyra Parkinson</strong>
</p><p>As much as I want to look at Draco, every time I look up Mattheo is staring at me. I can sense when Draco looks at me versus when Mattheo looks at me.</p><p>McGonagall continues "All you will do is point your wand at the object you want to vanish and go:</p><p>One...</p><p>Two...</p><p>Three...</p><p>
  <em>Evanesco"</em>
</p><p>Hermione pointed her wand at a feather and made it disappear. Of course, she will be the one to get it right the first time. "Sky, Mattheo keeps staring at you." Rayleigh leaned towards me. I lean back to her, "I know, it's annoying. I can't even look at Draco without Mattheo looking at me." I roll my eyes. Class finally ends and as I pack up my book in my bag, I feel a hand on my waist thinking it was Draco, I turned around.</p><p>"What the hell Gaunt?!" I yelp</p><p>Draco runs back into the classroom, "Get your hands off my girlfriend!" Mattheo looks back at him with a snide smirk, "She won't be your girlfriend for long Malfoy. Bet on that." He walks away and I run into Draco's arms crying. He holds me close, kissing my forehead as I cry into his chest, "It's okay princess, don't cry. It's okay, he won't touch you again."</p><p>We sashay back to the common room and the moment we walk in, "Sky what the hell happened?! Why’re you crying" Tom asks</p><p>Before I can answer Draco says, "Your jackass of a brother grabbed her waist from behind, making her think it was me. He <em>ever  </em>touches her again, he will <em>die</em>. Keep your brother away from her, Tom! I’m serious!"</p><p>Getting comfy on Draco's lap, we make out the sound of the common room door close, looking up to see Mattheo walking towards us with a smirk on his face. Sitting down next to us, he scans me up and down not caring that I'm sitting in Draco's lap. Scooting closer to us, Tom cuts in, "Mattheo, did you really go up behind her and grab her waist?"</p><p>"She liked it and she knows it. She won't admit it because of blondie here." Mattheo comes back with.</p><p>I get up from Draco's lap, giving him a peck on the cheek "I'm going to shower and get ready for tonight." Draco smiles, "Okay princess. I'll be up in a few minutes." Knowing the moment I walk upstairs Draco and the guys are going to jump Mattheo's ass about touching me. Not even caring, he deserves what he gets</p><p>
  <strong>Draco Malfoy</strong>
</p><p>I wait to hear Sky's dorm door shut before me and the guys start in. Once I hear her door shut, I look at Blaise, Tom, Adrian, Goyle, and Crabbe. Me and Tom give Mattheo a sharp eye, Tom starts, "Don't <em>ever</em>  touch her like that again! Don't touch her in general, hell don’t go near her! You're supposed to stay out of trouble, not cause it! This is the last place you have to go unless you plan on being sent to Azkaban for Merlin's sake!"</p><p>"I'm just doing it to get under Malfoy's skin. You really think I would fuck around with someone like her? She’s probably the sleaziest girl in this school." Mattheo says. I clench my fists up, "She’s not sleazy! More like my girl wouldn't fuck around with someone like you. No offense Tom, but your brother is a fucking narcissistic, arrogant, prick. Stay the hell away from her Mattheo!"</p><p>With this being said, we all go get ready for <em>untamed</em>. After the day we had, I was debating on saying fuck what I said earlier about not getting shitfaced. I just hope Sky is okay, she doesn't do good with confrontation like that, even though she's the stronger one between us. I get to my dorm and see the outfit she picked out for me laying on my bed, along with a note with a little box.</p><p>
  <em>Dray,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know I already gave you your Christmas gift, but I made this for you. You don't have to wear it unless you want to. I love you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Puddin</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Xoxoxo</em>
</p><p>I open the box and it is a bracelet with a snake on a metal plate. On the back of it says <em>Après tout ce temps, je t'aime. Toujours. -Puddin {After all this time, I love you. Always. -Puddin}</em></p><p>It was perfect. When we were little, our mothers insisted we learned French as a second language. Sky went on to learn four other languages on top of English and French. She learned German, Portuguese, Spanish and Italian; therefore she's fluent in six languages and is learning Scottish Gaelic too. She is the definition of <em>perfect. </em>Whenever we didn't want people to know our conversation, especially arguing over something we would speak in French; it left people speechless that we knew more than English.</p><p>I took a shower, put on the clothes she picked, and without any thought I put the bracelet on. When I heard a knock on the door.</p><p>"Who is it?"</p><p>"Who else would it be silly?" Hearing her sweet voice. I open the door and there she is.</p><p>She's wearing this beautiful mid length Emerald Green dress with Black wedges, curly hair, the ring I got her. "You look stunning baby." She blushes, "You look handsome."</p><p>"I love the bracelet. You really didn't have to give me anything else." I say. "I know, but I wanted to. Since the French only stuck with me and you, I knew you would understand it. You don't have to wear it Dray"</p><p>I smile pulling her in close, "I want to. I love it. <em>je t'aime" </em>Smiling back at me as I kiss her, "<em>je t'aime"</em></p><p>"Now, come on, we have a party to attend." She says tugging at my hand, pulling me out of my dorm and down to the common room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Untamed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Author's POV</b>
</p><p>Pulling Draco down through the common room, Sky opens the door to go into the corridor but is met by her sister Pansy. The two haven't talked since the whole blowout in the Great Hall about Sky and Draco sneaking around and dating. But recently Pansy had a falling out with Millicent, after Millicent kept calling Sky a whore. Nonetheless, despite everything Pansy said to Sky, that was still her twin sister and if anyone was going to talk shit about her, it was going to be Pansy.</p><p>"Umm hey Sky... Draco..." Pansy says in a low tone.</p><p>"Pansy. Something I can help you with? Or are you here to insult me more?" Sky says in a firm voice.</p><p>Pansy looks down at her feet, knowing that she deserved a lot more attitude and resentment from her sister, "Listen, I'm really sorry. I know I shouldn't have acted the way I did about you and Draco. Mainly since I am the one that said I wasn't going to chase him. I just never expected you to chase him."</p><p>Before Sky could get a word in, "Actually, I'm the one who chased your sister. I kissed her and she slapped me. We didn't speak for two weeks, every time she looked at me, I thought she was going to kill me. The night I kissed her I heard her talking to Adrian in the Astronomy Tower, and that's when I knew I fucked up." Draco paused for a minute, continuing, "I apologized to her, and we talked everything out, becoming friends, you can say. Now here we are. If Mattheo would just stay the fuck away from her." Draco's face was turning red, his fist was clenching just thinking about the way Mattheo touched Sky. It fueled the rage in every part of Draco's body, until Sky gently rubbed her free hand on his arm, calming him and his face resuming its Alabaster complexion once again. "Dray, calm down, it's okay. I'd choose you over him every day babe."</p><p>"I'm really sorry. I should've supported your relationship. I'm sorry I caused so much hell for both of you. Is there any way you can forgive me? I'm sorry I said that he would come running to me, I didn't mean it. I know that he wouldn't come running to me, I can tell he truly cares about you. I miss our friends and you talking to me. And if I hear Millicent laugh one more time or talk bad about you, I may end up being sent to Azkaban" Pansy queries</p><p>Sky looks at Draco with those eyes, turning back to her sister, "Of course I can forgive you. I miss my sister! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. The way everyone found out, including Lucius, was not how we planned it at all. Our mum's still don't know; we are going to tell them tomorrow. Hell if she makes another move on my boyfriend, <em>in front of me</em>,I may be in Azkaban with you." She laughs, knowing that if anyone finds out that she or Draco work for the Dark Lord they could be sent to Azkaban; underaged kids or not, working for Lord Voldemort is not something you want <em>anyone </em>to find out about.</p><p>"Are you coming to <em>untamed</em>?" Draco questions Pansy. She looks at the way he is holding on to her sister, full of love and affection, "Yeah, I'm coming. Can I walk with you guys?" Without hesitation Sky exclaims, "Yeah! Come on!"</p><p>At that moment, life was great for Sky, besides the itching of the <em>dark mark</em> that rested on her left forearm hidden by a concealment charm. The only person who knew or felt the same pain was the man on her left side holding her waist walking down the halls going to the Room of Requirements.</p><p>Reaching the Room of Requirements, big doors appear as Draco pushes them open, seeing their friends and fellow Slytherins and Rayleigh there. The party hasn't begun yet, because the Ravenclaws haven't come nor have the few Hufflepuffs or Gryffindorks that normally show up.</p><p>"Good to see you two on good terms. We don't hate her anymore Sky?" Adrian says. Sky laughing at his question, "We never hated her, we just disliked her; and yes, we are on good terms again. Now let's get the party started."</p><p>
  <b>Draco Malfoy</b>
</p><p>As the night progressed, more people started showing up, but all I could focus on was how beautiful and happy Sky looked. Dancing with her sister as if nothing ever happened. Thinking of everything I ever did to my sister; I see her standing by the bar area alone.</p><p>"Hey Ray, got a minute to talk?" I question her. She looks at me with a side eye, "Yeah I guess so. Everything okay? I swear if you're about to say you're going to break up with Sky I will kill you myself before you even do it."</p><p>I cover her mouth with a napkin, "Shut up for a minute. I'm not breaking up with her. You really think I could hurt her? I love her and she's all I want. I just wanted to say sorry for everything. The way I've treated you since you got sorted into Ravenclaw. I really shouldn't have been mad or made your life hell, or even disowned you as my sister."</p><p>"What the hell got into you? You have never apologized to <em>anyone </em>a day in your life?" She states.</p><p>I pause before replying, thinking of how I've been a nicer person since I started sneaking around with Sky. "Actually, I have, just to Sky, no one else. I realized that it was wrong of me. You're my sister, and no matter what house you are sorted in, that shouldn't have changed that. You can say Sky has turned me into a nicer asshole. She's got something about her, as if she is the <em>Slytherin Princess</em> herself."</p><p>Rayleigh chuckles, "Skyra Parkinson, the <em>Slytherin Princess</em>? I could really see it. She's very persuasive, cunning, the guys drool all over her. Hell, she got my cold hearted brother to have some emotions other than being a prick. But I forgive you. I'm guessing this started because Sky and Pansy made up?"</p><p>My eyes glance back at the dance floor, smiling when I see her laughing and having fun, "something like that, you can say. It reminded me that family should always be first, regardless of the house, and that all Pure-Bloods should stan together. I love you sis." She hugs me, "I love you bro. Now you see that she isn't a bad person. Do you feel guilty about treating her like shit over the years?" I nod my head, "Yeah, she's amazing, and I'm lucky. Now if fucking Mattheo would stay clear of her." "You two make a really good couple. Now get out there to your girlfriend. I'll be over there in a few minutes. Treat her right Draco, I'm serious." I grin realizing knowing she's right. Being away from Sky for even a few minutes drives me mad. "I will always treat her right."</p><p>I graze behind Sky, wrapping my arms around her waist, swaying to the music, spinning her around to face me. "<em>Hé, toi, le canon."</em> {Hey there gorgeous.} Letting out a cute giggle, "<em>hey là beau. Je t'ai vu parler à ta sœur. Tout va bien</em>?" {Hey there handsome. I saw you talking to your sister. Is everything okay?}</p><p>"<em>Ouais, nous avons eu une bonne conversation. Est-ce que ta marque te démange ou juste la mienne?</em>" {Yeah, we had a good talk. Is your mark itching or just mine?} I respond to her. Without a sound she looks down at her arm and touches it, "<em>Le mien a été, mais j'essaye de l'ignorer. Nous devrons peut-être partir tôt ce soir et nous diriger vers le manoir pour nous en assurer.</em>" {Mine has been, but I'm trying to ignore it. We may have to leave early tonight and head to the manor to make sure.} I nod my head in agreement.</p><p>Pansy and all our friends are staring at us when Rayleigh says, "At least they remember the French. It was too hard for me to remember." Pansy rolls her eyes, "I agree but Sky over here learned four other languages on top of French. Which was the hardest one you learned?"</p><p>"German, but it's one of my favorites. I always sound pissed off even when I'm happy and no one ever knows." Replying, laying her head on my chest as we sway to the music. Little did Sky know, I learned a little German, just to impress her. I'm nowhere near fluent, but it's enough to compliment her.</p><p>
  <b>Skyra Parkinson</b>
</p><p>A few hours go by of <em>untamed</em>, tonight has been one of the chiller nights of these parties. So many people have been stressed with the upcoming exams and the Triwizard Tournament. I could care less about the tournament. My mind is more focused on us telling our mum's today about our relationship, and we meet with Snape for the lessons regarding the task Draco and I are faced with.</p><p>"Hey there cutie, can I get you a drink?" An unknown voice says from behind me. I didn't recognize the voice, so I knew it wasn't someone from the group. I spun around, and there he stood. Mattheo Gaunt, I'd call him by his real last name, but Merlin forbid the consequences I would be placing on myself. "No thanks. Shouldn't you be off finding some girl to shag or whatever it is you Gaunt boys do?" Glancing down at me, "Don't play stupid. I know you know. I know what else you have. I'm not an idiot you can fool. You or your boyfriend."</p><p>My eyes go blank in shock, "What're you going on about? I have no clue what you're talking about? What do I have and what do I know?" Mattheo grabs my arm and rolls up my left sleeve, "What the hell are you doing?!" I yell loud enough that Draco and Tom hear and run towards me.</p><p>"Mattheo! What are you doing to Sky?" Tom asks him. He looks at Tom in confusion, "But.. What.. No.. I know she.. Has it.."</p><p>Tom stares at him, "What are you talking about? What does she have?" Mattheo becomes angry, "I know she has <em>the mark</em> Tom! I know she knows about our father! Why are you lying to me?" Without a thought Tom yells, "Dude, just because she's a Parkinson and he is a Malfoy, doesn't mean anything! They don't know anything, and they don't have the mark! NOW APOLOGIZE TO HER, RIGHT NOW OR I'M TELLING FATHER ABOUT THIS!"</p><p>"I'm sorry... I thought that you knew and had a mark.." Mattheo says. "Don't <em>ever </em>touch my girlfriend again; better yet, stay the hell away from her!" Draco enounces with anger in his voice, as he pulls me in his grasp tightly.</p><p>Mattheo walks away and Tom looks at me and Draco. "I'm sorry about him Sky, but he can't know that you guys know. Not yet." I give Tom a hug, "It's not your fault, but I agree, he can't know yet. Thank you for standing up for me against your brother." "I'm not going to let him talk to you like that, brother or not. You two are my best friends!"</p><p>A few hours go by, "Baby, let's get some sleep. We are going to the manor at 8 AM." Draco kisses my forehead. I nod, "Okay. Goodnight guys! We'll see you Sunday!" They all say goodbye. I can sense Mattheo's eyes burning a hole through my skin.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>7:45 AM</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Draco and I wake up, shower and get ready to go back to the manor for the weekend. After getting ready, we apparate and land outside the gates of Malfoy Manor. Malfoy Manor has always been dark and gloomy, but something felt different; it seems darker than normal. He looks down at me, "Baby, it's okay. Our mums will be okay with us. Come on princess." He kisses me and we walk in the front door of the manor.</p><p>"Mum, Father, we are here." Draco loudly announces. "In the kitchen Draco sweetie." Narcissa says. We go into the kitchen and see both of our parents and Snape around the island as my mum and Narcissa are making breakfast. "Hope you two are hungry, there's plenty here." Narcissa says. Draco smiles, "I'm hungry, Sky?"</p><p>"Um.. Yeah, I guess so..."</p><p>Mum looks at me, "Are you okay honey? You seem distracted." I respond, "yeah, I'm fine." Draco glances over at me and I can see our dads looking at me. "Sky, Draco, can we talk to you?" Lucius inquires.</p><p>We walk into the den, "Are you two okay? What's going on?" Dad asks. I look at him with tears in my eyes, "I'm scared... What they're going to say? What—" Tears start to fill my eyes even more, "—what if they don't approve of us and want us to break up?"</p><p>Draco wraps his arms around me, leaning my head on his chest, running his fingers through my hair to help calm me down.</p><p>"Skyra Marie Parkinson, what would make you think they wouldn't approve? Your mums are not the ones you should be afraid to tell. You should've been worried about me and your father. If we approve, then they surely will." Lucius says.</p><p>Mum and Narcissa quietly enter the den without anyone knowing. "What's going on?! Why is Sky crying?! Draco Lucius, did you hurt her?!" Narcissa exclaims.</p><p>Before Draco could answer, Lucius begins to talk, "Cissa, he didn't hurt her. They have something they want to tell both of you, and she's scared your reactions."</p><p>"What is it sweetie? Don't be afraid." Narcissa questions as she walks over to us.</p><p>
  <b>Draco Malfoy</b>
</p><p>I lowly whisper in Sky's ear, "Everything's okay princess. I promise, I'm right here." She lifts her head up, "Okay... Mum, Mrs. Malfoy... Me and Draco..." I can feel her tears seeping through my shirt, "Mum, Mrs. Parkinson. Me and Sky are dating. We have been sneaking around everyone's backs for 6-7 months. Father was the first to know, then Mr. Parkinson. We finally told our friends. Pansy didn't take it well, but last night Sky and Pansy made up."</p><p>"Sky, why would you be scared to tell us that?" mum asks her, putting her hand on Sky's shoulder. She looks up and at mum, "I didn't know what y'all would say. I didn't know if you would approve or not." Our mums look at each other and roll their eyes. Sky's mum says, "Honey, as long as you are both happy, then that's all we care about. Now go to Snape, you need to start your lessons." As we start walking out of the den mum calls back, "Draco, you protect her with your life. Also, your Aunt Bellatrix is with Snape waiting on you two. Now go be great."</p><p>I take Sky's hand and walk out to the back door, strolling out to see Snape and Aunt Bella standing there waiting on us.</p><p>"Ahh— sweet little Draco and Skyra. My how have you two grown up" Aunt Bella says hugging us.</p><p>
  <em>Bellatrix Lestrange, the oldest sister to Andromeda and Narcissa and eldest daughter to Cygnus and Druella Black. Sorted into Slytherin while attending Hogwarts. She became a Death Eater, being the most loyal, dangerous, and sadistic followers. After Lord Voldemort's fall of power, Bellatrix and three other Death Eaters tortured two Aurors: Frank and Alice Longbottom for information Voldemort's location. Driving the aurors insane, the Death Eaters were sentenced to imprisonment in Azkaban. In 1996 the four Death Eaters, along with six others escaped Azkaban. With her escape, she still remains Lord Voldemort's most loyal and dangerous follower. For now at least.</em>
</p><p>Snape approaches, "Today we will start both of you on leaning Occlumency and Legilimens. Do either of you know what this is?" Sky automatically raises her hand. "Skyra, we are not in class, you may speak up without raising your hand. Now what is it?"</p><p>"<em>Legilimency</em> is going through a person's mind and being able to read it thoroughly. <em>Occlumency</em> is being able to close your mind against Legilimency. Both are rare and extremely difficult skills in the Dark Arts. Not many witches or wizards can successfully do these." Snape looks at Sky in surprise, "Well done Ms. Parkinson. I see you have been in the restricted section of the library again. The Dark Lord wishes that you two learn both of these. It will be painful and not easy; it will test your limits.</p><p>Aunt Bella is seen as an evil person, but she has always shown love to both me and Sky, but this is going to be different. Aunt Bella won't show us mercy, despise her being my aunt and like an aunt to Sky.</p><p>"Draco, I will start with you, then go to Skyra. Block out all memories, keep me out of your mind." Aunt Bella says. Pointing her wand at me, "<em>Legilimens</em>." I can feel her traveling through my mind and seeing the memories. Memories that don't need to be seen. Especially from third year, what happened to me. I've <em>never </em>told anyone, I couldn't imagine how torn mum and Sky would be, knowing what happened. I can feel myself screaming from the pain, "STOP! PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" She continues to go through my mind, picking at every memory as if this is a game to her. I know I need to be fighting back, but I can't; I feel weak and at this moment I can't even think of the spell to deflect the <em>Legilimency</em>, to get her out of my mind.</p><p>A few minutes go by and she finally stops, my weak, pulsating body dropping into mum's flower bed, crushing her Azaleas. With hopes that Aunt Bella didn't pay attention to what she had seen. "DRACO! BABY! Wake up, please! Please wake up Dray" I can hear Sky yelling and her tears hitting my face, her pulling my body in her lap. Although feeling weak, I raise my hand, cupping her face, "Don't cry princess, I'm okay." She hugs me tightly, "Dray, baby what happened? Why didn't you close your mind?" I opened my eyes to see her eyes Red from crying and the pain she saw me going through, "I don't know, I forgot to block her out."</p><p>"Skyra, your turn." Bella says with her dark eyes, looking at me. I knew she remembered what she saw. "Legilimens" I could Sky's eyes go from a beautiful Green Blue color to a solid Black, she tried so hard to block Aunt Bella out.</p><p>
  <b>Skyra Parkinson</b>
</p><p>If this is how Draco felt when Bellatrix was in his mind, I can understand why he forgot to block her out. I do everything I can to block or alter my memories, as much as I try I barely do it. I can feel her excursing through the memories. The moment when we were kids and I first fell in love with him, first kiss I shared with Draco, the first time we shagged, me slapping him, and the recent memories of Mattheo.</p><p>"GET. THE.FUCK.OUT.OF.MY.HEAD!" I yell as I crumble to the ground. Draco runs to me, "Sky, princess, are you okay? Can you hear me?" I open my eyes, "Draco.. What happened?"</p><p>He holds me, "You did it baby. You blocked her out. <em>Je suis si fier de toi bébé.</em>" {I'm so proud of you baby.} After a few minutes I finally come back to my normal self. I see Bellatrix, Snape, and our parents looking at me and Draco. My body became tense with the thought of them staring at us.</p><p>"Draco" Bellatrix says, "I need to speak to you privately." My cries continue, "Dray, please don't leave me."</p><p>Bellatrix bends down, "It's just for a few minutes sweetie. He will be in seeing distance. He isn't leaving you I promise." Draco kisses my head, and they walk away, to the other side of the garden.</p><p>
  <b>Draco Malfoy</b>
</p><p>"Draco. What happened to you in third year? Don't act like it's nothing. I saw it all." Aunt Bella asked</p><p>I looked at her and for the first time, I was about to reveal what happened to me. This is something I never wanted to talk about, but I can't hide it since she saw my memory. It's not that I didn't trust my aunt, it's just if I told anyone I felt like it would be Sky. "In third year, I was talking to a girl in Slytherin named Katelyn Crossley. Everything was good, then she became obsessed with me. We only talked for about two months and when I tried to end things, it made her a psycho. One night I woke up to her on top of me and after I told her to get off of me and to get away, she used the <em>incarcerous</em> spell on me. This happened for two weeks, just about every other night." I paused with tears flowing down my face, "She kept saying if I said a word, she would make sure my life was hell and my family would lose everything and that she would get rid of Sky permanently. I couldn't risk it, especially for Sky. I've never told anyone before."</p><p>A sadistic woman like Bellatrix Lestrange rarely shows emotion, "Draco, you've held this in for over almost two years. You need to tell Skyra. If you're going to be with her, she deserves to know." I give her a look, "I want to wait for a little while. I'm going to tell her; I just want to get the task over with before I do. If I tell her now, then she won't be able to focus on the task. Please don't say anything to anyone." She hands me a vial, "put your tears in this and hide it somewhere only you will know, that way when you're ready, you can show her what I saw. And congratulations, you and her, make a wonderful couple. She seems to possess things that a princess would have" I hug her, and she hugs back. I dry my eyes and make my way back into Sky and immediately hug her.</p><p>"Dray, are you okay?" Sky grips on to me. I lift her chin up, kissing her forehead, "Yeah, I'm perfect. I just love you so much beautiful and I hate seeing you hurt."</p><p>"Okay you two, go get some rest. I will have Dobby bring your dinner to your room Draco." Mum says. I pick Sky up by her thighs and carry her upstairs bridal style to my room, shutting the door. I sit Sky on the bed, allowing her to get undressed and change into a big t-shirt of mine. I walk towards her, picking her back up by her thighs, she wraps her legs around my torso.</p><p>I can sense someone is outside my bedroom door snooping, so doing the only thing I can think of, "<em>Merlins, tu es absolument magnifique, chérie</em>" { Merlins, you are absolutely beautiful, darling}</p><p>"<em>Tu es si beau. Tu est parfait</em>" { You are so handsome. You are perfect}</p><p>I kiss her passionately, moving her hair behind her shoulder kissing her neck. She lets off soft moans, "<em>Putain oui</em>" {Fuck yes.} I lay her on the bed, taking my shirt off of her, running my hands down her body, lightly kissing and leaving marks all down her body. I rub my fingers across her heat, "<em>Mouillé pour moi déjà l'amour</em>?" {Wet for me already love?} I stick my finger in her, she throws her head back in pleasure. I stick another one in and she moans louder.</p><p>I grab my wand from the nightstand, "<em>muffliato" </em>to silent the room. "Now you can scream all you want you whore. I want you to scream my name you bitch"</p><p>"Fuck Daddy! Don't stop please. Please don't stop." She pleas. Obeying her wish I shove a third finger in, pumping in and out her tight vagina. I keep pumping in and out of her until I feel walls start to tighten up, I pull my fingers out and shove them in her mouth. "Suck your juices off my fingers slut." I slap her breasts and wrap my hand around her throat as she sucks her warm juices off my fingers. "Get on your knees."</p><p>She obeys and gets on her knees, unbuckling my belt, unbuttoning my pants, pulling my pants and boxers down with my cock jolting up in her face. She licks my tip and putting it in her mouth. I throw my head back, "Oh fuck, yes. Suck my dick like the good little slut you are." I can feel myself getting close to my climax, so I pick her up, throwing her on the bed, "You remember your safe word and the colors, right?" I ask her. She nods. "Words Sky. Use your fucking words bitch!" I shout as I choke her.</p><p>
  <b>Skyra Parkinson</b>
</p><p>"Yes. Fuck yes, Draco!" I scream. He leans down and kisses me, shoving his long, thick length in me without allowing me to adjust. "Take it. What's the color Sky?" He asks. "Green, Dray." I respond</p><p>His hand on my neck curls, making it harder for me to breathe. I can feel my pulse getting faster, I run my fingers through his platinum blonde hair, pulling it, as I let out loud moans. He takes his dick out of me rubbing it against my heat, making me crave him.</p><p>"<em>Je te veux en moi, papa</em>{I want you inside of me, daddy} He looks down at me with a smirk on his face, "<em>Priez pour cela. Supplie pour moi</em>" {Beg for it. Beg for me} I want him. I want to feel him inside of me, pounding into my tight, wet, vagina. "<em>S'il vous plaît. J'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de sentir ta bite palpiter en moi. Je te veux. S'il vous plaît" </em>{Please. I need it. I need to feel your dick pulsating inside me. I want you. Please}</p><p>He oblige and shoves his dick back inside me, grabbing my throat tightly making it hard for me to swallow or breathe. He keeps on, rolling my on my knees and gets behind me. He slaps my heat making me whine but let out a moan, he does this multiple times, sticking his fingers in me. Finding my G-Spot, he keeps hitting it, pulling his fingers out, sticking his shaft back in.</p><p>
  <b>Draco Malfoy</b>
</p><p>As I shove myself back in her, she pulls herself closer making my dick go deeper inside her. She loves to fuck me back. I wrap my hand in front of her and grab her throat. I can feel myself getting closer.</p><p>" You. Like. That. Don't. You? You love feeling my dick deep inside you, you filthy slut." I grab my wand "<em>Ceptivo" </em>My grip on her throat tightens and I put full force into slapping her ass, making her wince in pain. I can feel myself getting closer, "Cum for me. Cum all over my dick"</p><p>I pound into her a few more time then I feel her walls tighten up and she grips ahold of the bed sheets, letting out a loud moan/scream, "Mmm, FUCK DRACO! YES! OH MERLIN'S SAKE! YESSSS!" Her moaning and screaming pushes me of the edge, slapping her ass hard one more time, I release myself inside of her, falling next to her."</p><p><em>"Vous ai-je blessé belle? Est-ce que ça va? ." </em>{Did I hurt you beautiful? Are you okay?} She rolls over to me, and winces in pain, "<em>J'ai du mal à respirer et mon cul me fait très mal. Mais à part ça, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aime, Draco."</em> {I'm having a hard time breathing and my ass hurts really bad. But other than that I'm okay. Don't worry, I'll be okay, don't worry. I love you, Draco} I look at her, knowing I just hurt her, and I just want to cry, "<em>Je suis désolé belle. Je le suis vraiment, pardonnez-moi s'il vous plaît. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit votre mot de sécurité? je t'aime tellement" {</em>I'm sorry beautiful. I really am, please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. Why didn't you say your safe word? I love you so much}</p><p>"<em>Je te pardonne. Je ne voulais pas dire mon mot de sécurité. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien. Mais je vais me doucher et m'allonger" {</em>I forgive you. I didn't want to say my safe word. Please don't worry, I'm fine. But I'm going to shower and lay down.} She replies, smiles, and bends down to kiss me. "<em>D'accord chérie. Ici laisse moi t'aider" {</em>Okay darling. Here let me help you}</p><p>I help her get a shower and get her dressed, laying her back on the bed, covering her up, as I see her drift to sleep. I kiss her and tell her I love her, as I walk downstairs to get something to drink.</p><p>
  <em>I love her, so much. I know I need to tell her what happened to me in third year, but I know that she will go after Katelyn, and I can't afford for Sky to get expelled or her getting hurt. I need her, not just for this task, but I need her forever, to love.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Intertwined Minds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a short chapter for me. When writing this writer's block hit hard for a few days and I lost all thought and ideas, so please be nice, lol :) But this chapter will start a new beginning and open a lot of doors for some characters.</p><p>Without further ado, I present: INTERTWINED MINDS (WC: 5,272)</p><p>Draco</p><p>As with my mouth as dry as a desert, I make my way downstairs to get a glass of water and I see Aunt Bella sitting in the library, so I make my way to her. “Aunt Bella, what’re you doing in here?” She looks up from the glass of fire whiskey she’s holding, “Hey Draco, I just needed a drink and some time to think. What’re you doing up at this bloody hour?”</p><p>“I was getting some water. I know it’s late, but I was wondering something.” I gesture. She pats the empty spot next to her on the velvet couch, “What’s on your mind? Is it about earlier?” My eyes glance down, “When you were using the legilimency on Sky, I could hear her thoughts. I could hear her internal screams for you to stop. I could feel her fighting you off. Why was that happening?”</p><p>Aunt Bella’s eyes jolted up towards mine, and she couldn’t believe what I just said. She turned a paled alabaster color than she already is.</p><p>“You could hear her thoughts while I was in her mind?” I bow my head in affirmation, “It’s been happening for a while, but I really didn’t pay it any attention until today. I don’t even try. It just happens. When Mattheo Gaunt grabbed her waist, I could hear her internal cries, I heard her thoughts and the start of her panic attack, so I ran back into her. She thought it was me grabbing her waist because I do that a lot. Why is this happening? Also, can we do a little more training, just me and you?”</p><p>“Not many people can hear the thoughts of others, but you saved her Draco. Of course we can. Muffliato. Now let’s get started.” Aunt Bella started, “Legilimens.”</p><p>At that moment I can feel her in my memories, I try to push her out. I can feel the excruciating pain run through my stiff body as I try to fight her out. She sees memories of when we were smaller, and I pushed Sky out of the tree because it was my tree to climb. Seeing her and Adrian in the Astronomy Tower that night, the first time I kissed her, and she slapped the shit out of me. As much as I scream, I know no one can hear me due to the muffliato charm on the library. I keep fighting her off.</p><p>Why did I ask her for an extra lesson? When she uses her Legilimency, it feels like her nails are digging into my brain, picking each and every memory that I have ever had. As she keeps on, I can sense something or someone else near. When out of nowhere the clawing at my memories came to a halt and I hear screaming.</p><p>“DRACO! OH MY MERLIN! ARE YOU OKAY?!” It’s Sky’s voice. I can feel Aunt Bellatrix moving my limp body to the couch and I feel Sky sit on the floor, moving my hair out of my face, hearing her holding her tears back. I grab her hand, “I’m fine princess. I just wanted a little more practice. What’re you doing up?”</p><p>Her beautiful eyes glassed over from the tears look into mine, “I.. I heard you screaming. It woke me up—” My mouth slightly drops, eyes turning toward Aunt Bella, her having the same vacant expression on her face, knowing that she muffliato’d the room moments before using legilimency on me. Very curious and worrisome. “—I got worried about you, so I had to come find you.”</p><p>Aunt Bella, with slight hesitation, “Sky— I muffliato’d the room before we started, so you couldn’t have heard him. Are you sure you weren’t dreaming?”</p><p>Dreaming? Seriously?</p><p>“No! I wasn’t dreaming; I heard Draco screaming and crying! I’m not fucking crazy!” Sky starts to shake, like she’s having a panic attack like she did in second year when I was making her life hell.</p><p>“Baby look at me. I want to ask you something okay?” I think of a question in my head. The tears forming in her eyes means that she heard the question, and I heard her answer in my head. I cup her face in my hand, kissing her. “What just happened?” She queries</p><p>Bellatrix staring at both of us, knowing we just had a conversation in our heads, “You both possess something that not many Occlumens can do. You are able to hear each other’s thoughts and are able to have conversations between one another. It’s very rare—” Her eyes banter towards us as we gaze in each other’s eyes.</p><p>“— Although, you both cannot successfully block out my legilimency, you have a gift that will be useful for your task. Not only your task, but your everyday lives as well. Next weekend when you come back to the manor, be prepared to practice your occlumency and legilimency on each other. So this week, try practicing blocking out our thoughts. Snape will meet with you and test you on what you learned.”</p><p>I took Sky back up to the bedroom and held her until I knew she was asleep. Thoughts scattered my mind, listening to her thoughts as she sleeps. All her thoughts are in French, so I will be the only person who could possibly hear and comprehend them. Even when she’s asleep I can sense the worry in the way her hands clench on to me. Wondering if even when she’s asleep if she can hear my thoughts.</p><p>“Je t'aime chérie” I think in my head. A few seconds later, I see a small smile appear on her face, as she hugs me in her sleep. I hear her think “Je t'aime, Dray.”</p><p>We woke up around 10:30 AM, getting showers and heading downstairs, getting ready to go back to Hogwarts. Walking downstairs, we hear our parents talking to Aunt Bella about last night.</p><p>“Good morning sweeties. How are you feeling?” Mum asks. “I feel fine, I suppose.” Sky replies in a soft, upset tone. I glance at mum, who is looking at Sky, “I’m alright. Ready to be back in bed when we get to Hogwarts. I’m sore and sleep deprived. It was a sleepless night again.”</p><p>I see Sky eating one of my green apples, “You may be my girlfriend, but who said you can eat my apple princess?”</p><p>Her eyes become bloodshot red; anger struck her face as she fiercely slams the apple in my hand. Starting to walk away, until I pull her on my lap, kissing her neck, “I’m sorry baby. You can eat as many as my apples as you want.” She doesn’t answer me, ignoring everything I say to her until we return to school. Arriving back at Hogwarts we each take showers. As I finish mine, I see her lying in bed and I slip under the duvet pulling her head on my shoulder.</p><p>“Dray, did you mean what you thought earlier?”</p><p>I question myself, “About saying I’m going to marry you?” Without lifting her head, “Yeah. Did you really mean you want to marry me? Or was that just a random thing you said?” I let out a small sigh, “I meant every word of it. I want to marry you, have kids with you, and I want to rule the wizarding world with you by my side or me by your side. Did you really mean the yes, it’s me and you?” Her soft lips press against my cheek, “Of course I did. Dray, what happened to you in third year? I keep hearing you say something about third year, but it’s all muffled.”</p><p>With severe hesitation, I choke my tears back. How do I possibly tell her about what happened to me. Me, Draco Malfoy, I am a victim of sexual assault. Rape. Mental and emotional manipulation</p><p>I was manipulated into loving someone who wanted to be known for my last name and the power my family has. That Katelyn Crossley is the reason I treated Sky with so much hatred, that I wanted to hate her. Thinking that she would do the same to me that Katelyn did; knowing Sky isn’t that type of person. She’s beautiful, caring, loving, selfless, and perfect.</p><p>“Can we talk about it later? I don’t want it to affect your mind on the task. It’s a lot to process and handle” I pull her closer into my arms.</p><p>Inside Sky’s mind</p><p>“He doesn’t trust me.” “He doesn’t love me. Maybe he is better without me.” “What did I do?” “Maybe Mattheo was right about me.”</p><p>Her thoughts continue and the tension building inside her is becoming hatred for herself thinking that what Mattheo told her the other week was right.</p><p>Out of Sky’s mind</p><p>Rolling her on top of me, so she is sitting on top of me, her on each side of me as I rub them, seeing the agonizing pain that fills her mind and soul.</p><p>“What the hell did Mattheo say about you? I’ll fucking kill him!” questioning her. Her eyes flutter directly looking at me, “It’s… It’s not important…It’s not a big deal Draco.”</p><p>“Listen to me, don’t ever think I don’t trust you Sky—” I lift her chin up to look me in my eyes, “— I trust you so much. More than you could ever understand, and I’m worried you’ll look at me differently, less of a man or as a bitch. This is just something that no one knows about. It’s hard for me to talk about, and I know when I tell you, you’re going to be affected entirely. Now what did he say about you?”</p><p>Her stony eyes look directly in my eyes, “Draco Lucius Malfoy! I will never look at you differently! I love you, so much. I’m going to be here for you and never leave your side.” Her eyes begin to water, “Mattheo said that I’ll get what’s coming to me. He’s threatened me a few times, keeps saying that whatever happens to me, I deserve it. And…” “And what baby? What else did he say?” The tears started pouring from her eyes, “that I would be his and he will make sure I never got to be near you or my friends again, but especially you.”</p><p>Anger filled my body; the rage is worse than I’ve ever felt. I get up from the bed, throwing a shirt on, “I’m going to get some air, I’ll be back.”</p><p>“Draco, I can read your thoughts, you’re going to find Mattheo, not get some air.” She reminds me, sitting up in the bed, “Please come back to bed.” I throw a hoodie on and turn towards her, “Baby girl, he’s not going to get away for talking to you like that. And he sure as hell isn’t going to threaten you. Please stay here baby, I’ll be back. I promise” She sighs, knowing that there’s nothing she can do to change my mind, considering how defensive I am over her. “Just be careful. I’m going to sleep. Night.” I walk out of my dorm and head start to head towards Blaise’s door, but I hear voices in the common room, so I immediately start towards there.</p><p>As I approach the edge of the stairs, I heard Mattheo’s voice and instantly the rage ignites. I storm down the stairs, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, pushing him against the wall, my forearm pressed against his throat, trying to cut the circulation off.</p><p>“I’m going to kill you Gaunt! You fucking piece of shit!”</p><p>He lets off a dry chuckle, “Oh really now Malfoy? You think you’re going to kill me? Did that whore of a girlfriend tell you what I said about her or what I would do to her?”</p><p>“Don’t ever speak to or about her ever again! You’re done for Gaunt!”</p><p>Without any thought or hesitation I rear my clenched fist back and punched him. Continuously punching him, he falls to the floor, still punching him I see the blood coming from his nose and mouth, but I refuse to stop. Blaise runs in the common room and tries to pull me off with no success. The thoughts of what Sky told me runs through my head, the thought of her crying, thinking I don’t trust her, or I don’t love her.</p><p>“FUCK</p><p>YOU</p><p>MATTHEO</p><p>GAUNT!” The punches continue.</p><p>“DRACO! STOP! PLEASE! He’s not worth it baby!” I swear I hear Sky’s voice in my mind. I feel someone try to grab me, but I shove whoever it is, probably Blaise, out of the way, until I hear:</p><p>“MALFOY! FUCK! STOP! GET OFF OF HIM!” Blaise’s voice screams in anger. “Goyle, Pansy take her. NOW!” Blaise continued</p><p>Crabbe, Tom, Adrian, and Blaise all grab me and pull me off of Mattheo. I turn around facing the guys, them all looking at me. Adrian puts his two senses in, “What the fuck was that Malfoy? Why the hell would you do that?” I roll my eyes, “He threatened Sky, called her a whore. Why else?” Crabbe steps in front of Blaise, “Mate, he’s not talking about that!”</p><p>With an extremely confused face, “What are you talking about then?”</p><p>“Oi, you shoved Sky off of you while she was trying to get you off of Mattheo. When you pushed her, she hit her head and was knocked unconscious. Goyle and Pansy took her to the hospital wing.” Adrian says.</p><p>My face turns to a ghostly white color, “Fuck! Oh Merlin’s fuck! I gotta go!”</p><p>Running towards the hospital wing, brushing my fingers through my hair out of anxiousness, pushing through anyone who gets in my way; I have to get to her. I start running, faster than I have ever ran before, like my life depended on it. I can’t believe I did this. Making my way to the other side of the castle, I reach the hospital wing, shoving through the doors, I see Pansy, Goyle, and Madam Pomfrey.</p><p>“Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you? Oh my, let’s get your hand cleaned up.” Madam Pomfrey says.</p><p>“No thank you, I’m fine. How is she? How’s Sky?!” I question, my whole body shaking.</p><p>Pansy gives me the stare of death; at this moment, the Dark Lord himself doesn’t scare me as much as Pansy does right now. Which is understandable since Sky is her twin sister. Goyle is staring at me with hatred. “Leave! Just fucking leave Malfoy! You did enough damage! My sister may have permanent brain damage and memory loss because of how she hit her head! Because you shoved her!” Pansy screams at me. I start sobbing,</p><p>“Pansy, I didn’t mean to hurt her. I would never! I thought it was Blaise. I was so pissed after what she told me Mattheo said to and about her, I couldn’t let him get away with it. I would never intentionally hurt her! I love her! More than anything. You think I would intentionally do this to her?!”</p><p>She looks at me as the intent of her murdering me decreases, “What did he say about her! What did he do to her?!” I look at her, tears still streaming down, she grabs my collar of my hoodie, “Malfoy, what the hell did he say about my sister?!”</p><p>“He threatened her. He stated whatever happens to her she deserves, and she has it coming. He plans on hurting her Pansy, I had to do something. She’s my girlfriend, my everything, I couldn’t just sit there and do nothing. I didn’t know it was her grabbing me, I would’ve never done that if it was her.” She hugs me, “Draco, she loves you and I’m sorry. I should’ve known you wouldn’t hurt her. I’m going to crucio him!” I look at Sky laying in that bed unconscious and instant regret filled my heart. “Y’all go on, I’m going to stay with her. Least I can do since I caused this.” I put my head in the palms of my hands.</p><p>“Mate, you can’t blame yourself. You were protecting her, and you didn’t know she was behind you.” Blaise claims as he puts his hand on my shoulder.</p><p>Pansy adds in, “Malfoy, she will forgive you. I do and so will my parents once they know why. She will be okay, she’s a Parkinson, she’s strong.”</p><p>They leave and I crawl in the bed lying next to her, laying her head on my chest, holding her as tight as I can, kissing her forehead. “Baby, please wake up. I’m sorry. I would never hurt you on purpose, and I especially would never lay a hand on you in the intention of hurting you. I need you, more than you will ever think. Please wake up, I can’t do this without you. I love you Skyra Marie Parkinson, so much.”</p><p>For the next week I didn’t attend any classes, I stayed right by Sky’s side in hopes that she would wake up. Blaise and Pansy bring me breakfast, lunch, dinner, and my schoolwork. The only time I leave her side is to use the bathroom and shower, which Madam Pomfrey has been letting me use the one in the infirmary. Sky’s parents and mine have come to see her. Astonishingly, father wasn’t livid I have been skipping lessons to be by her side. I fell asleep in the chair next to her bed, holding her hand like always.</p><p>“Malfoy. Hey wake up. You need to eat something.” Blaise’s voice says. “Mate, come on wake up.” He said. I slowly wake up and I feel a twitch in my hand.”</p><p>I get up to kiss Sky’s forehead when I hear a slight grunt and see her eyes start to open, “Draa-co. W- what happened? Where am I?” I begin sobbing, “Baby, you’re awake. I’m so sorry! I am, for everything! Please forgive me. I love you so, so much.”</p><p>“What’re you talking about Draco? What happened?” She bats her eyes up at me. I put my hand on her face cupping it, “After you told me about what Mattheo said, I went and found him. Things got way out of hand, and you went to pull me off and I thought it was Blaise, and I accidentally shoved you causing you to hit your head on the table. You’ve been unconscious for a week. I’m so sorry. I don’t blame you if you hate me.” She grabs my hand, “Draco, I don’t hate you. It’s okay. I’m fine, just a severe migraine. How long have you been here?”</p><p>Blaise laughs, “He hasn’t left your side since it happened. He’s skipped lessons; me and Pansy brought him breakfast, lunch, dinner, and his schoolwork. He wouldn’t leave your side. He’s been worried about you; we all have.” I look at him with the look, but she turns my face towards her, “Dray, you didn’t leave my side? I love you so much.” I smile and kiss her, “I couldn’t leave you princess. I love you more. Madam Pomfrey, is she free to go?”</p><p>“Yes Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Parkinson, I suggest you stay in bed for another few days. I have already informed Headmaster Dumbledore. Ahh here he is now.”</p><p>“Ms. Parkinson, I am glad you’re okay. After speaking to your parents, they recommended Mr. Malfoy stay with you or you will him for the next few days to ensure you’re okay. Also, they have requested your presences at Malfoy Manor tonight until Wednesday, they said it was an important family matter.” Professor Dumbledore expressed, with his long white beard that has a tie in the middle of it along with long white hair. “Yes sir. Thank you. Come on darling, let’s go home for a while. Apparating was out of the question considering Sky just woke up from a week’s long coma, due to my incoherent, arrogance, trying to be protective ass, so we took the floo network.</p><p>We arrived in the library of Malfoy Manor, the place I call home. Many summers Sky and Pansy would also call it home due to our fathers workload and her mum being a healer at St. Mungos in the Psych Ward. Of all places in this enormous manor, her favorite place was the library; twice the size of the one at Hogwarts, Sky was more at home in the library than anywhere else. As much time as she spent in the library mum and father had made her a hidden bedroom inside the walls of the library that way she could sleep in there and not having to keep prancing up and down the stairs at ungodly hours of the night for a new book. In one week she had read 12 novels. Not some 100 page book, but some that had 600-700 or even more pages per book.</p><p>“Draco, Sky, is that you in the library?” Mum’s voice echoes. “Yes mum. We’re coming out.” I respond in a loud tone not realizing that the loud noises are increasing her migraine. Mum, father, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson come in where we are.</p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson hug Sky and her dad is looking at me with a disgusted look; I can’t blame him, I am the one who did cause his daughter to be in a coma for a week, because I couldn’t control my anger.</p><p>“How are you feeling Skyra?” Father asks. She bolts her eyes to him, sitting up prim and proper as we were taught to as children, “I’m feeling well, thank you Mr. Malfoy.” Father immediately interrupts before she can continue, “Skyra, please, relax. We know you’re not well. Just lay down on the couch and get comfortable.”</p><p>The verity that just came out of his mouth seems so unreal. We were never allowed to lay on the couch. It’s an expensive 400 galleon velvet couch. She looks with sad eyes, “Would it be acceptable if Draco sat next to me and I just put my head on him?” Our fathers gave each other a side eye and nodded.</p><p>“Yes, you may. Just be gentle with her, she’s very fragile right now.” Mum answered before father. Father becomes angry, “Narcissa, speak when spoken to. Merlin’s beard, after this long I still have to remind you who runs this household.” He slaps her and she just sits there; knowing there’s nothing that can be done and that she has become accustom to it over the years. I can feel Sky shake from the sight of that.</p><p>“Mrs. Parkinson, may you hand me that cover behind you?” I take the cover from her and cover Sky, knowing she’s not cold, but having to make sure that they can’t read her mind.</p><p>Conversations between Draco and Sky through thoughts</p><p>“Draco…”</p><p>“It’s okay baby. I’m right here. I’m going to cover you up, so they think you’re shaking from being cold instead if scared,”</p><p>She nods, “Promise me something?”</p><p>“Anything beautiful”</p><p>“Promise me that you won’t fall in love with anyone else. That it’ll be you and me forever. And no more knocking me into comas.”</p><p>She can sense me rolling my eyes, “Baby girl, I could never fall in love with anyone other than you. You’re my everything. It will always be me and you. Until the day I die. And no more knocking you into comas. I love you. Start to fall asleep so I can take you upstairs and lay you down. I don’t want to be down here. I want to cuddle you and hold you close to me.</p><p>“I love you Dray. Okay, that won’t be hard.”</p><p>End of thought conversations</p><p>Sky leans her head on my shoulder, her eyes slowly drifting shut. The conversation between parents are the least of my worries. Once I know she’s asleep, I pull the cover over her shoulders to keep her warm and moving her hair out of her face. I can sense our parents eyeing me staring down at her. She’s absolutely perfect, even when she’s sleeping. I couldn’t imagine a life without her. I need to work on my anger, to protect her, no matter how hard it gets.</p><p>“Draco take Skyra upstairs and get her in bed. Poor girl needs some good sleep, in a pleasantly comfortable bed.” Father says. “Yes sir. Good night everyone.” I reply. Picking her light body up and carrying her upstairs, lying her in my bed, covering her up. For the first time in a week I get to actually hold her body tight to mine. Knowing that I get to wake up and she will wake up too, that I get to have true conversations with her. Getting her into bed, switching her into a pair of my sweats and a t-shirt so she’s comfortable.</p><p>“Bonne nuit ma belle. Je suis si contente que tu sois de retour avec moi. je t'aime ma chère” {Good night beautiful. I'm so glad you're back with me. I love you my dear.” I whisper in her ear as I pull her closer to me. She smiles and tucks her head into my chest, hearing her thoughts say she loves me too.</p><p>I can hear father shouting at mum about disrespecting him, the leader and man of the house, and that she should have more respect him like Sky does. I hate how abusive father is to her, and if she only knew the secrets he is hiding, but she will find out in due time.</p><p>The next morning</p><p>I wake up around 6 AM, noticing Sky is still sleeping peacefully, so I gently slide out of bed trying not to wake her up. I put a shirt on and silently walk downstairs, seeing mum sitting in the kitchen enjoying a cup of tea.</p><p>“Good morning sweetie sleep well?” mum questions with a smile on her face. I can tell she has a concealment charm on to cover the spot where father hit her. “I slept decently; I kept awakening, wanting to make sure she was okay. I can’t stop blaming myself for this. If I would’ve controlled my anger, this wouldn’t have happened. I love her so much mum, I don’t want to lose her. How did you sleep mum?” I ask her, with her response, “Slept well. Draco, honey, calm down. She’s safe, nothing is going to happen to her. She knows you didn’t mean to do that to her. And she loves you honey.” Mum always knows what to say to make the situations better, to some extent. I see her smile even through the pain she can feel radiating off of me.</p><p>I sit my cup of tea down and feel small arms wrap around me from behind, kissing my cheek gently. “Dray, please stop blaming yourself. I know you didn’t mean to do it. I forgive you. Je t'aime et tu ne me perdras jamais. Tu essayais juste de me protéger. ” {I love you and you will never lose me. You were just trying to protect me.} Mum looks at Sky and me, “I’m so glad that you two can use the French you learned to have conversations with one another. Makes your relationship stronger than ever. I’m going to leave you two be. We have a meeting in a little while, so go get ready darlings.”</p><p>Mum leaves the kitchen, leaving me and Sky there. I sit her on my lap, “How did you sleep beautiful?” She giggles, “I slept great, mainly knowing I would wake up and see your handsome face, even though you weren’t there.” I kiss her forehead, “I’m sorry darling, I will be next to you tomorrow morning. je promets. Let’s go get ready for the meeting love.”</p><p>I carry her upstairs on my back. I help her get a shower. Dressing in my all black suit, she comes out of the bathroom in a black dress that compliments her figure with no flaws. “Oh-wow. You look ravishing.” She smiles, “You look handsome as ever. Are you ready for the meeting?” I nod.</p><p>We walk down the stairs and into the office. All eyes are on us; well more Sky than me. I can’t blame anyone for looking at her, she’s perfect. We sit down in our seats, and see that Tom is here; wondering if that asshole of a brother of his is going to be here as well.</p><p>The Dark Lord begins his speech, “Thank you all for being here, like you truly had a choice in all honesty. Today we welcome a new member who is joining us, Tom Gaunt. Wormtail! I require my wand. Mr. Gaunt to the most powerful group of Death Eaters there are.” Wormtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew, walked over to the Dark Lord and pushed up his shirt sleeve, allowing the Dark Lord to press his wand into Tom’s arm. Tom whimpers in pain, which I don’t necessarily blame him, the pain is horrendous. “You may sit down Tom.” The Dark Lord announces. Tom responds in a low but respectable tone, “Yes, my lord.”</p><p>“Skyra, Draco, how is the task coming along? I understand you both have been absent from the task and classes this weel.” The Dark Lord queries.</p><p>Sky looks towards him, “Yes my lord we have. However we are becoming closer to a successful task, my lord. I plan on working extra hard the coming up week to make up for the week I was in the infirmary.”</p><p>“Very well, please keep Snape updated on the tasks, if you need assistance. Tom, you will be joining Skyra and Draco. Only watching until they give me a successful report on you. You are dismissed.” Lord Voldemort replies</p><p>Sky, Tom, and I all walk out and go into the library. “Sky I’m really sorry about Mattheo. He’s a complete nutter I tell you. And sorry for making you guys lie to him about everything. Father has him locked in his room with everything taken away.”</p><p>“It’s not your fault Tom, yours either Draco. And I’d rather him not know until the perfect time, that’s he’s fucking with the wrong girl!” Sky says. I kiss her forehead, “I love when you’re like this. Let’s go back to school.” They both agreed.</p><p>Using floo powder to get back to our common room, Mattheo is sitting on the couch, “Hello princess, how are you? I see you’re still with that abusive git that caused you to go into a coma for a week.” He smirks towards me. “Leave me alone Mattheo. I don’t feel like dealing with your ornery, egotistical jackass self today.” Sky replies, grabbing my hand, leading me to the dorm.</p><p>Reaching the dorm, she shuts the door, still in her black dress and I in my black suit. She pushes me against the wall, pulling my tie.</p><p>“Y’know what this black suit does to me Malfoy. Why must you be such a tease?”</p><p>I smirk at her, wrapping my hand around the back of her neck, pulling her to me, “And you know what the black dress for me. Looking as perfect as you do. Y’know I don’t like when you show off what belongs to me. Dressing like a little slut. You must know consequences are coming your way. Now don’t you princess?”</p><p>“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. Why don’t you show me?” She teases walking away from me.</p><p>I grab her by the back of her neck, pulling her back, “You don’t walk away from me, until I let you, bitch”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Skyra</b>
</p><p>Grabbing me back the back of my neck, pulling me back to him, "Are you scared of me Sky?" I let out a silent gulp, "N-n-no I'm not." He gets closer to me and I back into the wall, he cups my face with his hand and rubs his thumb across my bottom lip, "Jump." I jump as he commands, while he catches me, I latch my legs around his torso. Our light pecks turn into wet kisses, our wet kisses turn to sloppy tongue fighting. I rip his shirt of him as he yanks my dress off.</p><p>Beginning to kiss my earlobe and neck, he makes his way down to my chest, viciously biting and sucking leaving love bites everywhere. "Mmm, Draco that feels so good." I let out in a moan. "Good princess. You've been a bad girl. Do you think you can handle your punishment?" He whispers into my ear, feeling his hot, mint breath on my earlobe. I give a slight smirk, "Always"</p><p>As he continues to leave love bites down my body, grabbing a handful on my hair, pulling my head back as his hot breath sends chills down my spine. He walks me to the bed and throws me down, pulling his wand from his back pocket, "<em>Incarcerous</em>" he says as ropes tie both my hands and feet to the four posts of the bed. Trying to squirm, the ropes get tighter. "I'm going to put this blindfold on you and you're a good girl, aren't you?" He says pulling a blindfold and something else out of our secret drawer. I nod my head and he gives me the look, "Give me words, understand me?" "Yes sir, I'll be a good girl."</p><p>Placing the blindfold on me, I feel him climb on top on me, kissing from my neck, down to my naval, making his way down to my thighs, nipping at them as he massages one of my breasts. Taking his free hand, rubbing his thumb on my clit. Pulling his thumb away, he grabs something on the other side of my right leg. He takes the object and puts it in my vagina, then turns it on. As the vibrator makes my stomach twist and turn, he slides his thumb on my clit. "Don't move princess, if you do then not only do the ropes get tighter, but I'll turn it up to the highest setting and there will be other <em>consequences</em> to your punishment." He says as he rubs his tongue up and down and nibbling at my clit. "Fuck Draco, I need it, please!" I scream and squirm.</p><p>"What'd I say about moving princess?" He questions. I smirk, "But maybe I want to, maybe I like the thrill and surprise consequences." Pulling away from my clit, I feel him leaning over me opening the nightstand drawer, "What's your safe word?" I reply back to him, "<em>Apple." </em>I feel him lean back up, and scooting down, licking and kissing a part of my hip, "Move again and you'll be saying that safe word, understand?" I nod, "Yes sir."</p><p>Curiosity begins to travel through my mind, what <em>consequences</em> could he possibly make me face? So me being the disobedient little brat I am and wanting to test his patience I move my body just a tad, so the ropes tighten a little. "Now now, you're such a bad girl. This is going to be cold and painful. Stay still or it'll hurt worse." I nod and smirk knowing I love the pain, so I move again. This time, I start feeling a stinging sensation and I knew exactly. So I move a little more, causing the sensation to grow. I can feel his erection growing inside his pants. I keep moving to inflict what Draco think is pain, for me it's satisfaction.</p><p>He takes the blindfold off of me as I feel the stinging again, he's sucking the blood from the cut on my hip bone.</p><p>"You didn't say your safe word. Why?"</p><p>I giggle, "I like the pain, it's fun." "I'm impressed. You handled it well." He said as he plants a kiss on the heart and his initials, he carved in my hip bone. "Now you will always have me in your heart when I'm not around."</p><p>He wrapping his big veiny hands around my throat, my eyes roll to the back of my head. "Don't you look away from me. You're going to look me in the eyes as I seduce your soul."</p><p>My eyes lock to his, he takes the vibrator out of my soaking, pulsating vagina as my juices pour out. As he whispers in my ear, "I'm going to do what I want to you, don't disobey me baby girl." I look him in the eyes, "Yes daddy, please fuck me hard and to your pleasing." He bites his lip, looking me in my eyes.</p><p>He shoves two fingers in my heat, "Oooo, such a good and wet girl for me." He pulls them out and sucks my juices off one of his fingers, "Mmm, you taste so sweet princess." Shoving his other finger in my mouth, "Like the way your pussy tastes baby?" "Yes daddy, I taste so good."</p><p>Before I can say anything, he invades my entrance by slamming his long, thick, throbbing shaft in me without letting me adjust to his size. Pulling out and slamming back into me. I let out a loud moan, "daddy, please fuck me harder." Gripping on my throat tighter, "SO. FUCKING. TIGHT. I'm going to fuck your brains out. Keep taking this dick beautiful. Scream my name for me baby."</p><p>"Fuck daddy! Please! I'm going to cum. Please let me cum for you." I scream as I buck my hips up not caring how tight the ropes get. He pounds into to me harder, deeper and faster, making me scream. "Cum for me you dirty slut. I want to feel your warm juices cover my dick. Cum you slut! NOW!" He says as he pulls me closer, giving him more access to go deeper. "Daddy, I'm cum—" I start to scream as I feel myself release on him. "Fuck Sky, I'm coming for you." He says as I sense all his cum going deep in my pulsating pussy.</p><p>His body drops next to mine, "Do you feel better now? Have you let your frustrations out?" I ponder. He moves my hair out of my face, "I do feel better, my love."</p><p>
  <b><br/>
The Next Day</b>
</p><p>Today is the day we start back on the task, but now we have Tom joining us. I wake up to see a note on the desk.</p><p>
  <em>Saw you sleeping peacefully, didn't want to wake you. Meet me in the Great Hall when you wake up princess. I love you<br/>
-D.M.</em>
</p><p>I get a shower, curl my hair, and throw on my short Green and Black plaid skirt, White blouse, and Green tie; grabbing all my books, wand, and robe, I make my way to the Great Hall. As I walk through the corridor, I feel a pair of hands grab my waist and pull me into a dark, musty closet.</p><p>"Dray didn't get enough last night, I see. I thought you wanted me to meet you and Tom in the Great Hall?"</p><p>I hear snickering, "Stupid girl, you really think that Draco can save you right now? I will have my way with you."</p><p>It was Mattheo. He kisses me, me pushing him away, him yanking my hair pulling me back. "Get the hell off of me Riddle!" I yell, but he covers my mouth, not letting a noise out. Biting his hand didn't do anything except him becoming angry, slapping me. "You're getting what you deserve." He says, sliding his hands up my thigh, making his way up near my underwear. My legs trembling scared.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Draco</b>
</p><p>{Sky's thoughts}<br/>
<em>Draco if you can hear me, help please.<br/>
Mattheo has me, please help<br/>
He's going to hurt me.<br/>
Fuck the one time I need you to hear me you can't.<br/>
{Can hear her crying} Dray... please.</em></p><p>"Tom, we have to go! Now! Something's wrong!" Screaming and pulling his collar of his shirt.</p><p>"What's going on Malfoy?! What're we doing?" Tom says. Not looking back, "Your brother has Sky. We need to find her! NOW!"</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Skyra</b>
</p><p>Without any thought I threw a punch at him, taking off running towards the Great Hall. I hear Mattheo yelling and running after me. I turn a corner and bump into someone.</p><p>"Sky, baby. Are you okay?!" Dray yells as he pulls me into his arms</p><p>Digging my head into his chest crying, "You heard me. It worked. I did it." Kissing my forehead, "You did it baby. I heard you and I came running. You're safe now, I promise. He won't hurt you."</p><p>"Where are you, you stupid girl?!" I hear Mattheo yell as he comes around the corner, greeted by Draco and Tom.</p><p>Draco looks at me, "Go sit with Blaise and them baby. We'll be there in a few minutes." "Draco, I'm not leaving you!" I tell him. "Baby, please, just go. I'll be right behind you." He says when Tom grabs me, "Go Sky! Just do it! We will be behind you. Now go!" I run to the Great Hall to Pansy, Blaise and everyone.</p><p>"Sky! What's wrong?! What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Pansy and everyone yells at me. Blaise and Adrian hugging me. No words could come out of my mouth, just dry heaving and crying at this point. Worried about Draco and Tom.</p><p>As much as I wanted words to form and come out of my mouth, they couldn't. I sat there listening to Pansy being worried; Rayleigh running from the Ravenclaw table over next to Pansy. Blaise and Adrian knew something happened but wouldn't push the topic until I was ready. Instead I just keep my head on Blaise's shoulder trying to stop crying.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Draco</b>
</p><p>Grabbing Mattheo by the shirt, "Stay away from her! Don't ever touch her again, do you understand me?!" All he does is laugh and mock both of us.</p><p>"Mattheo, seriously, stay away from her. Do you want me to tell father about this? Stay away from Sky. You can't touch her like that! Any other girl is fine, but <em>not</em> her." Tom says. "Oh, you have a soft spot for the little slut, don't you? Just wait until I kill her; better yet, why don't I mark her, so she's mine? I think I like that better." Mattheo says in a sinister tone</p><p>If Sky can hear my thoughts right now, she would be scared of me. Not even caring if Mattheo is the Dark Lord's son, he put his hands on her. Those sordid hands, all over her. Now threatening to mark her as his own. I need to be giving her warm, safe embraces and kisses so she knows she's safe. She was a victim of his unnatural behavior, his crude touch. Something she would never want to happen to anyone, almost happened to her.</p><p>"Malfoy, go to Sky. Me and my brother have to have a talk. Go make sure she's okay. I'll be there in a few minutes."</p><p>Making my way to the Great Hall, I can hear her cries in my head. Hating herself for letting him touch her.</p><p>I get to the Slytherin table and she's got her head on Blaise's shoulder, Adrian moving down a seat so I can hold her. "Hey baby, it's okay, come here." I pull her to me as she continues to cry, turning her head to mine, "You're safe okay He's not going to touch you again. Tom is handling him. He wanted me here with you. We need to talk to Snape." I pick her up and head to Snape's office. I can feel her legs shaking, more though her body as a whole shaking from what happened.</p><p>"Dray, I'm sorry."</p><p>I stop and look down at her, "Don't say you're sorry. You did nothing wrong princess. He hurt you. He touched you with his grimy hands on you, his disgusting lips on your sweet, beautiful lips. This isn't your fault, you understand me. Don't be sorry princess." She immediately grabs me and tightly hugs me. Feeling her not wanting to let go. "I love you Draco. Thank you" I smile and kiss her, "I love you more Sky. Why're you saying thank you?" She glances at me, "For just being you and being protective of me." I pull her in a tight embrace, "I will always do what I can to protect you. Now let's go to Snape."</p><p>We get to Snape's office and Tom is already there, "Are you okay Sky?" Tom asks. She nods her head yes. She sits on one of the chair, "So Mr. Gaunt has told me his version of what happened. Ms. Parkinson, do you mind telling me what happened before Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Gaunt came to your aid."</p><p>She clasped her hand to mine, "I was walking to the Great Hall to meet Draco and Tom, but when I felt someone pull me into a closet. He kissed me when I pushed him off of me." She started to cry, and I hug her and Snape interrupted before I could talk, "It's okay Ms. Parkinson, take your time." I wipe her tears and look in her eyes, so she knows she's safe.</p><p>"After I pushed him, he grabbed me by my hair pulling me back, then he started running his hand up my thigh near my underwear. When I said <em>'what the hell Riddle' </em>all it did was make him angry and he slapped me. I punched him and ran out of the closet and that's when I turned the corner, and it was Draco and Tom. Sir they only protected me. But we can't ruin the task. No one can know what he did except us. It can't be my fault the task failed."</p><p>Professor Snape gave us a look, "Okay, but from now on someone <em>must</em> stay with you at all time. No matter who it is, someone has to be with you. The Dark Lord will be told about this incident. Now go work on the task. You three have been excused from class today and tomorrow. If anyone asks, you are working on an important assignment for me."</p><p>"Yes sir" we all say.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Skyra</b>
</p><p>Thoughts run through my head on what I could've done to not be trapped by Mattheo. Is Draco getting sick of having to continuously protect me from him. Is he going to stop loving me or get tired of being around me. I hate the thoughts that go through my head. Sometimes I want to pitch myself off the Astronomy Tower, so no one has to worry about me or protecting me.</p><p>Fuck stop Sky, focus on the task.</p><p>Don't worry, Draco loves you. Right?</p><p>"Baby, are you okay?" Draco questions. I look at him, "Yeah, I guess so. Just a little traumatized." He pulls me into his warm embrace and holds me with tight force. "Me and Tom won't leave your side. Mattheo won't get to you anymore. I love you princess."</p><p>I snug my head into his chest as he and Tom wrap their arms around me and tell me to <em>shush</em> and that everything will be okay. But will it be okay? How do I know that Mattheo won't find a way to get close to me?</p><p>"Let's just start working on the task, please." I say lowly with little assurance. Tom walks behind us and Draco begins mind conversation.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Mind Conversation</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, stop thinking he's going to get you again, I'm right here baby."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dray I can't, this has traumatized me. He dehumanized me, I can't."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Princess, I'll be by your side no matter what. If you want to sleep when we get to the ROR, then sleep on the couch. It's been a long morning."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be okay. I need to make sure we get this done. We have to go to Borgin and Burke's this weekend to ask Borgin about the cabinet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay angel. I love you, don't forget that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know Dray. I love you so much."</em>
</p><p>
  <b>End of Mind Conversation</b>
</p><p><br/>
Reaching the seventh floor, the door for the Room of Requirements appears and we go in and try to find the cabinet and an object that I can practice to bewitch before having to do it to the Triwizard Cup.</p><p>"So what is this place?" Tom questions as his eyes wander the room looking nervously. I look at him, "this is the Room of Requirements, it's more known as the Come and Go Room. It appears when you're in great need of it and puts items in the room that your need at that time."</p><p>He looks around at all the antique items laying around and sees something that I've never paid attention to before. "What's that Tom?" I ponder as I look the other way, my eyes trying to find the cabinet. He holds it up, "It's Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem."</p><p>Once he says the word <em>diadem</em> my eyes shoot up, "Tom! We need to take this to your dad! NOW!" Draco and Tom both look at me, "Why Sky? What is so important about this thing?"</p><p>Letting out an annoyed sigh, shaking my head, "Dray, remember that book I told you about, the one about horcruxes?" He looks at me confused, "Yeah, but what does this Diadem have to do with horcruxes?" Rolling my eyes, "Do you guys ever pay attention to anything? Especially you Tom!" "What the hell did I do?" He asks</p><p>"Let's just go to your dad, then I'll explain."</p><p>They both grab ahold of my arm as we apparate to Malfoy Manor into the den.</p><p>"Draco, Sky, Tom. What are you doing here? You should be in class!" Narcissa says to us worriedly</p><p>"Mum, Snape has us excused for today and tomorrow. Is father and the Dark Lord here?" Draco asks her. He sees her eyes and hugs her, "We are fine, don't worry mum" She smiles and hugs him back, "Yes, they're in the office. I will bring you tea."</p><p>We make our way into the office and all the Death Eaters look up from the Dark Lord as he speaks, "Ah what brings you three here." As I lift my hand up and he sees the diadem in my hand, he questions, "Where did you find that?" I look down at it, "We, I mean Tom found it in the Room of Requirements. Neither of them know what importance Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem is."</p><p>"Do you know the importance of it Ms. Parkinson?"</p><p>I nod my head, "Yes my lord I do."</p><p>"What is the importance of it?"</p><p>"My lord, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem is horcrux. Not only is her diadem a horcrux but so is your diary, Marvolo Gaunt's ring, Salazar Slytherin's locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini, and there is one more. I have a theory on what it is, but I'm not entirely sure."</p><p>My father and Lucius both look at the Dark Lord and back at me as father stands up from the enormous table, "Skyra, honey, how do you know so much about this?"</p><p>"Honestly, I'm not entirely sure how I know all of this. I just do. I read that book of horcruxes <em><span class="u">Secrets of the Darkest Art</span></em>, but none of those are in the book. It's like the knowledge of it is just in my head; it sounds ridiculous I know." I hold the tears back, I can't let the Dark Lord or any of the Death Eaters know how weak I can be at times, so I shift my attention back to the diadem.</p><p>Draco hugs me as the Dark Lord talks, "Everyone disperse now! Parkinson, Malfoy, Tom you stay." As everyone leaves the office, the Dark Lord approaches us, "Why are you two being so protective of her right now?"</p><p>"Father—" Tom begins before he is cut off, "What did your disgrace of a brother do now?" Dark Lord questions with anger in his voice.</p><p>Tom gulps, "—He pulled her in a dark closet on her way to meet me and Draco in the Great Hall. Out of nowhere Draco grabbed me by the collar and drug me out saying that we have to go, that Tom had Sky. We ran into her around a corner. He kissed her, and he was going to cause harm to her."</p><p>I cut him off before he could say anything else, "Lord, don't take him out of Hogwarts. I need him to keep thinking he knows about me. It'll help keep the attention off why we are missing classes and why there is tension. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make sure this task is done. We have two months until the mission needs to be complete before the third task of the tournament."</p><p>"Are you sure? I can have him taken out. I am sorry he did that. He doesn't have any control, just like his whore of a mother. Once this task is over, he is out of Hogwarts. Now leave the diadem here and get back to the task. Snape will check on you in a few hours." The Dark Lord announces. We leave the manor and go back to the Room of Requirements.</p><p>"I'm going to get us some food. Blaise is supposed to meet me outside of the bathroom." I say. "Okay angel. You know what to do if you need me. Be safe. I love you." Draco says as he places a kiss on my forehead. I smile, "I love you too"</p><p>I sneak out of the Room of Requirements and meet Blaise at the bathroom. "Hey Sky, why are you guys up here?" Blaise questions. I laugh, "Blaise, I told you that Snape has us cleaning out some rooms for a new assignment he is going to be doing in a month or so." I hate lying to Blaise, especially since he is our best friend. I feel like we are betraying him, Rayleigh, Pansy, and all our friends, but I know that no one can know.</p><p>"Is Malfoy ready for Quidditch on Saturday?" Blaise questions, but I'm zoned out. "Sky. Hey you okay?"</p><p>I shake my head, "Yeah, what's up. What'd you ask?" He laughs at me, "I said, is Malfoy ready for Quidditch on Saturday?" "Oh yeah, he's been practicing more after we all go to sleep." I giggle. He looks down at me, "You know he really wants to impress you, right? At practice he's always like, 'do you think Sky will notice me or cheer for me?"</p><p>Adrian literally mocks him the whole time. One time Adrian looked at him and said, 'Malfoy, remember when you said she was shagging me for the popularity? Well look who's so infatuated with her that he wants her to notice him during a game." Then damn Nott wanted to join in with, 'Mate, she's your girlfriend of course she will notice you. She'll most likely be in your jersey. So is her sister single because I think she's hot.' Blaise told me.</p><p>I laughed my ass off, "Does he not realize me, and Pansy are twins? Like we look identical."</p><p>"You should've seen Malfoy. He got so pissed off knowing that Nott thinks Pansy's hot, indicating you're hot. But to everyone else, you're the smart and hot twin. Malfoy can't get enough of you. He's told me and Tom he plans on marrying you one day."</p><p>I whisper lowly, "Blaise, don't look back, but Potter has been following us since we left the bathrooms on the seventh floor. He's been following me and Draco a lot lately."</p><p>"Yeah, he's been following me and Malfoy a lot too. I think he thinks Malfoy is up to something. You know he thinks the worst of him." Blaise tells me</p><p>Why is Potter following us? Does he know that we're doing something. Oh fuck, what if <em>he knows!</em> This isn't good. I need to get this food and get back to the guys. No, no, no. I'm just going to tell them to get out now.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Draco</b>
</p><p>"Draco, if you can hear me, you and Tom need to leave the Room of Requirements."</p><p>"Potter has been following me and Blaise since we met at the bathrooms. Blaise said he's been following you too."</p><p>"Meet us in the Great Hall. Be sneaky"</p><p>I look at Tom, "We have to leave." He stops looking for the cabinet, "Why, is everything okay?" Looking around me, "Okay, so me and Sky can have conversations through our minds. You're the only person who knows. That's how I knew she was in trouble with your brother. And she just told me Potter has been following her and Blaise since they left the bathroom. He's been following me too. She told us to meet her in the Great Hall."</p><p>"Do you think he knows?" Tom queries</p><p>"I'm not sure, but we have to make sure he doesn't find out about our marks or anything, just like your brother. So come on."</p><p>Replying to Sky, "We're on our way baby. Where are you? Is he still there?"</p><p>"Great Hall. He's been staring hard at me. Just be careful please."</p><p>"I will princess. Be there in a few minutes. Make sure that Crabbe and Goyle don't eat all the food." Her only response was a laugh.</p><p>Walking in the corridors, "So how long have you two been able to do this?"</p><p>"The first time I truly noticed it was when your brother grabbed her waist, and I heard her internal screams. I thought I was crazy, but my Aunt Bella told me it's something rare. Now it's easier to talk to each other when shit hits the fan."</p><p>"Wow, that's fucking awesome." He says</p><p>We get to the Great Hall, me sitting next to Sky and Tom across from her. "Depuis combien de temps vous suit-il?" {How long has he been following you?} I question her</p><p>"Je n'ai commencé à le remarquer que depuis que Mattheo a commencé à Poudlard" { I only started noticing it since Mattheo started Hogwarts} She responds. I hold her hand and kiss it, "Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, nous devrons simplement être un peu plus secrets en entrant dans la salle des exigences. Nous en parlerons à Snape." { Don't worry too much, we will just have to be a little more secretive when going into the Room of Requirements. We will talk to Snape about it.} I tell her.</p><p>"Y'all make me sick. Being all hopelessly romantic in French. Makes my stomach turn." Nott says. We both look at each other and laugh knowing we aren't being lovey, "Nott, you're just jealous you don't know French or have a girl to use it on." He rolls his eyes, "I'm sure I speak a better language than French. It's called pleasing a girl. You should try it sometime Malfoy."</p><p>"Bébé s'il te plait ne le fais pas. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu me plais plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais plaire à quoi que ce soit. Allons-y beau." {Babe please don't. He's not worth it. You please me more than he could ever please anything. Let's go handsome.} She grabs my hand and rubs her thumb across it. It's the little things she does that completely relaxes me and makes me forget why I was angry. Nott continues to run his mouth, "Damn Malfoy, cat got your tongue, or your little bitch girlfriend does."</p><p>My blood was boiling in anger and I started to open my mouth, Sky squeezes my hand, letting go and slams her hands on the table. "Damn Nott, are you that jealous of me and Draco you have to pretend that you can actually please a girl? From what I hear, every girl you've ever been with didn't even finish because you barely last five minutes. So how about you shove off!" Nott's face becomes Crimson as he stands up and gets in her face, "That's not what your sister said last night when she was riding me. Only reason Malfoy fucks you is because he feels sorry for you. He doesn't care about you!"</p><p>"The fuck are you talking about?! I never slept with you! I'd have to be the most desperate bitch there is to sleep with you." Pansy yells across the table</p><p>The next thing I know is that Sky is throwing punches, grabbing his hair and swinging him around, continuously punching him until he's bleeding everywhere. It takes me, Blaise, Goyle, Tom, and Adrian to pull her off of Nott. "Baby, he's not worth it. Come on, let's go" She looks sexy as hell when she's this angry; kicking and punching us to let her go to attack him again. We take her back to the common room and sit her on the couch. She stands up and screams, "Why the fuck did you idiots pull me off of him?!" Blaise looks at her, "Because, he's an idiot and you are better than that!"</p><p>"Is it true?!" She yells at me. "What are you talking about?" I question her. She looks at me with eyes of anger and hurt, "Are you only fucking me because you feel sorry for me?!"</p><p>Did she just ask me that? How could she even think that I feel sorry for her. She's my everything. I love her more than I love myself, I love her just as much as I love my mum, which says so much. I can feel the anger and the water building up in my eyes. I want to throw everything in sight, just because she would even ask that.</p><p>I grab her hands, "Baby, I fuck you because I love you. He said that to get to you. And it's not just fucking you, it's making love to you. You're not just a girl that gets fucked and I don't want anything to do with. You—" I pause, and I wrap an arm around her waist, with one hand stroking her beautiful brown hair, "— You are so much more than that. You are the girl I get to call mine and me hers. I get to cuddle you every night, kiss you anytime I want, the girl I love so much. Nott is a complete nutter and will never understand what we have. I love you Skyra. More than anything." I feel a tear start to roll down my cheek and she wipes it away.</p><p>"Dray, I love you. I'm sorry to think you would ever do something like that. I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot."</p><p>"No you aren't beautiful. Don't stress about Nott. You aren't an idiot. You're my baby girl and you were scared that what he said was true. But know, I love you and I <em>want</em> you, I crave you. From now on, with this type of stuff we will take the veritaserum, just so we know the truth. Hell, I will take it right now, just so you know that I'm not fucking you because I feel bad for you. I do it because I love you princess. "</p><p>At that moment she stands up and jumps into my arms, her lips crashing into mine, arms around my neck, legs around my torso, I wrap my arm around her and the other on her neck. Nothing at that moment mattered, just her. I don't even care who is in this damn common room, I'll take her right on this couch, I just want to feel her bare body pressed against mine.</p><p>"Okay, you two get a room" Tom and Adrian say with a voice of disgust.</p><p>Without breaking our kiss I tote her upstairs and into my dorm, shutting the door and locking it. She pulls my wand out of my robe pocket and with a hoarse tone she says <em>muffliato</em>. With astonishment I pulled away, "My wand—" I couldn't believe it, "— it fucking obeyed you. It's never obeyed anyone other than me before; not even my mum."</p><p>She kisses my lips, my ear, down to my neck, talking into my neck, "Maybe that's a sign" she continues to kiss me. I gently lay her on the bed, putting her hands above her head holding them against the bed. Her touch was a cascade of fire and water fighting each other, her eyes morphed to a dark green, our noses touching, her puffy lips practically begging for mine.</p><p>Looking up at me, she bites her lip, with her scarlet cheeks, "Mmm, don't bite your lip!" my stern voice demanded. "I..."</p><p>My lips press against her neck.</p><p>"am..."</p><p>Moving down to her chest.</p><p>"going to..."</p><p>Down to her naval.</p><p>"destroy and own you, Skyra Parkinson"</p><p>In that moment I could tell her underwear was soaking wet with her pussy juices. Her eyes undressing me and begging me to destroy her. I shoved two fingers in her, kissing her and I feel her chest tighten as I grabbed her throat and her head knocking backwards letting off soft moans. Giving her my sinister look, I knew at that very moment she's going to melt right underneath me. "Draco, please—" she starts to beg</p><p>"Please fuck me. I want your cock in me. Please Draco"</p><p>Being the dominant but obedient guy I am, I impel myself inside her. "So. Fucking. Perfect." I say heaving. "You're not going to be able to walk or feel your legs when I'm done with you, understand me kitten?"</p><p>"Yes daddy" She flickers her eyes at me as she digs her nails into my back, scratching in downward. I can feel the blood dripping down my back. Right when I start to feel her tighten up, I pull out of her and put my face to her heat. "You're not going to cum until you are satisfied, <em>mon cherie."</em> I glide my tongue against clit, nibbling it, while I slide my fingers inside her and thrust them in and out, against her g-spot. Letting out deeper and louder moans, she runs her hand through my hair, grabbing a handful pulling my hair as I continue to make her moan.</p><p>"Draco" Her breathing becomes heavy and starts to studder her words. "I'm.." she pauses as she puts her legs on my shoulders, me pushing her legs to each side of her head, unceasingly twirling my tongue on her clit, folds, and in her, grabbing her waist bringing her hips higher. "Cum for me. Cum all over my tongue, be daddy's good girl." Obeying me, she lets all her warm, sweet fluids go all over my tongue and face. "You taste so fucking sweet kitten. Such a good girl for daddy." Her legs already shaking, "Can you handle more?"</p><p>She nods her head. "Words. Use your words!" I yell at her . "Yes daddy, kitten can handle more. Please, I want more!"</p><p>"Fuck baby, I'm coming! Take it like the good little slut you are!" Both of them finish together, gasping for breath, panting heavily. I kiss her head and pull her to my arms, "I love you, so much gorgeous."</p><p>"I love you too Draco... Why did Nott say all that stuff about me?"</p><p>Looking down at her with those gloomy eyes, "Don't worry about him. He's an idiot and has no idea what he's saying. You know how he gets sometimes. He's angry that Pansy has rejected him so many times that no girl wants to date him now, hell even shag him. He's trying to get under your skin to make us break up and him able to make a move on you."</p><p>"Eww, that's disgusting! Goyle has a better chance than Nott ever would!"</p><p>Goyle turns his head and grins, "Awesome, I'm above Nott. Watch out Pucey, Daphne is going to say that next. I see you Sky." Winking at her</p><p>Standing up and grabbing Goyle by the shirt, punching him, "Stay. The. Hell. Away. From. Her!"</p><p>"Bébé, arrête. C'est ton ami! Il ne voulait rien dire par là. S'il te plaît bébé. Je t'aime tellement, arrête." {Babe, please stop. He's your friend! He meant nothing by it. Please baby. I love you so much, just stop.}</p><p>I back off of Goyle, seeing that he's covered in blood, "Shit, I'm sorry mate. You know how I feel about Sky." He gets up off the ground, "I shouldn't have said that my bad. Sky, I'm sorry I said that." Sky looks at him while grabbing ahold of my arm with hers, "Don't say it again and you won't have to worry about Draco beating your ass. You'll have to deal with me."</p><p>"Tu es si sexy en ce moment chérie. Faites-lui peur de vous" {You're so hot right now darling. Make him scared of you}</p><p>"Malfoy, Sky, you may want to go up to the room. Mattheo and Nott are walking in together." Blaise runs in and says. Me and Sky look at each other and have one of our mind conversations</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Mind Conversation</b>
</p><p>"I have an idea"</p><p>"What is it princess?"</p><p>"How about we pretend to get into a huge fight and go to separate rooms. Mattheo will most likely follow me. I want you to apparate into my dorm and when he comes in and tries to make a move you come out."</p><p>"Do you think it'll work? Do you think he'll do it?"</p><p>"I hope so, it's worth a shot. I have an idea about what we can do to get him to believe we have no clue, maybe he won't follow us anymore, along with Potter."</p><p>"Okay baby, we can try."</p><p>"What do you want us to fight about Dray?"</p><p>"Kiss Blaise... Don't ask questions, and make it seem real. I'll tell him first so he will know to go along with it"</p><p>"Whatever you say. I expect you to degrade me when you yell at me."</p><p>"Seeing you kiss him will definitely do it, trust me."</p><p>
  <b>End of mind conversation</b>
</p><p><br/>
I walk up and murmur into Blaise's ear, "Sky is going to kiss you when Nott and Mattheo get in here. Don't push back and act like you like it. Just go with it, and we'll explain everything later."</p><p>Not even a minute later, the common room door opens, walking in laughing is Nott and Mattheo. I nudge Sky and she walks over to Blaise, him wrapping his arm around her waist and pressed his lips to her, I can see him sliding his tongue in her mouth, gliding it. My anger builds up to the point I am about to blow up. Knowing it's apart of the plan, the anger is real. And here starts the beginning of the plan.</p><p>"What the actual fuck Sky?! My best friend?! And Blaise, my girlfriend?!"</p><p>"Aww is daddy issues mad that his best friend is better?"</p><p>Blaise adds, "Don't be jealous you couldn't live up to the expectations that she deserves."</p><p>I smirk at her, "You're such a fucking whore! To think you'd ever be faithful. First with Adrian, now me. Go jump off the Astronomy Tower you slut!"</p><p>As those words came out of my mouth, I could feel both of our hearts breaking. Even though this is a plan, the hurt isn't.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Mind Conversation</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love you princess. I don't mean any of this, I promise. Please don't jump off the Astronomy Tower. You're not a whore or a slut. I love you"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know, it just hurts hearing these words come out of your mouth. I love you"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>End of Mind Conversation</b>
</p><p><br/>
"You know what, fuck you Draco Malfoy! FUCK YOU! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She storms off towards her dorm and I rush to my dorm. I used to enjoy watching her cry, but now it hurts more than anything. Once I reach my dorm, I apparate to her dorm, where she's crying on the bed</p><p>I sit next to her, bringing her to me, "don't cry baby. I love you, you know that right?" She looks up at me with tears falling, "I know, it broke my heart to even think of doing that. I was an idiot to even want to do this plan." Before I can respond to her, there's a knock on her door, she kisses me, "get in the closet."</p><p>I hide in the closet and can see through the crack in her closet door. When she opens the doors it's Mattheo. Her plan is working, damn she's so clever.</p><p>
  <b><br/>
Skyra</b>
</p><p>"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy."</p><p>He looks me up and down like I'm some kind of toy, "I wanted to check on you. That blonde bitch was out of line. Come here"</p><p>I know that if I want this plan to work, I have to play this right. "Fine. Come on in." He walks in and as I close the door, he's sitting on my bed.</p><p>"Don't worry about him. He doesn't deserve you. I can help you forget about him."</p><p>"What do you mean help me forget about him?" He looks at me, "You know what I mean. I saw those tongue moves between you and that Zabini guy out there. Maybe I can show you some more tricks." He pushes me on the bed, climbing on top of me.</p><p>Then my dorm and closet doors slam open. "Get the hell off of my girlfriend you freak!" Draco screams, pulling him off of me, punching him.</p><p>"Mattheo, what did I say about staying away from her?! Seriously, get the fuck out of here!" Tom shouts at him.</p><p>The guys push Mattheo out of my room, shutting and locking the door. So now there stands Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Rayleigh, Adrian, and Draco. Draco pulls me into him arms while I cry. All I can think about is why did I do this? Why did I think this plan was going to work?!</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, I'm here now. You're safe baby."</p><p>"Okay, so now, can someone please explain what the hell was all of that in the common room?"</p><p>I sit on the edge of the bed as Draco sits behind me, wrapping his arms around me, laying his chin on my shoulder, "Well, we wanted Mattheo to think Sky was cheating on me so all of us could catch him in the act of trying to take advantage of her."</p><p>"That's why you kissed Blaise?" Pansy questions</p><p>I glance at her, "Yeah, I had to cause an argument between me and Draco. As much as it hurt to do that, I know it was the only way."</p><p>"Baby, you know I didn't mean any of what I said. I had to make it believable. I love you more than anything in the world." Draco replies kissing my neck. Then Blaise speaks up, "I have a suggestion."</p><p>Everyone acknowledges Blaise as he continues, "How about we make it seem that we are all mad at each other when he's around, so he thinks he has succeeded at ruining friendships. Or make it to where Draco, Sky, Rayleigh, and Pansy are good with each other. Then me, Goyle, Crabbe, Adrian are good with each other. And the two groups are <em>mad </em>at each other. Tom you are neutral with all of us."</p><p>Glancing at one another, "that would work, then each night we all apparate somewhere to talk about it or something." Draco says</p><p>"We can use that empty classroom on the fifth floor that everyone thinks is a closet, no one would ever think of going there." I announce. We all agree and everyone other then Draco leaves.</p><p> </p><p>Cuddled up on the bed, Sky and Draco look deep into each other eyes. Draco moves the hair out of Sky's face, leaning in kissing her cheek, then her nose, and finally her soft, pink rose lips. One peck turns into two and turns into making out, pulling her onto his lap without breaking the kiss. After a few minutes, they pull away as he continues to gaze into her love driven eyes.</p><p>"The past nine months have been absolutely perfect and I'm glad I have you as mine. Je t'aime Skyra Marie Parkinson." She lays next to him, laying her head on his shoulder, "Je t'aime Draco Lucius Malfoy. I can't wait for the future together."</p><p>In the middle of the night, Tom burst through Sky's dorm door, "WAKE UP! MALFOY, SKY!" Both of them jump up, "WHAT?!"</p><p>"The cup, it's missing! The Triwizard cup was stolen! I'm pretty sure Mattheo took it. I used the cloak and searched everywhere I could, I can't find it. We have to find it, we have to go to the manor! I already told Snape."</p><p>Sky jumps up, "you two go to the manor, I'm going to the Astronomy Tower to leave Pansy a note. She goes there every morning." Draco kisses her, "Be careful and if you need me... Please be careful baby. I love you." She kisses back, "I love you Dray, now go on. I'll be there soon."</p><p> </p><p>Sky runs up to the Astronomy Tower and there he is. Mattheo Riddle. Exactly where she knew he would be.</p><p>"Riddle."</p><p>"Parkinson."</p><p>"Why'd you steal it? What kind of game are you playing?"</p><p>He lets off a chuckle, "I stole it because I know what you're doing with it. You and that boyfriend of yours. Along with my stupid brother. I wasn't born yesterday. I know you've been trying to curse it for the tournament for Potter. I know you're working for my father and you're hiding it. So just tell me the truth."</p><p>"I won't tell you anything because you're completely mental."</p><p>Walking closer to Sky, "I'm really going to enjoy watching you and your boyfriend fall apart so I can mark you as mine. Tom already marked your sister; I saw it on her neck this morning. I can't wait to mark you, so no one can touch you unless I'm dead. I heard you at Malfoy Manor the other day talking to my father about Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and following Potter. Just tell me and you can go on your way. I'll put the cup back right where it belongs."</p><p>Sky starts to walk away when he snatches her arm, "Oh, if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you and frame it on blondie. Got it Parkinson?" Letting go of her arm, she feelings a stinging sensation where he twisted her wrist so hard, it's bleeding; she then apparated to Malfoy Manor, knowing that Draco's life rests in the palm of her hand and she can't tell anyone. For the sake of the man she loves. Mattheo Riddle will be the reason for her failure.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. U N B R E A K A B L E</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**TRIGGER WARNING!**</p>
<p> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTEXT OF RAPE! PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!</p>
<p>This chapter isn't as long as I had originally planned it, but due to some personal reasons, I will make it up in future chapters. Please ignore any spelling errors!</p>
<p>Without further ado, I present: U N B R E A K A B L E (WC: 6,403)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tom picked Sky up, the picture she was holding of her and Draco fell to the ground and Draco picks up the picture. He's confused but angry, "Get the hell out Astoria! I need to be alone, and I have to clean this shit up." "But babe" "GET THE FUCK OUT GREENGRASS!"</p>
<p>Draco sits on his bed, looking around the room and then at the picture of him and Sky when his door slams open, "What the hell did you cause Draco?! You caused Skyra attempt to kill herself because you cheated on her with Astoria Greengrass of all people?! A family of blood traitors, over a girl who loves you more than anything. A sweet, funny, well-rounded, sophisticated girl, who you asked the Dark Lord's permission to mark, so no one could hurt her! This is how you repay her?! By cheating on her with someone who only cares about your last name. Wait until your father and the Dark Lord hears about this!"</p>
<p>"Mum—" He mutters, bug before anymore words can escape his mouth, "enough Draco. You've caused enough damage. I hope you wake up and realize the amazing girl you had as yours every time you look at that picture, everything in this room. You may be my son, but I'm disgusted in you. Get rid of that Greengrass girl, immediately. If not I will make sure someone else does."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Mr. Gaunt, what happened to Miss Parkinson?" Madam Pomfrey questions. "I'm not quite sure ma'am, but when I found her, there was an empty pill bottle and a razor blade next to her."</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey takes a look at Sky, "she's in a coma. I'm not sure how long she will be out. There may be a chance it's a permanent coma. You should go to your dorm."</p>
<p>"Can I stay here with her? I don't care how long it takes her, she's my best friend and I need to make sure she's okay." "Of course Tom. But I do request you go eat meals." "Yes ma'am, I will."</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey leaves Tom and Sky. As her unconscious body lays on the bed, Tom takes her hand, "Sky, I'm so sorry. I should've gone up there with you. You're my best friend and I don't want to lose you. Just because Malfoy is being a douchebag, doesn't mean you have to be alone."</p>
<p>Every day for almost two weeks, Tom has come and sat with Sky to check on her. Madam Pomfrey can never give Tom any feedback on her condition, but he's not giving up hope. Pansy and everyone else has came to see Sky. When everyone is asleep and no one is in the hospital wing, Draco would sneak in every other night to check on her. After laying in bed after his mum left, he stared at the pictures in his room of him and Sky and realized that he fucked up.</p>
<p>"Princess, I'm so sorry. I would never cheat on you. I hope that one day, you will forgive me for everything. I'm sorry. I love you Skyra Parkinson" Draco bends down and kisses her forehead, looking down at her with a tear running down his cheek, then walking away.</p>
<p>The next day after lunch, Tom came to see Sky like clockwork. He hated seeing his best friend in the condition after almost two weeks. "Hey Sky, it's Tom. I know you can't hear me, but I hope you wake up soon. I can't stand to look at Draco knowing what he did to you. My father is understanding of the task not being worked on because I don't want do this without you."</p>
<p>Sky's eyes start twitching, slowly opening, "T-T-Tom?"</p>
<p>"Sky! Madam Pomfrey! She's waking up!"</p>
<p>Madam Pomfrey prances over to the bed where Sky is and looks down at her, "Miss Parkinson, can you hear me?" "Yes ma'am," she says with a low tone. "Can you tell me what happened to you?"</p>
<p>She looks down at her wrapped up wrists and starts crying, "he... he cheated on me and I don't want to live without him. I took all my pills and I slit my wrists..."</p>
<p>"I will leave you two alone," Madam Pomfrey walks away</p>
<p>Tom sits on the bed next to Sky and wraps his arms around her, "hey it's okay. I'm right here. He hasn't shown up to classes in two weeks and Astoria is at the manor. Narcissa came and <em>talked</em> to Draco after everything. His father is furious with him after this. They have been waiting for you to wake up—" he pauses as he looks into her Green eyes, "— they're going to give her to the dementors. But Draco told Narcissa that he doesn't remember anything on what happened. Someone said they saw him coming in here to see you after curfew"</p>
<p>"Tom have you stayed with me the whole time?"</p>
<p>He smiles, "no, Pomfrey made sure I went to classes and ate, but every chance I got I have been here with you. I hated seeing you like this."</p>
<p>Without hesitation Sky leans up and presses her lips against his. Although he can sense the light pain from the crucio pulsating through his body, he didn't care at that moment. He put his hand on the back of her neck, pursing their lips closer together, their tongues gliding in sync.</p>
<p>Continuing for five minutes, until they pull away. "I'm sorry Tom. I shouldn't have done that..."</p>
<p>"Don't apologize. I enjoyed it. I just don't want you to regret it because of the whole... Well you know."</p>
<p>"I don't regret it. It shows how much you care about me. When do you think I can leave? I need to find a new dorm I suppose."</p>
<p>"She said you could leave when you felt ready, and you can stay with me. I have an extra bed too so you can have a bed to yourself and your own closet." "Are you sure? I don't want to cause any issues." He picks her limp body up, "no issues, so let's go. Everyone should be in class, so we won't have to fight a crowd."</p>
<p>He carries her through the halls and into the Slytherin Common Room and into his dorm, laying her on his spare bed. "You can wear any of my clothes until I can get yours out of his dorm. He hasn't talked to anyone or been near the group. No one will talk to him after all of this." "Tom, I know this may be a lot to ask, but will you lay with me? I just don't want to be alone, and I enjoy your company. I'm sorry if I'm a little needy in most ways. Who knew that being unconscious for two weeks could take a toll on your sex drive." She let off a little laugh</p>
<p>He lays on the bed, he pulls her closer, her back to his chest. Moving the hair off of her neck, he kisses her neck. She lets out a small moan.</p>
<p>"Is this okay?"</p>
<p>Even though her back is on his chest, she nods her head slightly, "yes, it's okay."</p>
<p>Flipping her on her back, "may I?" she nods in agreement, he pulls her sweats and underwear down, kissing on her thighs, leaving little love bites. Moving his way up to her heat, he kisses and licks her as she moans a little louder.</p>
<p>Tom knows that he can't give her exactly what she wants and needs because of her being marked by another guy, but he can do just enough to satisfy her needs and his own. "Tell me at any point you want me to stop, or you feel uncomfortable." "Okay," she replies.</p>
<p>Sticking his fingers inside her heat, pounding into her while licking her clit. "Oh fuck, yes. Right there!" He licks faster and pounds harder, "Yes Draco, just like that. Fuck. I need more."</p>
<p>Tom acknowledges that she just called out Draco's name, but considering everything that happened to her within the past two weeks. He couldn't be mad, especially since he marked her sister. This was for both of them. Helping his best friend, no emotions attached, just <em>taking care of</em> his friend.</p>
<p>Pulling his fingers out of her heat, he shoves them in her mouth, "taste yourself Sky." She licks her juices off of his fingers as he continues to shove his tongue deep inside of her until he feels her walls clenching on his tongue. Taking his tongue out, he shoves his fingers back in, smashing into her, making her squirm.</p>
<p>He felt disloyal to Draco and Sky's what was relationship, but he's tried to pleasure her to keep her mind off of Draco.</p>
<p>Once she finishes for a third time, he uses a cleaning spell on her and pulls her sweats back up, climbing back up to her side. "You weren't uncomfortable, were you?" he queries. She smiles at him, "no, I wasn't uncomfortable. I'm sorry I called out Draco's name... I just."</p>
<p>"Don't apologize, I know this is hard on you. Things will get better for y'all, I hope. You're the perfect couple I hate seeing you upset." Without saying another word, he dove in and their lips were pressed together, her tongue sliding into his mouth and his hers. The door swung open.</p>
<p>"What the fuck is going on here?! Why are you kissing her Tom?!" That voice. It was Draco. He pulls Tom off of Sky and begins to punch him rapidly, his pace not slowing down, but increasing.</p>
<p>"Get off of him Draco! NOW!"</p>
<p>"No, he shouldn't be kissing you!"</p>
<p>Sky grabs him by the back of the neck and slings him off of Tom, "why does it matter to you?! Shouldn't you be with Astoria, your girlfriend? You obviously didn't give a fuck about me, mainly since you said that you would never date me!"</p>
<p>"Sky, I would never say that! I would never date Astoria, never lay a finger on her. You are the one I want, no one else. I don't remember anything!"</p>
<p>Scuffing at what he just said, "yeah, just use the fucking <em>I don't remember anything</em> bullshit!"</p>
<p>"Tom, you knew I marked her, and you still fucking kissed her! I hope the cruciatus curse was making your whole body tense up while your lips were on hers!"</p>
<p>"EXCUSE ME?! YOU FUCKING MARKED ME?!"</p>
<p>Draco and Tom's eyes meet and they both swallow, "Sky, he did it to protect you from Mattheo. He loves you, but he's an idiot." "Tom, can you leave me and him alone, we need to talk."</p>
<p>Before Tom could start to walk out the room, Draco speaks up</p>
<p>"Let's go to the Astronomy Tower, that way if you decide to push me off, I'll die in my peaceful spot." "Fine!" The whole way up to the top of the Astronomy Tower was quiet. Not one word was said, not a noise was made. Sky could feel Draco's nerves from behind her. Making it to the top of the tower, she looks at him, "Spit it out Malfoy. Tell me why you cheated on me instead of just dumping me?! And why the hell did you mark me!"</p>
<p>He attempts to grab her hand, but she pulls it away. He frowns as he looks down, then back up at her. "Sky, I marked you because I wanted you safe. I couldn't risk anything happening to you. I asked your dad and he said it was fine, just knowing you were safe, and I asked the Dark Lord for the ability to do it. Sky, I would never cheat on you! I don't know what happened. All I remember is on my way to the bathroom, Astoria stopped me. That's all I remember. Then when I saw you on the bathroom floor unconscious, and the picture of us fell from your hand when Tom picked you up—"</p>
<p>"Draco"</p>
<p>"—No, Sky, listen to me. I love you; I would never hurt you. I marked you for your protection. Not because I want to own you, but I needed you to be safe. Astoria is at Malfoy Manor in the cellars. Aunt Bella has been having her fun with her and I haven't gone to class. I've stayed in my dorm looking at all our memories together. I couldn't go anywhere in this merlin forsaken castle or at the manor, everything reminds me of you. I missed you. I needed you, I still need you. I want you back. I need you baby, as mine."</p>
<p>"Draco, I love you, but how do I know you're telling the truth?" He grabs her arm and they apparate to the manor, where Narcissa and Lucius appear, "Skyra, sweetheart! You're okay!"</p>
<p>For the second time ever, Lucius Malfoy hugged me, "I'm glad you're okay. But what are you two doing here?" "I'm taking her to the cellar and giving Greengrass and myself veritaserum. I need Sky to know I would never cheat on her and that I love her."</p>
<p>Taking me downstairs to the cellars, "Ahh the little bitch is still alive, what a shame!"</p>
<p>"Shut up Greengrass" Draco pours the veritaserum down her throat, "Astoria, are we dating?"</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>"Did you give me a love potion to break me and Sky up?"</p>
<p>"Yes. I just wanted you to marry me so I can have a powerful last name. I don't like you at all."</p>
<p>"Who helped you do this?"</p>
<p>"Mattheo Gaunt. He wants to mark Sky as he own so you can't have her."</p>
<p>"Once I drink this, ask me anything, I have to tell the truth." He says, but before he drinks it, Sky stops him, "after you, I want you to give me a little, so you can have the validation of knowing what I you need to know." He agrees and drinks most of the serum.</p>
<p>"Draco, do you really love me? Would you ever cheat on me?"</p>
<p>"I love you more than anything in this world. You deserve all the happiness in the world. I would be the dumbest person in the world to ever cheat on such an amazing girl like you."</p>
<p>"What is the real reason you marked me?" With no hesitation in his voice, he looked at her with those shimmering through the darkness, "I marked you so I knew you would be safe and that Mattheo nor any of guy could hurt you. I didn't mark you to own you or your body, I marked you for your safety. I should've asked, but it was the only way to keep you safe without you getting hurt or involved."</p>
<p>The potion wears off and she runs in his arms, "I'm sorry Dray" He wraps her arms around you, "it's okay princess." "It's my turn now."</p>
<p>"You don't have to love." "Dray, it's better that we all knew, okay?"</p>
<p>She drinks the Veritaserum and Draco glares in her eyes, worried about the words that will be spoken when he asks her his questions.</p>
<p>"Did you enjoy what happened to you tonight?"</p>
<p>"It meant nothing; it was pleasuring but wasn't the same feeling I get with you."</p>
<p>Scared of the next question, but he needs to know...</p>
<p>"Did he make you feel better than I do? Do you still love me and want me? Do you hate me for marking you?"</p>
<p>She breathes for a second, "No one makes me feel better than you do. It was a spur of the moment, and it wasn't the real thing. It wasn't you. I love you more than you will ever know. Of course I want you, I don't want my life with anyone else. I want to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy one day. I could never hate you, especially for wanting to protect me. I love you and you marking me shows how much you love me." The potion wears off of her as tears form in their eyes.</p>
<p>The Dark Lord appears, "what would you like to do to Miss Greengrass Draco?"</p>
<p>"First sir, I need to take care of something." He turns towards Sky, "Sky, I love you and I hope you know now that I would never hurt you and that I love you more than anything. I only only marked you for your safety. Will you be my girlfriend again?"</p>
<p>"Yes Draco, I will, but you will have to gain my trust back. This whole situation has hurt me tremendously and I'm scared to give you my all right now."</p>
<p>He pulls her into his arms, "I love you princess. That ring on your finger will always be true. Never doubt my love for you. I will do whatever I have to for you to trust me again baby girl" He kisses her. "Enough of this sappy love shit. Do as you please to this blood traitor."</p>
<p>Sky smirks, "Astoria, you're the first one on my hitlist that I finally get to have some fun with. I'm going to make sure this is the most excruciating, drastic, life-threatening pain you will ever receive. Even your sister wants you gone. Her wish is my command."</p>
<p>"Please don't hurt me. Yes I wanted Draco, but Mattheo was the one who gave the idea of the love potion. He wants you to split up so he can have Skyra for his own. He wants both Samantha and Skyra," the dark haired witch said as she begged and pleaded for Sky not to torture her.</p>
<p>"As much as I'd love to sit here and chit chat with you, actually, I don't want to."</p>
<p>"Crucio!"</p>
<p>The stentorian screams that escaped Astoria's mouth was unbearable to many of the death eaters as the screams became louder and more violent the longer that Sky held the cruciatus curse on the girl. Through the screams, the witch begged for it to stop, but the more begging that was done, the longer the curse was held on her.</p>
<p>"S-stop please." She gets out of her mouth while trying not to scream. "I'll help you, do anything you want. Just please stop"</p>
<p>Sky and Draco look at each other and can think easily how they could use this to their advantage, "okay witch, you will do exactly what we say. No questions ask. Better yet..." Draco walks over to the Dark Lord and his Aunt Bellatrix and whispers something. The Dark Lord nods his head as Bellatrix walks over, with a shit-eating grin.</p>
<p>"Put your arms out," Draco barked at Astoria. Very hesitant she slowly started putting her arms out. Becoming angry Draco snaps, "either put your arms out or Sky here will happily cast the cruciatus curse on you again and so will my Aunt Bella."</p>
<p>Quickly putting her arms out, Bellatrix gleams at Sky and Draco. They both grab on to one of Astoria's forearms as Bellatrix pulls her wand out of her pocket.</p>
<p>"Do you Astoria Greengrass vow to help Skyra Parkinson and Draco Malfoy with any information they need?"</p>
<p>"I do"</p>
<p>"Do you promise to obey their commands with no questions ask?"</p>
<p>"I do"</p>
<p>"Do you swear that you will not give any information or inform Mattheo Gaunt or anyone else other than Skyra Parkinson, Draco Malfoy and Tom Gaunt. And any information obtained will be told to those three immediately?"</p>
<p>"I do."</p>
<p>As Bellatrix continues the unbreakable vow, the red light appears that binds the vow, that if any party of the contract is broken that person will perish. Once the vow is complete, the three pull their arms away from one another, leaving them in silence while Draco and Sky mentally discuss the plan, they have for Astoria to fulfill.</p>
<p>
  <b>Mind Conversation</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We need to figure out what Mattheo is planning."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mainly why he is so obsessed on trying to stalk us and to ruin our relationship."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What do you suppose we do then Dray?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We use her to our advantage. Follow my lead princess. I love you gorgeous."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I love you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>End of Mind Conversation</b>
</p>
<p>"Now. Now. Now. What should we have this blood traitor do for us first?" Draco questions as he glides his tongue on the top of his teeth. Sky looks deep into Astoria's soul as she looks at Sky and Draco with a look of mortification.</p>
<p>"You're going to figure out what Mattheo is planning and why is trying to sabotage mine and Sky's relationship." Astoria gulped and before saying anything Draco continued, "remember, if you deny us or say anything to Mattheo what the consequences are."</p>
<p>Giving off a wicked laugh, Bellatrix pulled a mudblood from the cellars, "Greengrass, if you go against anything in the vow this will happen to you."</p>
<p>Bellatrix threw the mudblood on the black marble floors of the manor, "crucio," the man was screaming in agonizing pain. Giving a swift look back at Draco and Sky, nodding her head, then turning towards Astoria, giving a smirk</p>
<p>"<em>Avada Kedavra!"</em></p>
<p>The bright Green light flashed from the tip of Bellatrix's wand unto the <em>wizard</em> whose body is now laying lifeless on the marble floor. The wide-eyes that Astoria is giving, means she knows the consequences that could happen upon her if she were to go against the vow that she had made.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath before uttering a word, "how do you want me to go about this?"</p>
<p>"You'll find a way to keep his girlfriend distracted, making her believe that he is helping you <em>study</em>, and then you'll figure out how to get him to tell you his plan. Once we get back to Hogwarts, your mission begins." Sky announces with no hesitation in her voice. She looks back at Draco, "ready sweets?"</p>
<p>"Ready my love," Draco says as he grabs ahold of her arm. Both glancing up from the floor, "grab on now, Astoria," Sky says looking at the witch with anger in eyes.</p>
<p>The three of them apparate back to the Astronomy Tower, Draco gleams at Astoria, "your mission begins now. Go now and come find us when you have information. And make sure you knock on the door, witch."</p>
<p>As they watch Astoria slowly trot her way down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower, Draco pulls Sky into him with his firm grip around her waist, "I don't tell you this enough, but I love you Skyra Parkinson."</p>
<p>A bright smile took place on her face, "I love you Draco Malfoy." Standing on her tip toes, she leans up to kiss when, but is interrupted by him picking her up by the thighs and into his arms she goes. She binds her legs around his torso as they look into each other's eyes. The sound of the creatures in the forbidden forest rustle as they make their way for their nightly slumber.</p>
<p>"Your eyes, they glisten with the stars and the moon, turning them from a Green color into the darkest shade of Blue I have ever seen. They say when your soulmate looks into your eyes in the moonlight, your pupils will dilate as they are connected to one another."</p>
<p>A giggle released from her mouth as she smiled, "Dray, where do you hear all of these things?"</p>
<p>"My mum used to tell me that when I was little. Maybe we should see if it's true or if she told me a fib to make me believe that everyone has a soulmate." They both look into each other's eyes, and when they did, it was like magic had happened.</p>
<p>Their pupils dilated to where their whole eye looked as it was pitch black.</p>
<p>"I guess your mum was right, your pupils dilated heavily." Releasing the sweetest smile that she had ever given. "Yours did too. At least now I have two ways to prove you really are my soulmate. Amortentia and my mum," he let out a chuckle, but before long, her lips crashed into his, her arms locked around his neck, His arm tightened around her waist as the other was wrapped around the back of her neck, lightly kissing and biting at her neck. A gentle moan escaped her mouth, as she throws her head back and scratching his back through his shirt.</p>
<p>His hand finds its way under her shirt, his cold touch on her skin made the chill bumps appear, but she didn't care. Her nails clench down deeper as she drags them down his back and even through his shirt, he could feel her breaking the skin. "Such a needy girl are we Parkinson"</p>
<p>"Dray, I need you. Right now."</p>
<p>Let's go to the dorm then princess"</p>
<p>She gives him her pure innocent eyes, "I can't wait that long." He gives her a small smirk as he pushes her back against the wall, "well I guess that I'll just have to give it to you right here then."</p>
<p>He bites down on his bottom lip as he looks at her revealed chest, taking his hand and rubbing her heat through her underwear. Feeling how saturated her underwear are, he slides them to the side, sticking two fingers inside her while he's still holding her with her legs wrapped around him. Moving his fingers in and out of her, bucking her hips, making his fingers go deeper in her causing her to throw her head back, moaning loudly, "fuck, right there. Yes Draco."</p>
<p>Stopping, he pulls his fingers out of her, giving her a look of disappointment, "excuse me? I don't think that's my name." She slowly lifts her head up, knowing she was in trouble by her master, "sorry daddy. I can please have it?"</p>
<p>He gives her a smirk and a kiss on the forehead, "yes kitten you can." He shoves his fingers back in he, causing her to let a loud shriek. Pounding in and out of her until she's lubricated enough for him, with one hand he unbuckles his trousers, pulling them and his boxers down, as his long thick shaft jolts up. With no hesitation, he shoves it in her entrance. He throws his head back as the feeling of her tight walls surround his shaft, "mmm, so wet for me aren't you little one. Is this what my good girl wanted?"</p>
<p>As he pulls in and out and her grinding herself on him, "yes daddy, that's what I wanted. Please don't stop."</p>
<p>He doesn't stop, instead his pace increases and they both feel that their close to their climax, Sky grabs ahold of Draco's shirt, not realizing that she has ripped the back of it with her nails, causing the scratches on his back bleed.</p>
<p>"F-fuck. Yes princess, cum all over daddy's cock." She did just that. She released herself on his dick, and within a few second he releases himself. She feels his warm juices inside of her, "oh shit. Yes Dray."</p>
<p>He watches as she crumbles in the palm of his hands, he casts a cleaning spell on both of them, planting her feet on the ground of the Astronomy Tower, pulling his boxers and trousers up, buckling his belt. Looking up at the beautiful girl standing in front of him, who always leaves him speechless, he sees her staring at him. "What're you staring at love?" Smiling at him, "just admiring the view in front of me." "I love you beautiful." "I love you Dray." He pulls her into a kiss when all of sudden they hear running up the stairs</p>
<p>"SKY!"</p>
<p>"Rayleigh, what's wrong?!" Draco runs to his sister and starts looking over her body to make sure she's okay. Her breathing heavy as she tries to catch her breath, "it's Pansy!"</p>
<p>"Where is she Ray?!" Sky yells. "Common room. It's Nott and Mattheo!"</p>
<p>Without thinking or waiting for Draco or Rayleigh, Sky takes off running down the stairs, racing through the corridors, pushing through groups of people. While passing the Gryffindor common room door, the <em>Golden Trio</em> blocks her path. She knocks Hermione Granger on the ground. As she pushed through them, she could hear the echoes of Harry and Ron saying, "you'll pay for that Parkinson!"</p>
<p>Finally making it to the Slytherin common room entrance, she mutters the word <em>Pureblood</em>, as she does this, the painting granted her access to enter. And there Pansy was, sitting on the Black velvet couch, surrounded by Blaise, Tom, Crabbe, Goyle, Adrian, and Daphne.</p>
<p>"Pans," Sky says, looking at her sister whose mascara is running down her cheeks. Sky examines her sister's body, noticing the cuts on her legs, the one on her neck, and her ruffled up hair. She knew whatever happened, her sister didn't consent to it. Tears start to trickle down Sky's face, seeing her sister like this is heartbreaking. In that moment, the common room door opened, Draco and Rayleigh running in to the rest of the group.</p>
<p>Blaise standing up from the couch, allowing Sky to sit next to her sister, she grabs her hands and looks her sister in the eye.</p>
<p>"Pans, what happened?"</p>
<p>Breaking eye contact from her twin sister, she peeks down at her feet, the tears becoming heavier. Sky puts her hand under her sister's chin, lifting it up to face her.</p>
<p>"What happened Pansy?"</p>
<p>"Sky —" she wipes the tears off her check with the sleeve of her jumper, "— they attacked me." "Who attacked you Pansy?" Gulping knowing that the next words that came from her mouth was going to hurt her sister.</p>
<p>"Theodore and Katelyn"</p>
<p>"Nott and Katelyn who?"</p>
<p>"Katelyn Crossley"</p>
<p>The moment that name comes out Pansy's mouth, Draco shoots up. The anger and heat radiating off of his body catches the attention of his friends, sister, and girlfriend. His alabaster skin turned the shade of Gryffindor Red. "Pansy, what did they do to you?" Draco questions as he grits his teeth together.</p>
<p>Before she has time to answer, Draco yells, "<em>What the hell did they do to you Pansy Parkinson?!" </em>Everyone looks at him in disbelief that he just yelled at her. She looked at her sister, making direct eye contact with her, "she said this is just the beginning if you and Draco don't break up. Sky... Katelyn did this. She made sure to tell me to show you precisely."</p>
<p>She lifts the side of her shirt up revealing what looks like sword marks, "they used Snape's spell on me, then healed me. Sky, I'm scared, but I can't let you and Draco break up because of this."</p>
<p>Before anyone could say anything, Draco storms out of the Slytherin common room, searching the hallways in hopes to run into Nott and Katelyn Crossley.</p>
<p>"Blaise, Adrian, with me! Rayleigh, Daphne, Tom. Stay with her!" Sky says. Tom replies, "Don't you need me? You don't know what he's going to do."</p>
<p>Sky gives him the look that he has been given since before they started Hogwarts, "Tom, <em>stay</em> with her! You two need to <em>talk.</em>" Tom bows his head and nods. "C'mon Blaise, Adrian."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Draco finds himself roaming the corridors near the courtyard when he hears the voice that has haunted him since third year...</p>
<p>
  <b>Flashback</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco was talking to a girl named Katelyn Crossley for a maximum of two months. She had become obsessed with Draco and would sneak into his room multiple times a week for them to shag. He never let his friends know about her. He lost interest in her after about three weeks and tried to call it quits but she became even more obsessed with him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco is asleep in his dorm but wakes up to someone sitting on him, so he quickly jumps up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What the fuck are you doing in here?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I wanted you Draco. I want you, now." The chestnut brown hair Slytherin witch said with an evil smirk on her face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Get off of me Katelyn. I told you we were done. I don't want this anymore. I don't want you!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Baby, you don't mean that. You're just tired, let me help you relax and help you fall back asleep."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He becomes angry, "GET OFF OF ME!" He shoves her, "Why can't you get that through your head?! This was never going to work between us!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Incarcerous" A rope ties his hands and feet to the four posts of his king size bed, "And why's that Draco?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You were a quick and easy fuck! I had small feelings for you, but I realized I really don't care about you. I'm not the relationship type. I'd rather focus on Quidditch anyway."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She gives a sinister laugh, "no, it's because you're in love with that stupid Parkinson slut!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I am not in love with Pansy! Why the fuck would you ever think that?!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I wasn't talking about Pansy, but that answered my question. You're in love with Skyra! You're only an asshole to her because she doesn't fall for your games! But listen to me Malfoy, if you don't continue to shag me, I'll make sure that something deadly happens to her. Not test me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You wouldn't do anything to her. I'm not in love with her! I can't stand her!" He knew he was lying to himself when he said he's not in love with her. He's mad about her, but an asshole to hide the truth. Plus, that's his sister's best friend.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You will continue to sleep with me if you don't want anything to happen to her. So I suggest you give me what I want right now, or I can go find her."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Whatever Katelyn. Come here."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the next three weeks he continues to sleep with her, even if he doesn't want to, has told her that he's done, but she maintains threatening to hurt Sky if he stops.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A week later she comes to his dorm after curfew, "Draco, we can stop. I got what I wanted from you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What are you talking about?" He asks with a confused look on her face. "Oh Draco, I never drank the vials. I'm pregnant and my kid is going to be a Malfoy. I'm going to get your family for everything."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Without any thought, Draco apparates to the manor, "FATHER!" Lucius runs from the study, "What is it Draco? Why are you here this late?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Draco explains everything to his father, "You're telling me this girl raped you for multiple weeks and you let her just to protect the Parkinson girl? And now this Katelyn child is pregnant?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes father. She's going to take the family for the lot!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Let me handle this Draco, you go back to Hogwarts. She will no longer be a problem for you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes father. I'm sorry, this happened. Can we not speak of this to mother?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Of course. Don't let this happen again."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After that Draco didn't hear anything from Katelyn Crossley again. He would receive ugly looks from her, the way she would look at Sky was cruel, vindictive, and pain-filled. His father never spoke of it until he asked him about it before going into fourth year.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Father, what did you do to handle the Crossley girl?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I got rid of the baby, obliviated her memory that she was ever pregnant. All she will remember is shagging you. Not the baby or anything that was discussed between her and I. She will not bother you anymore."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>End of Flashback</b>
</p>
<p>"Crossley! Nott!"</p>
<p>They both look up and give off a laugh, "Ahh, did you see what happened to your <em>precious </em>girlfriend's sister?"</p>
<p>Draco begins to punch Nott, Nott throwing a few punches, busting Draco's lip and cutting his nose. Draco throws an upper cut punch knocking Nott out, but continuing, until he sees blood everywhere.</p>
<p>Looking over at Katelyn, who appears to have owl-eyes, he walks towards her, grabbing her by the collar of her robe. "I told you to stay away from me and the people I care about!"</p>
<p>"Aww is Malfoy mad, I messed with his little whore's sister? Oops, guess I don't listen that much."</p>
<p>His grip tightens on the collar of the robe, "I will fucking kill you if you ever think to go near them again. And don't ever talk about my girlfriend like that again!" He rears his hand back and as his hand starts coming down, he hears a voice.</p>
<p>"Draco! It's not worth it. I'm okay! You'll get expelled!" Pansy yells at him, as Blaise and Adrian run over to him, snatching him away from her.</p>
<p>Sky runs into his arms, "Dray, baby are you okay? Your lip and nose."</p>
<p>"I'm fine baby girl," he tightly wraps his arms around her, "I'm sorry princess."</p>
<p>She looks at him, "why are you sorry? You were protecting Pansy like you would do me or Rayleigh."</p>
<p>Katelyn interrupts, "no sweetheart, I'm sure when your sister said my name, he became so infuriated that once he heard that I did that to her, he stormed out of the room."</p>
<p>"Shut up you witch!"</p>
<p>"—And I'm sure he hasn't told you about our little fun either."</p>
<p>Sky looks at Draco, "What's she talking about Draco?" He grabs her hands, but without even able to spit a word out, "Oh you haven't told her about our time together in third year together."</p>
<p>"Draco..."</p>
<p>"Shut up Crossley. Blaise, Goyle get her out of my sight." Blaise and Goyle grab ahold of her and pull her away from the group, leaving the rest of them looking at Draco and Sky who are holding an intense eye contact.</p>
<p>"Can we go to the dorm to talk about this? Better yet, the manor is the place to talk about this."</p>
<p>"Fine let's go because you're not hiding this from me—" She says with a tone of anger, "— <em>Or</em> you'll lose me for <em>good</em>."</p>
<p>They apparate back to the manor and head to the garden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. T I M E  S T A N D S  S T I L L</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A/N: this chapter contains talk of self harm/suicide a viewer discretion is advised.</p><p>Without further ado, I present: TIME STANDS STILL (WD: 9, 210)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky<em> starts to walk away when he snatches her arm, "Oh, if you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you and frame it on blondie. Got it Parkinson?" Letting go of her arm, she feelings a stinging </em>sensation where he twisted her wrist so hard, it's bleeding; she then apparated to Malfoy Manor,<em> knowing that Draco's life rests in the palm of her hand and she can't tell anyone. For the sake of the man she loves. Mattheo Gaunt will be the reason for her failure.</em></p><p>"Sky, what happened to your wrist?! Your bone is popping out!" Tom shouts.</p><p>She looks down not realizing that the bone was actually popping out of her wrist. Having to think of a quick lie, "Oh, uh- I fell. I didn't realize it was worse than just a scrape." Tom and Draco look at her as Draco replies, "Well you need to be more careful baby!" He takes her hand "Brackium Emendo." Draco wraps her wrist up and kisses it.</p><p>He looks into her eyes and sees the fear in her eyes, "Baby, what's wrong? You didn't fall, did you? You can tell me." She looks at him and knows if she tells him the truth then both of their lives are at risk. "Dray, I'm okay, don't worry about me. I just fell." "Sky, don't lie to me. You're the least clumsy person I have ever met. It was Mattheo wasn't it?!"</p><p>"Draco! I said I'm fine, just leave it be! Fuck! Let's just tell your dad and the Dark lord about the cup. I'll meet you in there, I have to go to the bathroom." She walks up to the bathroom, locking the door, silencing the room. She cries and screams,</p><p>Why is he doing this to me?! What did I do for him to fucking torture me like this?!?! I just want to be happy with Draco, but he can't leave it be. I just want to tell Draco, but I can't. I can't risk it.</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>"Tom, I don't think she fell..."</p><p>He looks at me, "Trust me I know. I've seen that twist before, and it was done by my brother to a girl at one of his old schools. He must've threatened her with something important to her for her not to say. Go in the office, I'm going to talk to her. If I know him, he's somewhere close by."</p><p>"Tom, I'm worried about her. Tell her I love her, and she knows what to do if she needs to talk" He smiles, "Will do mate."</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>Trying to control my crying, I hear a knock on the door, " Sky, open up, it's Tom." I wipe the tears off of face and splash water on my face, opening the door. "I'll be down in a minute."</p><p>He pushes his way through and muffliatos the room, "I know Mattheo did this. He's done this before, and I'm sure he threatened you with something that means a lot to you. Something like Draco. You don't have to say anything. Draco told me to tell you he loves you, so much, and you know what to do if you want to talk."</p><p>I mouthed to him, "he said he would kill me and frame it on Draco if I told anyone about it. I knew he took the cup and that he was in the astronomy tower. I didn't write Pansy a note."</p><p>"Don't leave our sides again. You need to stay next to Draco at all times unless you're with me or Blaise." I nod my head in agreement, "let's go down there. Thanks for this Tom."</p><p>He smiles, "that's what best friends are for." We walk downstairs and Draco is sitting in the office looking down, but when he hears the pitter patter of our footsteps, he looks up and sees us. I sit down next to him and he kisses my cheek whispering in my ear, "Are you okay love?" I forced a smile, "I'm fine babe." Knowing all too well that I'm lying, but he won't question; he knows if I want to talk, how to do it.</p><p>--</p><p>"Okay children, what is so important that you've drug all of us out of bed at this bloody time?" Lucius questions with a sense of anger but also worrisome. His tall figure was in his black house coat and slippers. The Dark Lord looked at us with disgust for awakening everyone so late, "What the hell is it?! This better be important or I will crucio all of you."</p><p>Tom looks up at his father, "Father he stole the cup. He's beginning to know too much. There has to be something we can do to, to throw him off track."</p><p>"What do you propose then Tom? Ms. Parkinson, what happened to your wrist?" The Dark Lord ponders</p><p>I look at Tom and Draco, Tom gives me a look, "Nothing lord, I fell and broke my wrist. It's nothing major." He then looks at the guys and back at me, "So Tom, what do you suppose we do about your brother?"</p><p>"Well father, remember that girl Samantha Bell he fancied from Ilvermorny?" Tom replied</p><p>"Yes, what about her?"</p><p>Tom looked at his father in disbelief that he wasn't catching on to what he was getting at. "Father, what if we bring her to Hogwarts, let me talk to her about it. He still fancies her, but he is too preoccupied with Sky and Malfoy that if Samantha comes to Hogwarts, then we can focus on the task."</p><p>"Go talk to Ms. Bell, just make sure your brother doesn't know. Just don't tell her why you need her to come to Hogwarts." Tom replied, "I know father. I have this planned out. Malfoy, Sky, stay here and 'll come back here when I get done."</p><p>
  <em>--</em>
</p><p>After Tom leaves me and Sky go to my room and lay in bed. I can tell her brain is spiraling and she has so much on her mind, I just don't want to pry and upset her.</p><p>"Dray, calm down, I'm fine."</p><p>I pull her close to me and kiss her forehead, "I just worry about you love."</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mind Conversation</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Dray I want to tell you what happened, but I can't. For both of our safety.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baby, please tell me. Nothing will happen to us.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'm not worried about me, it's you I worry about.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sky, please tell me. I need to know.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You promise not to do anything stupid?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I promise angel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I went to the Astronomy Tower because I knew Mattheo would be there, and I knew he took the cup. I didn't go up there to leave Pansy a note.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What happened up there?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I told me that he's going to enjoy watching our relationship crumble apart and that then he can "mark" me as his and that Tom already marked Pansy. Once he marks me, no one can touch me unless he's dead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's not going to get the chance to, I won't let him get near you.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That's not it. He told me if I told anyone that he would kill me and frame it on you, to make it look like you did it. Dray, I'm scared. I'm not scared to die, but I worry for you. I don't want you to be sent to Azkaban.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Princess, I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. You're going to move in with me, simple as that. I won't let him touch you, get near you, or anything. Just relax, I promise nothing will happen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dray, we have to get this done fast, so he leaves Hogwarts.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>End of Mind Conversation</b>
</p><p>"I love you princess, don't forget that. No matter what's going on, I <em>won't </em>leave your side."</p><p>She lays her head on me, "I love you Dray. Everything will be okay, I know it. Just get some sleep. We're both tired."</p><p>"Goodnight princess."</p><p>
  <b>Tom</b>
</p><p>I make my way to Ilvermornyand find my way to Samantha's dorm. She's beautiful and stands about 5'5, dark blonde hair, light green eyes. I can understand why Mattheo fancied her, she's beautiful, but she's not my girl.</p><p>"Tom! What're you doing here?" Samantha questions.</p><p>I look at her and closely debate on my next words, "Sam, I need you to come to Hogwarts." She looks at me like I've lost my mind, "Why? Why would I go there?" I hate having to lie to her because she is a sweet girl, "Because, ever since you and Theo had that blowout, he hasn't been the same. He misses you, whether he says it or not. Please just transfer. He's more intolerable than normal. But if you come, I have two requests of you."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"If you do come to Hogwarts, you cannot tell Theo I came here to talk to you. You need him to think you came on your own." Confused she says, "Okay, I can do that. What's the other?"</p><p>I gulp, "I need you to keep him occupied all the time and keep him away from my friend Sky. But mainly the first one." "I can do that. I do miss him. I'll tell my parents I want to transfer." I hug her, "Thanks Sam. You really don't know how much I appreciate this. But remember don't tell him any of this, then he will think something is up. Father wants him back to his normal intolerable self. He has been so bad; my friend Sky is scared he will do something stupid. And her boyfriend is worried about her. To make sure you don't tell him, I need you to do the unbreakable vow."</p><p>"Okay, let's do it. I'll owl my parents now and tell them I want to transfer. I'm sure they won't mind. I'll owl you when I find out."</p><p>
  <em>An Unbreakable Vow is a magical binding contract between two people. If the vow is broken by either person, it will result in the imminent death of the person who broke the vow. The two parties must clasp each other's right hands as a third party standing close, holds their wands, placing the tip of their wand on the linked hands, being the witness. One will ask a number of vows as the second accepts then. Then a thin red stream of fine with be emitted from the wand of the witness acting as a rope around.</em>
</p><p>I smile and hug her again, "Okay, I owe you big time. I hope to see you soon!"</p><p>I apparate back to the manor and by now it's morning time so I go upstairs and knock on Malfoy's door.</p><p>"Malfoy, Sky, I'm coming in." I say walking in the room.</p><p>--</p><p>Tom walks into the bedroom and Sky is sitting on top of Draco with no clothes on.</p><p>"What the hell?! Oh god, I'll come back!!" Tom yells</p><p>"OH MY GOD! Dude I yelled not to come in!"</p><p>Sky wraps the blanket around her and rolls next to Draco, "Dray, the room is silenced, he wouldn't hear if we said anything."</p><p>Tom shuts the door and walks back downstairs into the kitchen where Narcissa is making tea and breakfast, "Good morning Tom. Would you like some coffee or tea?"</p><p>"Good morning Narcissa, I would love some coffee." She looked at him, "You look like you saw a ghost." "You can say that, in a way."</p><p>Draco and Sky come downstairs and walk into the kitchen where they see Tom and Narcissa laughing, "Good morning everyone," Draco says in an ecstatic tone, when Tom glares up at them, "nice of you to put some clothes on for me this morning Sky. Although you have a nice backside, I'd prefer to see my best friend in some clothes and not on top of Malfoy."</p><p>"Shut up you git! How did it go with Sam?" Sky asks with a sarcastic tone and serious look. As he takes a bite of his breakfast, Tom responds, "she agreed to do it. I told her he was acting more intolerable than normal because he misses her, just won't admit it. She really misses him. But she swore not to say anything at all."</p><p>Draco looks at him, "unbreakable vow?"</p><p>"Yeah, she had no problem with it either. Now all we have to do is wait.</p><p>Dobby appears from outside, "Mr. Gaunt, you have a letter." "Thank you, Dobby. You may go."</p><p>"It's from Samantha."</p><p>
  <b>Tom reads the letter aloud</b>
</p><p>
  <em>Dearest Tom,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My parents have agreed to let me transfer to Hogwarts in two days. I am looking forward to a change and to see Theo, I truly do miss him. I hope we can fix things. What reason do I give him if he questions on why I transferred from Ilvermorny?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please write back before I transfer so I know exactly what to say. It was good seeing you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Sammy</em>
</p><p>"What do I say?" Tom asks everyone, when Sky says, "write this:"</p><p>
  <em>Samantha,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was wonderful to see you too. I'm glad they are allowing to let you transfer. I hope you two can fix things for his sanity.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just tell him that things become difficult at Ilvermorny and you wanted a change of scenery. Make sure you tell him that you missed him and after things went downhill with you two that you couldn't concentrate there anymore. Tell him how you feel about him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Tommy</em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Damn Sky, you been doing this awhile?" Tom jokes around and everyone laughs. Sky laughs, "No, I'm a girl. I know what to say in times like this."</p><p>Draco looks at them, "we need to pack to go back to Hogwarts." They all agree and head upstairs to pack their bags.</p><p>In Draco's room, him and Sky are packing when Draco turns on a slow song. He grabs her hand and twirls her into his arms, "Dray what're you doing? We need to pack."</p><p>"I know, I just want to dance with you. Happy 11 Months angel. I know it's not the best, but we will celebrate once this is over. For now, will you dance with me?" He says to her. "Of course Dray. I can't turn down a dance with you."</p><p>He places one hand on her waist, the has her hand clasped with hers. His grey eyes examine her body in her tight green skirt and black spaghetti strap, acknowledging how flawless his girlfriend is. Thinking of how lucky he is to have someone as remarkable as her. Their eyes lock, drawing them together like magnets, his brows furrowed and her hair flowing as they dance. The instant thought of love pits in her stomach.</p><p>Sky leans in, closing any space between them, pursing her lips to his, sealing her eyes as his hand is laying on her waist, she loops her arms around the back of his neck, as their bodies sway to the rhythm of the music. As they pull away, their eyes locking together once more, they both knew one thing; they wanted to spend their lives together. No matter the bad they go through, their love with always defeat the bad. Mattheo Gaunt didn't stand a chance at tearing them apart and with Samantha coming to their aid, things may become easier.</p><p>The song is close to the end and he twirls her two more times right on cue of the song. Although the song is over, they continue to sway as he looks deep into her eyes, "So, you know the Yule Ball is coming up soon and I was wondering if you would possibly want to be my date?"</p><p>"I wouldn't want to go with anyone else. Yes, I'll go with you." She leans up on her tippy toes and plants a gentle, sweet, and meaning kiss on his alabaster cheek. He lifts her up into his arms as she wraps her legs around him, "I love you Draco. I couldn't see myself with anyone else."</p><p>"I know I treated you like well—" he pauses as he couldn't find the words to say until he knew what he <em>had </em>to say. "I treated you like absolute shit, wanting to make your life hell just so I didn't have to think of how perfect you are and for no reason I wanted you gone. There are times I still feel that I have to hate you, but I realize that I could never hate you. I love you and I have since we were kids. Mattheo will have to kill me to get you."</p><p>Smiling at each other like there's nothing else in the world mattered, that only the two of them existed. "Dray, everything that happened back then, it's in the past. What matters is the here and now. I am with you; he never has a chance with me. You never have to hate me; Ray, Pansy, and our families approve of us."</p><p>"Je connais ma chérie. Je t'aime et je ne te détesterai jamais. Tu es mon pour toujours" {I know my darling. I love you  and I will never hate you. You are my forever}</p><p>"Toujours Dray"</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>After returning to Hogwarts, that pathetic excuse of a school, Tom and I move all of Sky's stuff into my dorm, that way I know she will be safe and Mattheo can't get in her dorm and her be alone. As we finishing moving and unpacking her stuff, she goes to the bathroom to take a bubble bath and shower, leaving Tom and I alone.</p><p>"Tom, can I ask you something?"</p><p>"Yeah, what's up mate?" He answers while looking at me confused.</p><p>How do I put this lightly without coming off too strong and making him question how I know this. "I know you marked Pansy—"</p><p>"How do you know I marked her?!" Before he could finish, "You know how I know. But how does one go about marking someone for protection?" "You will have to talk to my father and ask him for the ability to mark someone."</p><p>I look at him and stop, "stay here with Sky. I'm going to get Blaise to come sit with Sky. Me and you are going back to the manor."</p><p>As I get Blaise and bring him to the dorm, Sky comes out of the bathroom, towel on her head and my bathrobe wrapped around her petite figure. "Baby, I need you to stay here with Blaise, me and Tom have to leave for at most an hour. Everything is okay, we just have to go do something."</p><p>She hugs me tightly, "please be careful Dray." Holding her close, "I will baby, I promise. Blaise take care of her."</p><p>"Always mate."</p><p>Tom and I apparate to the manor and go in the office, where the Dark Lord is sitting with father, Snape, Mr. Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle's fathers, and  Yaxley. Tom looks at his dad, "Sir, Draco needs to ask you something."</p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p>Before I ask the Dark Lord, I look at Mr. Parkinson, "Mr. Parkinson, I love your daughter more than anything and what I'm about to ask of the Dark Lord is for her protection and I will always protect her." He gives me a snide look</p><p>"My Lord, I am asking for permission to mark Sky. I need to protect her and frankly I don't trust your son around her. He has already put her through enough emotional and physical trauma and I need to make sure she's safe. I know the consequences of any person who touches her and I'm willing to take it. I love her and I want, no I need her safe."</p><p>The Dark Lord looks at me then Tom and back at me, "Cassius, how do you feel about this?"</p><p>He sighs, "I want my daughter safe and if this is a way to do it, I'm okay. You hurt her and that will be the last thing you ever do." "Sir, I would never. One day, I plan on marrying her and making her my wife and having kids with her. I will never hurt her." He nods his head to Lord Voldemort.</p><p>"Okay Mr. Malfoy, I grant you permission to mark Ms. Parkinson. Before you do it, use the <em>Torpere</em> curse to numb her so she will not feel it." "Thank you sir. Come on Tom, we need to get back before Blaise drives her crazy." Tom laughs as we apparate back to the dorm to see Sky asleep on the bed and Blaise sitting on the couch reading.</p><p>"Thanks mate. How long has she been asleep?" I question him attempting to not wake her up. He closes his book and stands up, "about fifteen maybe twenty minutes. She was fighting her sleep until she couldn't take it anymore and passed out." I shake my head knowing that she does this all the time. Blaise and Tom leave the dorm as it's late. I change into sweats and shuffle under the duvet as Sky wraps her arm around me.</p><p>"Dray, is everything okay?" I kiss her forehead, "everything is fine baby. We just had to do something. Go back to sleep princess." Nestling her head into my chest I can feel the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, hating that I have to mark her to protect her. It's the only way I know she will be safe when I can't be there with her. </p><p>She opens her eyes, "Draco, how are we going to keep each other safe with this? I'm scared of something happening to you."</p><p>"I have it all under control. I won't let anything happen to you. Now get some sleep beautiful. I'm not leaving your side." Once she's asleep, I slip into her mind to make sure she's asleep. And she is, everything in her mind is finally resting, my heart starts racing. I mumble <em>Torpere </em>so she won't feel anything. I kiss the back of her shoulder, then blow on it as the Dark Lord tells me. I pull back and see  a flower inside of an Oak tree. The two things that brought us together when we were seven.</p><p>She was now my property, but I will never own her. She is her own person, who I am lucky to love and call my girlfriend. She is my everything and now I can finally protect her. Mattheo Gaunt doesn't stand a chance. Now I hope she never notices the mark or until I can explain everything. First, I have to explain Katelyn Crossley; for now we worry about Samantha Bell arriving at Hogwarts.</p><p>--</p><p>It is dinner time and Tom, Draco and I are sitting there with Pansy. The two groups are going with the plan on being mad at each other and Tom being neutral between the groups.</p><p>"SILENCE! Tonight we have a new student joining us tonight. Transferring from Ilvermorny, please welcome Samantha Bell. Ms. Bell if you will please come up to the stage to get sorted."</p><p>Samantha walks up the stage and before the Professor McGonagall could place the hat on her head, walking in the Great Hall is the one and only Mattheo.</p><p>"Samantha..."</p><p>"Mattheo..."</p><p>Their eyes locked to one another's and you can see a slightly hidden smirk from him as her eyes lit up at the sight of him. Everyone is gazing at them. Tom, Sky, and Draco knew that this plan may or may not work, but it's worth a shot.</p><p>"Ms. Bell, please sit down so the hat can sort you." McGonagall says</p><p>The hat is placed on Samantha's head.</p><p>"Ahh, I sense cunning, wisdom, witty, courage,  and intellect.</p><p>Hmm... So much potential. Very difficult indeed. Let it be...</p><p>RAVENCLAW!"</p><p>Samantha stands up and goes to the Ravenclaw table and sits in the empty seat next to Rayleigh.</p><p>"Hi I'm Samantha Bell." She says with a smile. "Hi Samantha. I'm Malfoy, Rayleigh Malfoy."</p><p>Sam smiles, "Nice to meet you." "Ms. Bell, until we can find an empty dorm, you'll have to stay in the Gryffindor dorms." Before Samantha can respond, Rayleigh interrupts, "Professor, I'd be happy to share my dorm with her. There's no need for her to stay in the Gryffindor dorms."</p><p>"Thanks Rayleigh." "No problem. Living alone isn't fun anymore, mainly since my best friend is in Slytherin."</p><p>Sky, Pansy, Draco, Tom, Blaise, and Adrian all walk up to the Ravenclaw table. "Hey Ray"</p><p>"Hey guys. This is Samantha."</p><p>Everyone says hey.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Sky." She smiles. "Sam, this is my best friend I was telling you about."</p><p>"I'm Pansy. I'm Sky's twin sister. The prettier one." She says laughing nudging Sky's arm with a smile.</p><p>Draco buts in, "Actually that's where you are completely mental. Sky is the prettier sister." He says, pulling Sky in with his arm around her waist. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."</p><p>Everyone giggles, "Mate will you ever stop introducing yourself like that? You've done it since first year," Blaise says</p><p>"Both Rayleigh and Draco introduce themselves the same way. It'll never change. It's a Malfoy thing. I think it's adorable honestly." Sky says as she kisses his cheek. Samantha looks at them, "So Draco, you and Rayleigh are siblings. What year are you in?" He looks at her, "We are twins, so we are both in fifth year. Rayleigh here is the first Malfoy who was sorted into Ravenclaw, but she's still my pain in the ass sister."</p><p>Rayleigh huffs, "Oh shut it Draco. You are the pain in the ass. But yeah, this is my twin brother." "So you're brother and your best friend are dating. How awkward is that for you?" Samantha asks.</p><p>"Actually, we all grew up together. Draco and Sky always picked on each other, mainly Draco, but honestly this is the best thing ever. My best friend will one day become my sister. He plans on—"</p><p>"Rayleigh shut it." Draco shouts. Sky rubs Draco's arm, "Baby, relax. What is your class schedule?" She hands Sky her schedule as she looks over it, "Oh, we have all our classes together. That's great."</p><p>--</p><p>Samantha looks at Tom, "Tom it's good to see you. It's been a few years." "Yeah, it has Sam. How're your parents doing?"</p><p>"They're doing great. How's your dad?" Tom gives a half grin, "he's doing okay I suppose." Before she could respond, Mattheo walks up. For once he looks somewhat at peace.</p><p>"Sam, what're you doing here?" She walks towards him, "Theo... You look stressed. What's wrong?" "Sam, answer me. What're you doing at Hogwarts?"</p><p>She looks at him with him, "things got bad at Ilvermorny when you left, and I missed you. I became depressed and I felt like dying. I needed a change of scenery and new friends. I can ask my parents to transferring me somewhere else if you want."</p><p>"No, don't do that. I missed you Sammy. You look good." He rubs his hand on her face. The look he gives her shows that his mind isn't focused on Sky and Draco. "I missed you Teddy. You look good too." "Come with me. I want to talk to you." She smiles and takes ahold of his hand following him.</p><p>--</p><p>He takes her up to the Astronomy Tower, sitting her in his lap. "Theo, why did you leave?"</p><p>"I had to leave Sam. I couldn't stay there. It was too much for me. Things got too serious too fast with us. I'm not good for you. I'm dangerous and I'm bad for you."</p><p>"Teddy, we could've slowed things down. I know you're dangerous, but I loved you, and I still do. I don't care if you're not good for me, I want you. I never stopped, but I understand if you don't want me."</p><p>He grabs her face and smashes his lips to hers, "I want you Samantha Nikole Bell. I don't want to leave you again. Let's go to my dorm." "But I'm a Ravenclaw." He glances at her, "I'm sure Rayleigh will understand what's going on. She's a Ravenclaw for a reason."</p><p>--</p><p>Tom, Draco, and Sky are all in Sky and Draco's dorm. "So, I think that worked perfectly. I think we should be clear for a while, until he becomes suspicious again. But I'm going to bed. We will see how things go tomorrow. Night guys."</p><p>Sky and Draco get changed and lay in bed, Draco pulling her head to his chest, "tomorrow we will see how things go with Mattheo. Now let's get some sleep angel." He plays with her hair as she drifts asleep, looking at her shoulder looking at her mark that he put on her.</p><p>The next day we all are sitting in the Great Hall, the group is sitting together and Rayleigh, Samantha, and Mattheo are sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Samantha's head on Mattheo's shoulder.</p><p>"So what do you think is going to happen? With Mattheo?" Sky questions as she leans her head on Draco's shoulder, him leaning down kissing her head. "I think maybe we got his mind preoccupied for a while. Maybe Rayleigh and Samantha will become friends and then she can get insight on Mattheo."</p><p>"Okay, but for now, let's get to Magical Creatures." Sky says and the group laughs, "Maybe the <em>Golden Trio</em> won't have Hagrid wrapped around their wands." Goyle says. The group walks to Hagrid's hut, following him to the woods, Granger, Weasley and Potter are talking about the <em><span class="u">The Monster Book of Monsters </span></em>and Granger thinks they're funny.</p><p>Sky, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Tom, Rayleigh, and Sam are in a group when Draco and Sky decide to make a joke to irritate the gits.</p><p>"<em>Oh yeah, terribly funny. Really witty" </em>Sky says with a grin</p><p>"<em>Wait, till my father hears that Dumbledore's got this oath teaching classes" </em>Draco mimics with the group laughing.</p><p>"<em>Shut up Malfoy, Parkinson" </em>Harry announces walking towards Sky and Draco. The group laughs as Draco and Sky say "<em>Ooh</em>" as they drop their bags in Crabbe and Blaise's hands, walking towards Harry. Draco bites his lip looking up and down with Sky smirking. Both looking above Harry's head, they back up as if there's something in the sky.</p><p>Pointing up, "<em>dementor... dementor!" </em>Harry and the rest of the class look behind them startled at the sky, while Draco and Sky walk backwards towards the group.</p><p>Sky, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Tom, Rayleigh put the hoods of their robes on their heads and did a finger taunt dance, saying "<em>Oooooooooooh." </em>Granger grabbing Harry by his robe pulling him away from the sadistic group of Slytherins.</p><p>"Does this happen a lot? And who are those three?" Samantha asks Rayleigh. Rayleigh laughs and rolls her eyes, "that's the <em>Golden Trio. </em>Hermione Granger, she's a mudblood, the Red-head is Ron Weasley, and the git with the glasses, that's Mr. <em>I'm the Chosen One, </em>Harry Potter."</p><p>Samantha's eyes widened, "he's the one who survived the killing curse from Tom and Theo's dad?" Rayleigh nods, "yeah, that's him. He's had it out for Slytherin's, Draco specifically. Draco and Sky used to hate each other, but that's a story for later. How do you know Tom and Mattheo?" Samantha smiles as her eyes lit up like the fourth of July, "Mattheo and me used to date when he was at Ilvermorny. Things got serious quickly and it was too much for him and he left. I became depressed and I couldn't stand to be there anymore, so I transferred here. I'm hoping me and Theo can be happy again, at a slower pace." "Aww, that's so sweet, maybe so. Hopefully you can keep him away from Sky before my brother kills him."</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Mattheo has threatened her multiple times, pulled her in a dark closet, tried to rape her—"</p><p>Draco shifts his head quickly, "Rayleigh Lyra Malfoy! You know I despise that word! Stop using it!" "Sorry Draco didn't know I said it that loud. But anyways Sam, Mattheo has done some pretty awful things to her and Draco has had to beat his ass a time or two." "Oh my, that's horrible. I'll keep him away from her and make him apologize."</p><p>Hagrid walks up and from behind the trees walks out enormous creature with wings stood. "Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Weasley said. "That Ron is a Hippogriff. One thing you must know about Hippogriffs are they are very proud creatures but easily offended, you never want to insult a hippogriff.</p><p>"Who would like to go first?" Hagrid asks. Rayleigh steps forward. "Ray are you fucking mental or something? That thing will kill you!" Crabbe yells at her. "Shut up you git, I'm not an idiot."</p><p>Rayleigh walks up to Buckbeak as Hagrid says, "you have to let him make the first move, you bow and wait for him to bow back then you can go and pet him." Walking up to Buckbeak and taking a bow, she waits a few minutes then he bows back, so she leans forwards and pets him. "I think he may let you ride him now." Hagrid picks her up and puts her on Buckbeak, "don't pull out his feathers, he won't forgive you for that," he slaps Buckbeak's side and he takes off.</p><p>"Malfoy, your sister is completely mental. She's going to get hurt." Goyle says as Sky cuts in, "Goyle, she didn't get into Ravenclaw for nothing. She's smarter than all of us combined most likely."</p><p>Hagrid whistles calling Buckbeak back, as he lands and Rayleigh jumps off, everyone cheers for her other than her Slytherin best friends and Samantha. "Oh please" Draco says getting up, pushing through the crowd of students.</p><p>"You're not dangerous at all, are you? Are you, you great ugly brute?" Draco taunts the hippogriff. "Malfoy" Hagrid says.</p><p>In that moment Buckbeak stands on his two back legs bucking like a horse, Draco's eyes widen as Buckbeak comes down, Draco putting his arm up to protect himself, Buckbeak hits Draco's arm. Draco falls to the ground as Hagrid calms the hippogriff.</p><p>"Dray!" Sky screams as she runs up to him, "Are you okay love?"</p><p>"It's killed me. It's killed me" Draco says</p><p>Hermione runs up, "Hagrid, he has to be taken to the hospital!" Hagrid picks Draco up, "I'll take him, I'm the teacher."</p><p>"You're going to regret this."</p><p>"Class dismissed." Hagrid announces.</p><p>"You and your bloody chicken"</p><p>Sky and the others follow Hagrid to the infirmary. Sky pushing through everyone. "Madam Pomfrey, is he going to be okay?" She looks at Sky, "Yes Ms. Parkinson. He just has a broken arm is all. It will take a few weeks to heal."</p><p>"Princess, I'm okay." He rubs his hand on her cheek. "I'm owling your father about this! This is outrageous!" Draco grabs her hand, "no, we're going back to the room. It's handled already angel. Right Ray?" She looks at him, "Right Dray, it's handled. Sky just go with him. We will take care of your classwork."</p><p>--</p><p>Rayleigh runs up to the owlery.</p><p>
  <em>Father,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I just wanted to inform you that during Magical Creatures class with Hagrid, Draco was attacked by the Hippogriff named Buckbeak. He was taken to the infirmary and Sky was going to owl you, but Draco insisted I did, due to the Mattheo situation.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco has a broken arm will recover in a few weeks.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Rayleigh</em>
</p><p>Okay Hydra take this to Malfoy Manor and give this to father. Hydra flies away into the sky. Rayleigh goes back to the infirmary, "I sent an owl. Father will be pissed about this. He will be at the ministry the moment he gets the letter. How are you feeling Draco?"</p><p>"I'm fine. Sky here has been pacing back and forth mad at me that I wouldn't let her send the owl." "I want to get rid of that damn hippogriff. Who's idea was it to let Hagrid, the person who had a damn dragon as a pet in first year, be the damn magical creatures teacher? I mean it's completely mental!"</p><p>--</p><p>"Fudge! We need to discuss some things, now." Lucius says as he walks into the Minister of Magic's office. "Yes Lucius, what is it?" Luci us holds up the letter he received from Rayleigh, "my child's arm was broken due to some Hippogriff named Buckbeak in this Magical Creatures class. Actions need to be taken. Why is this dangerous and wild creature being allowed to be near students?"</p><p>Minister Fudge looks highly concerned, "I will have it taken care if it. The creature will be executed, I will make sure of it."</p><p>Lucius apparates back to Malfoy Manor and owls his children</p><p>
  <em>Draco and Rayleigh,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I have talked to fudge about the creature. He is going to have it executed. I am requesting your presence at Malfoy Manor this Friday, along with Skyra. Draco, we have some things to discuss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucius Malfoy</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>"Draco, father is requesting me, you, and Sky at the Manor on Friday. Also, Buckbeak is set to be executed. But I'm going to meet Sam, so I'll see you guys later." Rayleigh leaves the room leaving Draco, Sky and Tom in the room. "I'm going to use the cloak to go <em>check</em> on my brother. You two just stay here and relax. Don't make too much noise," Tom winks and walks out of the room.</p><p>Tom goes to his dorm finding the invisibility cloak, putting it on over his tall,  pale, flourished body. He roamed the vacant corridors searching for his brother. After hunting for his brother throughout Hogwarts, the one place he did not search was the Astronomy Tower. He made his way up the long, discoid stairs until he hears the voice of two people he knew very well. His brother and Samantha.</p><p>"Sam, why did you really come here?"</p><p>"I couldn't stay there Teddy. I didn't have my friends anymore because I became depressed once you left. All I did was cry and sleep. I kept asking myself what I did that made you leave without even telling me bye. It was either come here or—" Samantha paused as the tears started forming in the creases of her eyes. Mattheo looked at her, "or what Sam?"</p><p>Looking into his eyes, "come here for a new start or end my life. I had enough pills and alcohol to make sure I died. I couldn't handle it anymore Mattheo. I missed you and just wanted you; I was miserable, needed an escape."</p><p>He grabs her and pulls her into a tight embrace, "You don't drink Sammy, where did you get the alcohol? I'm not worth all of that." "I got it from Adam, he told me it would help ease the pain of you being gone. At first it did help, but then it just made me numb. Don't you see that I'm utterly in love with you Mattheo Gaunt?! I don't want anyone else. But just say the word and I'll leave... forever."</p><p>"Sammy Bear, I'm sorry. I love you so much. You're not going anywhere, and neither am I. Promise me not to even think about that shit again. I left for your safety, from me. I was going to end up hurting you, it's who I am. I did it for you." He wipes her tears away pulling her closer to his body. "Teddy, don't leave me again. I can't handle it again. I love you. Hurt me in any way you have to, just don't leave me again." "I won't leave you angel. Will you be my girlfriend again?"</p><p>"Of course I will Theo. I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." She says grabbing his hand and kissing his pale, freezing cheek." "You're too good for me Sam, but you're my girl. Now come on, you're staying with me tonight."</p><p>Although under the cloak, he obscured from his brother and Samantha as they came down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower. Though things in that moment seemed to be normal and good between Mattheo and Samantha, Tom knew that his brother can be very persuasive and conniving, making people believe he meant good. Tom knew all too well, his brother's true intentions were hidden to where Samantha thought all was going to be good, when in reality, things will end in disaster.</p><p>--</p><p>"How's your arm handsome?" I lay next to Draco, running my fingers through his hair. He looks up at her, smiling, "it's fine beautiful. I have the most beautiful nurse taking care of me." I blush more than ever, "oh stop." He pulls me to him pressing his lips against mine, using his unbroken arm to wrap around my waist. "You're so beautiful, there's no debate about it. I have the most beautiful girl in the world."</p><p>"Why're you blushing princess?"</p><p>"You're just so... so sweet. I never thought I would see the day Draco Malfoy would be this sweet," I say as I smile in an embarrassed way. "Well, I never thought I would actually have you as my girlfriend. I didn't have a reason to be sweet or any of that bullshit."</p><p>I snug my head in the nook of his neck, him holding me close, "I love you princess. I can't wait for these tasks to be done  so we can focus on our relationship. Goodnight my beautiful." "I love you Dray. They'll be over before we know it. Goodnight."</p><p>--</p><p>A month has gone by and all has seemed to be normal with Mattheo. As far as Draco, Sky, Tom, and Blaise could tell, neither Mattheo or Harry has been following them or causing problems. After breakfast, Draco, Sky and Tom make their way to the Room of Requirements when Tom senses something off.</p><p>"Y'all go ahead, I left something in my dorm, I'll be there in a few," Tom says as he decides to follow his senses and find out what's going on. He turns from the couple and walks around the corner and sees Astoria and Mattheo hiding behind the corridor entrance. Remembering he has the cloak in his bag, he capes it around him, sneaking close enough to hear their conversation.</p><p>"Just give this to him and everything will work the way you want. He will be yours and yours only. Say nothing to no one about this."</p><p>"Theo, I would never say anything. Thank you for helping me do this and wrecking their relationship. No one will ever know," Astoria says kissing Mattheo's cheek walking away.</p><p>Tom thinks to himself</p><p>
  <em>What the hell do they have going on? Who's relationship? Plan? What the hell is going on?!</em>
</p><p>"Hey princess, I'll be right back, I need to use the loo. Stay in here and hide if you don't hear mine or Tom's voice." "Okay love be careful of Potter or Mattheo. I still don't trust them."</p><p>--</p><p>"Hey Draco"</p><p>"What do you want Astoria?"</p><p>With her fake laugh, "Just walking around. It's pretty boring in the Slytherin Common Room without a handsome face to look at."</p><p>"I'm sure there's plenty of guys you can look at"</p><p>She stops twirling her Brunette hair, walking closer to him, "the only face I want to look at is yours. But you're always with that slut." Draco becomes angry, spatting back, "don't call my girlfriend a slut. She has never been a slut, never will be a slut. She's perfect."</p><p>"I'm sorry, didn't know she actually meant that much to you." "Of course she does! I've been in love with her since we were kids and I finally got her to be mine. No one will disrespect her like that, especially in front of me!"</p><p>She knows this is the time to do what she has to do, "here, have a water. Calm down, I meant nothing by it." She handed him the water bottle and he took a chug of it.</p><p>--</p><p>"Sky, we probably need to go get food. I can hear your stomach rumbling from over here. Let's go. Draco will know where we went."</p><p>--</p><p>As Sky and Tom make their way down from the Room of Requirements, Sky sees her bright blonde hair boyfriend, as they walk closer, there he is.</p><p>"DRACO!" Sky yells at him. He turns around, "Can I help you?"</p><p>"Why are you making out with Astoria?" He looks at her, "she's my girlfriend. Why wouldn't I make out with her? Since when does my relationships concern you Parkinson?" In dismay she slaps him, just like the night he first kissed her, but this time it was harder, leaving a red mark. "Fuck you Draco Malfoy. To think you could ever be a decent fucking human being! I HATE YOU!" He looks at her and with his snide smirk, "Jump off the Astronomy Tower, do us a favor Parkinson." She takes off running, crying to the dorm she shares with Draco.</p><p>"Seriously Malfoy, you've literally sunk so low. That you cheated on Sky with this whore." Tom says.</p><p>Draco laughs evilly, "Me date her? You are truly mental there mate." "You weren't saying that not even twenty minutes ago." Tom says as he runs after Sky.</p><p>--</p><p>Running through the corridors, pushing everyone out of my way, I got to the dungeons and the door to the common room. Mummering the password for the common room, <em>Pure-Blood</em>. The door opens and I run in where Pansy and the group, including Rayleigh and Samantha, was sitting.</p><p>Pansy and Rayleigh see me crying and jolt to me, "What's wrong?! What happened?!"</p><p>"Sky come here. It's okay." Tom says with little breath as he rushes in the common room. Looking at everyone, "I just want to be alone. Blaise, Tom, can I stay with one of y'all?"</p><p>Tom looks at me, "Go get your stuff, you're staying in my room. You know how to get in, I'll be there in a few." I run upstairs into the dorm and start grabbing the necessities.</p><p>"Tom, what hell is going on?" Blaise asks. Tom looks at them, "Draco. Me and Sky were going to get breakfast and we caught Draco making out with Astoria in the hallway. Apparently, they're dating, and he would never date Parkinson. Then called me mental for thinking he would date Sky."</p><p>Rayleigh shoved through the group, "HE SAID THAT?! I'm going to <em>kill </em>him. They've been dating almost a year and he pulls this shit?!" At the moment Draco and Astoria come walking in the common room, laughing, holding hands. "Draco Lucius Malfoy! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"</p><p>"What are you talking about Rayleigh?" He says. "Are you kidding me?! You cheat on Sky, your girlfriend of almost a year, for Greengrass. All she cares about is your last name! She doesn't care about you at all!"</p><p>"Why does everyone keep saying I dated Sky? Why would I date her? I can't fucking stand that bitch. She'd just be an easy fuck. Hell she shagged Pucey over there. She's better off pitching herself off the Astronomy Tower."</p><p>Tom walks over to him and starts to beat the shit out Draco. "Don't fucking say that about her! I don't know what sick game you and Astoria are playing but it needs to stop."</p><p>"I'm going to check on Sky. Father is going to be so disappointed in you Draco"</p><p>--</p><p>
  <em>I can't do this. What did I do for this to happen? All I did was love him. Even when he's given me so many reasons not to, all I want to do is love him more than anything in this world.</em>
</p><p>I walk into the bathroom and I see my pills on the counter, starting to grab them until I see the razor blade that broke the other day. I ponder the decision on which one would be the easiest way out. Draco never loved me, who knew how long he was with Astoria. All that mattered right now is my escape plan; I don't want to deal with this life anymore. I grab both the pill bottle and the razor blade, I locked the bathroom door, silencing the room so no one could hear the cries or the screams that may come from my mouth.</p><p>Holding on to the picture of me and Draco. He took me ice skating in the muggle world for one of our dates and someone took a picture of us kissing as the snow continued to fall.</p><p>
  <b>Flashback</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Princess are you ready?" Draco shouts from the bedroom as Sky's in the bathroom. "Almost, I have to put my hair up. Will you grab my shoes from the closet please?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He goes into the closet and grabs her boots and sits them on the end of the bed. As Sky walks out of the bathroom in ripped jeans, a nice light pink blouse, hair in a tied up with a ponytail. "You look so beautiful love." He says as he wraps his arms around her, leaning down for a kiss.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He takes her to the muggle world of London, "Draco, what're we doing here?" "Follow me and you'll see." Grabbing ahold of her hand leading her down a hill where groups of people are skating. "Draco! You brought me to go ice skating?!" "I sure did, I remember how mum always would take you, Rayleigh, and Pansy to come skating and I found a picture of y'all when we were younger, and I figured this would be a great date and since I've never been. I would have the best teacher to show me how to skate. So what do you say angel, want to teach me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She jumps in his arms as he spins her around, "Of course Dray, I would love to teach you how to skate. Just hold my hand and I'll be your guide!" They make their way down to the skating ring as it begins to snow again, grabbing skates from the attendant. "Take my hand and don't let go. Let me pull you until you get the hang of it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco listens to Sky as she holds his hand, pulling him behind her. She kept glancing back at him and he just kept admiring her cute, petite figure gliding on the ice. Her feet move one in front of the other, until she stops, and he can't stop, and he lands on top of her. Both of them lying on the ice laughing and having a great time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You're such a natural at this. Where did you learn how to ice skate?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mum used to bring me and Pansy here when we were little, and dad was away with your dad. It was like an escape for me until I started reading then I put ice skating in the back of my mind. Then when I learned how to ride a broom it was great, because I could go read a book or go ride the broom."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not only are you amazing riding a broom, but you're an amazing ice skater too. Plus you're the most beautiful girl around. Now let's see if I learned anything from watching you pull me along."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Draco takes her hand, and they start skating together, not once did they fall, but they were in unison with their feet work and how swiftly they glided on the ice. After stopping, he pulls her in for a hug, wrapping his arm around her waist, the other hand cupping her face. He presses his frostbitten lips against hers. An older lady standing by with a camera sees as they are kissing and snaps a picture of them. She goes and has it developed and rushes back to the rink to see if they are still there and when she sees them. Still in the midst of a long, passionate kiss, she walks over to them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Excuse me, I hate to bother you, but I thought you would like this. I didn't mean to impose, but I thought it was a picture worthy moment and it is one of the best photos I have ever captured here. I take it as a sign that you are soulmates, and this picture is worth more than a million words."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sky and Draco both look at the photo then back at each other and at the lady. "Thank you so much. This is now my favorite picture of us and I will always cherish it. Thank you for capturing it for us."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The lady walks away as they continue to look at the photo, "she's right y'know. We are soulmates and I'm so glad it's you beautiful. I wouldn't want anyone else. I love you Skyra Marie Parkinson." She hugs him and nestles her head into his side, "I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy"</em>
</p><p>
  <b>End of Flashback</b>
</p><p>"I'm sorry Draco, that I was never good enough. That you had to cheat on me. I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy. I hope you're happy." Sky picks up the razor blade, cutting her wrists, tears crashing on the floor around her. Through the pain, she grabs the pill bottle, swallowing all of them. Her body starts to become numb, turning from warm into cold and all the color starts to turn white.</p><p>"Sky? Where are you?" Tom yells, but her body is too weak to answer her.</p><p>Draco and Astoria walk in the dorm, "why the hell is Parkinson's shit in my dorm? I know I didn't date her, so why is her stuff in my room?" He walks over to the bathroom door and it's locked. "Why the hell is my bathroom door locked? Alohomora." The bathroom door unlocks, and they open the door and there lays Sky's unconscious body.</p><p>"SKY!" Tom yells as he runs over to her. "Sky wake up. Please! Please wake up. Don't leave us." Tom picks her up and carries her to the hospital wing.</p><p>When Tom picked Sky up, the picture she was holding of her and Draco fell to the ground and Draco picks up the picture. He's confused but angry, "Get the hell out Astoria! I need to be alone, and I have to clean this shit up." "But babe" "GET THE FUCK OUT GREENGRASS!"</p><p>Draco sits on his bed, looking around the room and then at the picture of him and Sky when his door slams open, "What the hell did you cause Draco?! You caused Skyra attempt to kill herself because you cheated on her with Astoria Greengrass of all people?! A family of blood traitors, over a girl who loves you more than anything. A sweet, funny, well-rounded, sophisticated girl, who you asked the Dark Lord's permission to mark, so no one could hurt her! This is how you repay her?! By cheating on her with someone who only cares about your last name. Wait until your father and the Dark Lord hears about this!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. T U R N I N G  T A B L E S</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**Trigger Warning: Mention of rape and abortion. Viewer Discretion is advised!**</p><p>Without further ado, I present: TURNING TABLES! (WC: 8,370)</p><p>Please remember to vote and comment. This is really important for me! I love y'all! -Sky</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
While Draco and Sky apparated to Malfoy manor, they're greeted by Bellatrix, Lucius, and Narcissa sitting in the den. "What are y'all doing home?" Narcissa questions while seeing the anger and confusion on Sky's face.</p><p>"Draco." Lucius says which causes Draco to stop in his tracks and slowly looking at his father, nodding his head. "Father," Draco replies in a subdued voice, which gave Lucius the confirmation that things may get out of hand.</p><p>Draco takes Sky's hand and dragging her outside to the backside of the garden. Sitting on the ground facing each other, he can feel himself tense up, knowing that this isn't how he wanted to tell the love of his life what happened to him or why he was so cruel, violent, and distant to her since third year.</p><p>"Now tell me what the hell all of that back at Hogwarts was!"</p><p>Draco grabs her hand, "Sky. My beautiful girlfriend."</p><p><em>"Tell me NOW!</em>" She yells</p><p>"Before I tell you, know I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to wait until the task was over, so it wouldn't add any more stress for you." As he pauses, he can feel the empty pit in his stomach. How was he going to tell the girl he loves what happened to him. He never told anyone because he never wanted to be pitied or told a man can't be sexually assaulted by a woman.</p><p>"It was third year. I started talking to Katelyn Crossley and after a few weeks, I realized that I didn't like her. When—" tears began to form in the creases of his eyes. "—When I tried to break it off with her, she became more obsessed with me. One night I woke up to her being on top of me."</p><p>He can tell she is holding her tears in, but he didn't know if it was tears of anger, hurt, confusion. He couldn't hear the thoughts in her head, meaning she has become successful in occlumency. Her body is starting to tremble awaiting the words that is going to transpire from his mouth.</p><p>"I tried to push her off, but she used the incarcerous spell on me, tying me to the bed. I tried telling her that we would've never worked, but she kept insisting we would. I told her I wasn't the relationship type, and I would rather focus on Quidditch. The she said '<em>no, it's because you're in love with that stupid Parkinson slut.'</em> When I told her I wasn't in love with Pansy and that she was stupid to ever think that."</p><p>Sky quickly cuts him off, "why would she say that you are in love with the Parkinson slut? Neither of us are sluts. I've only shagged with Adrian and you. Pansy has shagged Tom."</p><p>"Baby, I know you aren't a slut. Please, just shut up and let me finish. Fuck!" he shouted which causes her to flinch due to being startled. "Fuck, Sky, I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean to yell at you. This is just difficult to tell anyone, especially you." She kisses his forehead, "It's okay Dray, I'm sorry. Continue."</p><p>Before he proceeded with telling her, he kissed her and leaned his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes. "When I told her I wasn't in love with Pansy, she said she wasn't talking about Pansy and that answered her question. She said I was only an asshole to you because you were the <em>only</em> girl to never fall for my games. Then—"</p><p>"— Then she told me that if I didn't continue to shag her, she would make sure something happened to you. I told her I hated you, but I knew I didn't. I caved and slept with her. For the next three weeks she would sneak into my room after I was asleep, and she would climb on top of me and..." The tears continued to fall from his eyes, but when he glanced up at her, he saw how broken she was.</p><p>"She did that for three weeks until one night she came in and told me that it's over and she got what she wanted... She never drank the vials..."</p><p>Sky's eyes shoot up quickly, "Are you saying you have a kid? Draco..."</p><p>"No, I don't have a kid. Father took care of it. She was going to take our family for everything we had. I let her rape me for over a month."</p><p>"Draco, why?"</p><p>He glares deep into her eyes, "I did it to protect you Sky." "I'm not worth protecting if it meant you being raped for over a month. You should've let her do something to me." His eyes begin to water even more, "I would do it again, just to make sure you were safe. I loved you back then."</p><p>"What did your dad do to her?"</p><p>"He got rid of the baby, obliviated her memory so she didn't remember she was pregnant, but she would remember shagging me or whatever they discussed."</p><p>Her sweet, hoarse voice, "Dray. I need to use the loo, I'll be back. I love you Draco Malfoy, you're safe with me. Okay?" "I know I am princess."</p><p>Sky gets up and heads into the manor, going to the loo. She didn't have to use it, instead, she apparated herself back to Hogwarts on the Astronomy Tower. She pulls herself together, wiping her tears, then proceeding to race down the stairs and towards the Slytherin dungeons.</p><p>"<em>Pureblood" </em>Once the door open, she searches the common room for chestnut brown hair Slytherin. Right as she was going to head up to the girls dormitories, she caught a glimpse of the witch. Sky jumps down from the staircase and goes over to Katelyn and her friends.</p><p>"You are seriously a fucking bitch; you know that Crossley?"</p><p>"Aww, did your little bitch boyfriend tell you about our fun?"</p><p>Her teeth grind together as she steps closer to Katelyn, "fun? You call that fucking fun?!" Clenching her fist in a ball, as she starts to walk away, she hears Katelyn starting to chuckle with her friends. Attempting to let it pass, she couldn't she turned around towards Katelyn, she reared her fist back, beginning to punch the girl.</p><p>--</p><p>"Mum, Aunt Bella, have you seen Sky? She said she was going to use the loo, but that was 10 minutes ago and she's not in any of the loos."</p><p>"No honey we haven't seen her," Narcissa states. Lucius faces Draco, "Have you told her?" "Yes, father I did." They both stare at each other, while Draco can see the look in his father's eyes telling him he knows exactly where she went. "Fuck, I gotta go back to school."</p><p>Draco apparates back to Hogwarts, sprinting to the Slytherin common room. As he made his way into the common room, he sees a group of people surrounding two people. He thought nothing of it, until he hears that voice, he knows oh so well.</p><p>"You think what you did to him was fun? Well guess what you selfish bitch! Beating your ass is fun to me, is it fun for you?" The witch is on the ground, blood oozing from her nose and mouth, barely conscious. Draco pushes through the crowd of people, "Baby, get off of it. She's not worth it."</p><p>Sky not hearing him, she continues to throw punches at the witch, constantly screaming at her until she is pulled off by and thrown over the shoulder of her boyfriend.</p><p>"Put me down right now Draco!" Approaching his dorm, he opens and walks through the door, sitting her down on his bed, as he shuts the door. "Babe, why did you leave the manor?"</p><p>Jolting up, "Seriously? Why else? Hearing that that bitch raped my boyfriend for over a month, just so she could get what she wanted out of you. Yes, I know other girls have had you before I did, but she assaulted you!"</p><p>"Princess"</p><p>"No Draco, she sexually assaulted you! She can't get away with it!" He yanks her into his arms as he holds her securely while she lets her cries get stronger. Sitting both of them down on the bed, he sits her on his lap facing him, "listen to me baby. I don't care what she did to me, I was just wanting you safe."</p><p>He places a kiss on her forehead, "yes, I was sexually assaulted. She raped me. Purposely gotten pregnant to take my family for everything they have, but I'd do it again to ensure you're safety. Even though I'm positive she only did that to make me believe she was going to hurt you, but she never was going to. It was a distraction."</p><p>She leans down on to his chest, placing one hand on his chest, him wrapping his arms around her. "Dray, I'm sorry she did that to you. You didn't deserve that. You're safe with me, I won't ever do that to you."</p><p>"I know you wouldn't baby girl. It's not your fault she did it."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me before?"</p><p>"I wanted to, trust me I did, but with the mission, I didn't want to take your focus off of it. My father was the only one who knew about it until that night we found out about hearing each other's thoughts. That's what Aunt Bella pulled me aside for. She doesn't know the lot of it, but she knows the basics of it."</p><p>"Does your mum know?" She readjusts herself on his chest</p><p>He runs his fingers through her hair, "No. You, father, and Aunt Bella are the only people who know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was worried on how it was going to affect you. I didn't want to scare you."</p><p>Feeling the fast beat of his heart, she runs her fingers through his soft, platinum blonde hair, "Dray, listen, I can only imagine what this has done to you and the fact you've held it into yourself since third year, says a lot. You are now the strongest, bravest, most amazing person I have ever met. I love you so much..."</p><p>Although she feels dreadful about what happened to her loving boyfriend, she was resentful towards him that he hid this from her. She has always been understanding – even when treated like shit by those she loves – her heart is hurt that he didn't tell her.</p><p>"But let me tell you this right now Draco Malfoy, you <em>ever</em> decide to hide some shit like that from me again... You will regret it," Sky's eyes flickered up towards him with almost black eyes. He starts to tremble as the fear of her words frightened him – he knew she was wholly serious. "I will never hide anything from you again."</p><p>Her feet crash on the hard concrete floor, walking to the window that gives a clear view of the murky, treacherous dimensions of Black Lake that surrounds the Slytherin dungeons. The eerie water was clear enough to see the merpeople floating around, he creeps behind her, wrapping her in a tight embrace, slightly moving the hair off her neck, placing tender, affectionate kisses on the crook of her neck.</p><p>"I truly am sorry I never told you about it. Honestly, I was petrified you would think of me differently or think that I am a guy, guys can't be raped."</p><p>Turning her body so she is facing him, "Draco Lucius Malfoy! I would never think of you differently because of that! Guys can be raped just as much as women can be. What happened to you is <em>not</em> your fault. You told her no, but she threatened you with something that is important to you."</p><p>"No, two important things. You and my family. I wish I told you sooner. I'm sorry and I hope that we can make it through this."</p><p>"Of course we can, but just know you have to earn the trust back, because this was something major that you hid from me." Cupping her magnificent face into the palm of his hands, "I know, and I will do everything to gain your trust back. I love you more than Salazar loves the pureblood purity. I'm sorry mon chéri "</p><p>Suddenly they hear the pattern of footsteps approaching their door. They knew the sound of their friends' footsteps well enough to know this wasn't one of their friends. These footsteps were boisterous, heavy support, wide apart and fast paced.</p><p>Draco quickly gleamed down at his girlfriend, "Connaissez-vous ces traces?" {Do you know those footsteps?"</p><p>"Pas la moindre idée, mais ça ne peut pas être nos amis. Même pressés, ils ne marchent pas comme ça." {Not a clue, but it can't be our friends. Even in a rush, they don't walk like that.} She says in a concerned low tone. "Entrez dans la salle de bain et fermez la porte. Éteignez également la lumière. Si quelque chose arrive, allez au manoir. Je t'aime mon amour." {Get in the bathroom and shut the door. Turn the light off too. If anything happens go to the manor. I love you my love.}</p><p>"Je t'aime, mon beau." {I love you handsome}</p><p>Quickly and quietly she goes in the bathroom, shuts the door and turns the light off as instructed. Her body trembles as she sits on the loo waiting to hear who is coming towards Draco's door, when abruptly without a knock or anything, his door is slammed open.</p><p>"Where is she, you pig?!" Shouted the male voice.</p><p>It was none other than Mattheo Gaunt</p><p>She hears Draco close a book and rise from his bed, "Did your parents never teach you to knock before entering someone's room, Gaunt?"</p><p>"I'm not going to repeat myself again, where is she?" His deep, stern voice raises to a tone of anger and disgust. Draco's firm steps walk towards Mattheo, "where is who?"</p><p>"Samantha"</p><p>"Why would I know where your girlfriend is? I don't have the time nor the want to keep up with whatever girl you decide to shag."</p><p>"Whatever, when I find out, I'll be back for you Malfoy." He begins to walk away until turning back, "I hope that girlfriend enjoyed watching you with Astoria. She will come running to me real soon, then I can mark her as mine and you'll never get to touch her again—"</p><p>"Or you'll die, a slow painful death with the cruciatus curse." He turns back towards the door and strides out, shutting the door. A few moments later when the coast was clear, Sky opened the bathroom door to see Draco on the bed. His forehead leaning on his knees.</p><p>Walking to the bed and sitting in front of him. Her legs crossed, she leans forwards lifting his head from his knees, "what's wrong?"</p><p>"I'm an idiot—" He glares into the eyes of the girl who gives him more chances than he ever deserves, "—Idiot isn't the word to describe what I am."</p><p>Scooting closer, messing up his perfectly made bed, "You're not an idiot or anything else. Now tell me what's wrong."</p><p>"I should've asked for your permission before I marked you. I ruined your life."</p><p>"How did you ruin my life?"</p><p>His eyes of stone with the puffy red sclera and red nose cup her face, "No guy will ever be able to touch you ever again. If they do anything kiss you or.."</p><p>"What Tom did to me?"</p><p>"... Yeah that. The cruciatus curse will be sent through their body causing agonizing pain. And if they go further than that, they..."</p><p>He breathes deeply, "they die. Sky I took away your future if anything happens between us."</p><p>Moving his arms, she places herself on his lap, legs swathed around him, cupping his face, "Dray, I don't plan on anything to happen between us. I know why you did it and I can't be angry at you. I would've told you to do it if you asked."</p><p>Deep down she was in fact furious that he didn't ask her permission to mark her. She has had thoughts of <em>what if</em> they don't work out and she fell in love with someone else. Or if he fell in love with someone else. The unwanted thoughts had risen quite frequently, but she would never say anything or question it.</p><p>She knew that dating Draco Malfoy would never be easy, there were going to be things that she would never understand. Although being a pureblood witch, some things were never told to the women, keeping the men in power of the wizarding world. Despite it never being easy, every moment spent with the blonde haired boy was worth it.</p><p>The love he portrayed to her could be taken in several ways. Some may see it as taking her life, trying to own her and her body so no one else could, controlling her every move, but in his eyes, he was doing what he believed was right. Though he made a decision that should've been a last resort, no repentance flowed through his heart or veins. Protecting the woman he is one day bound to marry was his goal, regardless of how inconsiderate others may think his actions were if they ever knew.</p><p>He would give his life if it meant ensuring she was safe from all harm, especially Mattheo. Her safety and happiness is what motivated him to finish this task; but if they don't... Theirs and their family's lives are at risk. Both of their sisters, oblivious to the fact their siblings are working for the Dark Lord. However, all that mattered to Draco was the woman he has become so infatuated with and who makes him melt at her fingertips regardless of all denying he does to that.</p><p>
  <em>The love she gives his cold heart is more than he could ever be thankful for.</em>
</p><p>--</p><p>"Samantha, are you sure about this?"</p><p>"Of course I'm sure about this, I don't trust that Astoria girl. She has been with him almost every day. Something odd is going on with them."</p><p>"Maybe they're just friends"</p><p>Her eyes peering in irritation towards her friend, "Rayleigh, for a Malfoy and a Ravenclaw, you're not very clever. Theo has told me not to worry about her, that he can't stand her. Just come on."</p><p>The two girls serenely follow Mattheo through the corridors, ensuring to stay back and hidden but not losing sight of him. Following him up to the fifth floor to an empty classroom, where awaited the dark haired witch whose eyes desperately gleam at the tall dark haired boy.</p><p>"Were you followed here?" The witch asks him as he lean towards her, "No, I wasn't. You know I can get her to believe anything."</p><p>"Do you think she suspects anything that is going on?"</p><p>He scuffs, "She may be in Ravenclaw, but when it comes to me, she's hypnotized. She will believe whatever I tell her." Astoria giggles</p><p>"I love you Astoria"</p><p>"I love you too Mattheo. Why'd you want to meet up here?"</p><p>He picks her up by her waist so she can wrap her legs around his thin torso, "Yeah, so I can finally feel your body pressed against mine again. I love the way it feels on mine, Samantha doesn't compare to you."</p><p>"Oh Teddy, I've missed our bodies entangled into one. You just need to dump her, so we don't have to hide us anymore."</p><p>"Baby, with everything going on, we have to continue to hide our relationship. With or without Samantha in the picture. You know we have to do this, but in the end, you can finally have me." Their lips press together, Astoria's back against the wall, his hand running up her thigh and under her dress.</p><p>"Fuck Mattheo, harder," Astoria moans as he continuously pounds into her, letting out a moan himself</p><p>Samantha runs back to the Ravenclaw common room and up to her dorm. Rayleigh following her, turns a corner and runs into someone, knocking her to the ground.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she says starting to look up.</p><p>To her surprise it's Tom, "Ray, why're you running through the corridors like a crazy person?" He helps her up, "Your brother is why."</p><p>"What did he do to you?"</p><p>"Not me, Samantha."</p><p>His eyes widened while all the possible thoughts what could've happened cross his mind of what that monster could've done to a girl as innocent and sweet girl who has never hurt anyone. The worst she has ever done to a person was accidentally spill fire whiskey on someone's lap.</p><p>"What happened? Is she okay? Where is she?"</p><p>"She ran to our dorm. We overheard Mattheo and Astoria talking on the fifth floor. They've been sneaking around behind everyone's back. She saw Mattheo pick her up and make out with Astoria. I was chasing after her when I ran into you."</p><p>"Well, come on, let's check on her," he takes her hand and yanks her towards the Ravenclaw common room.</p><p>Approaching the Eagle Door Knocker, the Guardian of Ravenclaw Tower, it asks a riddle to enter.</p><p>"<em>What can travel around the world while staying in a corner?"</em></p><p>Rayleigh answers the riddle, "<em>A stamp."</em> The door opens and they run up to the dorm shared between the two girls.</p><p>Opening the door to see Samantha packing her stuff while tears are heavily streaming down her face. Not knowing that Rayleigh and Tom are standing there watching her, until her petite body becomes weak, collapsing to the floor.</p><p>"Samantha!"</p><p>"Sam!"</p><p>The two runs to the girl's side. Tom enveloping her in his arms, resting her head on his chest, regardless of the tears and the snot coming out of her. Quieting her to help calm her down.</p><p>"Tommy, he cheated on me. He doesn't love me"</p><p>Lifting her head up, "He's an idiot. If he can't see what he has right in front of him then that's his loss. You are an amazing girl who deserves it all."</p><p>"You're just saying that to make me feel better."</p><p>"I promise it's not. It's the truth. You deserve all the happiness Sammy"</p><p>--</p><p>Draco and Sky make their way back from the Room of Requirements when they run into Astoria who is heading towards the Great Hall. The couple notices the blonde witch, prancing happily until she notices Draco and Sky walking towards her.</p><p>"Hey guys!"</p><p>Sky looks at her neck, "looks like you had some fun and it wasn't with my boyfriend this time."</p><p>"Yeah, sorry about that, but anyways, I'll see you later!" She says, walking away, continuously looking back as if she knew they suspected something.</p><p>"Did she seem off to you love?"</p><p>Eyes shifting back to Astoria as she went back to prancing away, "she did. There's something up with her, but what I don't know. Let's find Tom."</p><p>"Sky! Draco!" They hear turning around to see Rayleigh. "Hey sis, what's up?"</p><p>"Tom wanted me to come get you. There may be an issue." They quickly follow Rayleigh to the Ravenclaw common room and up to her room, to see Tom holding Samantha in his chest while she cries heavily, trying to catch her breath. "Thanks Rayleigh, I hate asking you, but can you leave for a minute so us four can talk?" She looks distraught, "yeah sure I guess."</p><p>Right as she leaves the room Tom silences the room and locks the door. Draco and Sky sit on the bed across from Tom and Samantha. "Sky, before we talk about this, I just wanted to tell you I marked Pansy. Like Malfoy here, I didn't ask permission. But what I need you to know is that considering who my father is, I have the ability to mark two people..."</p><p>"Does that mean Mattheo can mark two people too?"</p><p>"No, only the first born son. Sammy, look at me please."</p><p>Lifting her head to face him, her face crimson red, eyes puffy, tears still falling down her cheek. Tom wipes the tears from her cheek, "Sammy, I'm about to ask you something that's going to be a big decision for you, so I want you to take—"</p><p>She cuts him off, "do it Tommy. I'd rather it be you doing it than him. Is it going to hurt?"</p><p>"I'll put a numbing spell on you so you can't feel it. Are you sure you want me to do it? You do know what it means right?"</p><p>"No, what does it mean?"</p><p>Sky sits next to her, "Samantha,"</p><p>"Call me Sam. You're a friend. Both of you are."</p><p>"Sam, when he marks you... it means that no other guy can touch you. If a guy kisses you, it'll put the cruciatus curse on them. If they have sex with you... It automatically kills them but painfully because of the cruciatus curse."</p><p>Cupping her face in his hand, "you don't have to do this. I don't want to ruin your life and not let you be happy. Take as much time as you need to think this through Sammy."</p><p>Pulling him in to her, she crashes her lips on his, pushing away after a few minutes. "I want you to do it. Tommy, I want you. I haven't loved Theo in a long time."</p><p>"Then why did you come here?"</p><p>"Honestly—" she smiles, "When you came to Ilvermorny asking me to transfer here, I came for you. I like you Tommy, and I have since me and him were together. It felt wrong at first, but I fell more for you every time I saw you on the weekends."</p><p>"I'll be back, I need to talk to my father. Malfoy, stay with them and make sure <em>no one </em>comes in here.'</p><p>—</p><p>Tom apparates out of the Ravenclaw dorms and into the office at Malfoy Manor where he knew his father would be, along with most of the Death Eaters.</p><p>"Everyone except Lucius and my father out.NOW!" Shouted Tom. The Dark Lord was quite shocked but impressed at how his son believed that he is the dominant one. "You heard him. OUT"</p><p>"Tom what is it you want that you felt the need to interrupt a meeting."</p><p>"Father, I need to take the mark off of Pansy; there's someone who needs all the protection."</p><p>"Who would that be?"</p><p>"Samantha. Her and Rayleigh followed Mattheo, and he's been cheating on her with Astoria Greengrass. He's been using Sammy as a distraction for something bigger. I'm not sure what yet, but it's not good."</p><p>"Does Samantha know about the mark?"</p><p>"She does. I told her to think about it, but she was persistent about me doing it. She only came to Hogwarts for me, not Mattheo. Father, she's going to be the one, I have to unmark Pansy."</p><p>"Alright, have Sky stupefy her sister unconscious and then you bring her here. You and your brother are the only ones with the ability to unmark someone. Young Draco will not be able to unmark Sky."</p><p>"Father, I don't think they want that. To you love may be weakness, but they are better together than apart, granted all the fighting."</p><p>The Dark Lord glares at his son, "are you sure this is what you want to do?"</p><p>"Yes, I want her safe and I will do whatever I have to make sure he doesn't hurt her. I love her father. I'll have Sky do it tonight."</p><p>--</p><p>"Sam, did you really come here for Tom?" Sky questions</p><p>With minimal hesitation she looks at Sky, "I know it sounds horrible, but I stopped loving Mattheo a long time ago. After he cheated on me with a few of my <em>friends, </em>Tom was there for me. He took a week off school and he took me to Paris to make me feel better. I ended up kissing him and telling him it was a mistake—" Her eyes starting to produce tears of sadness, "—In reality, kissing Tom was amazing and I never felt that feeling before. It wasn't butterflies, it was burning."</p><p>The feeling Sam gets with Tom is the same feeling Draco gives Sky. In the pit of their stomach, a burning sensation, one that is normally felt by chugging a bottle of fire whiskey within five minutes. But the phenomenon was different. Mum continually said that those in Slytherin who possess a profound connection to the house feels something more intolerable, to exam their loyalty. Those outside of Slytherin house who get the burning feeling in their stomach typically determines that their soulmate is a Slytherin Pureblood with deep connections to Slytherin.</p><p>"I know that feeling. I got the burning sensation with Malfoy here. I used to believe it was hate that was in the pit of my stomach, until mum told me otherwise."</p><p>Draco kisses her forehead, "I get it with little miss attitude here, still. But it's worth it... Most of the time. She's still a pain in my ass." Sky slaps Draco's arm in a playful manner, him pulling her to his lap. "You know I love you my little demon whore."</p><p>"Draco Lucius! What have I told you about that!"</p><p>Before he could respond, Tom apparates back into the dorm. Samantha automatically stands up and runs into his arms, "I missed you Tommy."</p><p>"I missed you Sammy Bear. Everything okay here?"</p><p>"Yeah, it was nice to get to know more about these two love birds. Did everything go okay with your dad?"</p><p>"It did. Sky I need you to stupefy Pansy tonight and take her to the manor for me. All four of us will be there tonight, together." He pauses turning towards Samantha, "Sammy, I love you and once this is figured out, we will be together forever. You're<em> my girl</em>."</p><p>The words <em>my girl</em> gave her the burning sensation in her stomach. After hearing the stories that Mrs. Parkinson used to Sky and Pansy when they were growing up, it made Samantha realize that Tom was the one for her. She would do anything to be with him, even if that means dealing with Mattheo.</p><p>It was a feeling that Mattheo never gave her. The first time she laid eyes on Tom the sensation started.</p><p>
  <b>Flashback</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mattheo are you sure this is such a good idea?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sam calm down, my family is going to love you. What's not to love?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Theo what if they don't?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lifting her head up to look into his dark brown, almost black eyes, "You basically know my brother from what I've told you. My dad isn't as scary people make him out to be. I promise, nothing will happen."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Father, Tom, we're here."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom comes trotting down the stairs when his eyes meet the eyes of Samantha Bell. Noticing the petite figure of the dark blonde hair witch who stood about 5'5 and had light green eyes. Their eyes lock. Both Tom and Samantha could feel burning sensations flowing in the pit of their stomachs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tom, this is Samantha. Samantha this is my brother Tom I told you about."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom leans forward, "Hi Samantha, it's nice to meet you." He lets off a smile as does she. "Hey Tom, nice to meet you too"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, Miss Bell, welcome to our manor. Dinner is just about ready. Mattheo, take her to wash up."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes father."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At dinner, the four of them talk and get to know each other. After dinner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mattheo can I speak to you in the office please?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes father. Tom can you show her to my room please?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure. You can follow me. I'll give you a tour of the manor if you'd like?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That sounds lovely."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tom shows Samantha around the manor, "well, this is Tom's room. If you need—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's cut off by her lips pursing against his. The sensation in their stomachs grew the longer their lips are together. Their tongues fighting each other, his hand on her back, pulling her closer to him. A few minutes pass by and they pull away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's okay. I won't say anything. If you need anything I'll be in my room across the hall. By the way, you're too pretty for my idiot brother."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ha, thanks. You're not bad looking either. Thanks for showing me around"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anytime Sammy Bear."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The beginning of the Samantha and Tom relationship began at that moment."</em>
</p><p>
  <b>End of Flashback</b>
</p><p>"Tommy, can I tell you something."</p><p>"Of course you can Sammy Bear." She comes and sits on his lap, "I love you Tommy. I know we aren't dating or—"</p><p>"I love you Sammy. I knew I did the first day I met you and when our lips met for the first time." He leans in kissing her dainty pink lips, "Tommy, what am I going to do about Mattheo?"</p><p>Tom's eyes graze up from hers, now staring at Draco and Sky with the look of a plan being made.</p><p>"Does he know French?" Sky ponders. With a face of confusion, "Not that I'm aware of." Sam cuts in and looks at them, "He knows Portuguese, Italian, and a little German. Why?" Sky and Draco give each other a smirk, "Dray, I have an idea, but you have to trust me on this."</p><p>"Sky, what are you planning?"</p><p>She smirks, "Sam, I'm sorry but you have to be the one to do this. But just know I will be there, hidden, but I'll be there." Tom glances at Sky with worry filling his face, "What are you getting at?"</p><p>"Sam's going to stay secretive and ignore him a little and I'm going to show her how to open the chamber. He will follow her; I'll be whispering in her ear what to say. It's going to seem she's taking to Salazar."</p><p>"Only the <em>Slytherin Princess</em> can talk to Salazar and so far, no one in the history of the school has been able to."</p><p>Sky sighs in amazement that she has been friends with these two idiots for so long and they still can't comprehend when she's going somewhere with a plan. "EXACTLY! Hell for all we know, she could be the <em>Slytherin Princess</em>. We don't know, but either way he won't be able to hear Salazar. We already know who the Prince is."</p><p>"Uhh, who is the prince?" Tom and Sky's eyes both turn towards Draco who is fixing the collar of his shirt with the most conceited grin on his face as Sky smacks his arm, "This git boyfriend of mine is the <em>Slytherin Prince." </em>Sam laughs a little, "So not only is his family rich, part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight but he's also the Slytherin Prince? He has every right to be self-righteous."</p><p>"See babe, someone understands why I am so proud of myself. Why can't you see that?" He glares at his girlfriend who is standing next to him with a look of irritation. "No, it's you being arrogant. You don't know when to stop. I'm just going to do this on my own. It's me he's after anyway."</p><p>"Sky, no you can't do this alone, it's dangerous." Draco tells her. "Well you know, I can handle it. I don't need help. You three just stay here and out of it. I got this. Tom thanks for everything. Sam, take care of him. Malfoy..."</p><p>With that being said, she storms out of the room and through the Ravenclaw common room, into the corridors. Her slow pace increases the more the realizes that she is about to do this alone. She's about to make Mattheo follow her.</p><p>Making her way to the Slytherin common room she sees Adrian and Blaise on the couch, Mattheo on the other side of the room with a dark haired girl whose face was hidden by the shadow of his. Adrian looks at Sky and sees her bright red face, "Hey Sky- why are you pissed? What happened?!"</p><p>"Fucking Malfoy is what happened!" She screeches loud enough Mattheo could hear. "Blaise, your best friend is a real piece of fucking work! Why the hell did you let me date him, huh? And you Adrian!"</p><p>"What'd I do?" Adrian questions as he gulps. Neither of the boys have seen her so infuriated before. Although they didn't know it was an act to get Gaunt's attention. "What'd you do?! Hmm, let's see you let me date him! You would've rather shagged Daphne than me! You didn't have the balls to ask me out, but you had the balls to ask her out after hanging out a week! We shagged for over a year!"</p><p>Her face becoming redder, "I- I lost my virginity to you and you treated me like an easy shag! Hell at least Malfoy had the decency to ask me on an actual date!"</p><p>"Sky! Baby please!"</p><p>"Save it Malfoy!"</p><p>He grabs her by the wrist, pulling her towards him, "Will you please listen to me?!"</p><p>"Fick einfach Malfoy ab. Lass mich alleine" {Just fuck off Malfoy. Leave me alone!}</p><p>"Geh nicht von mir weg, wenn ich mit dir rede!" {Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you} He snarls at her, her tears are being held back by the anger. " Du sagst mir nicht, was ich tun soll! Du passt nur auf dich auf! Arschloch" {You don't tell me what to do! You only take care of yourself! Asshole}</p><p>His eyes start to water, "Bébé, s'il te plait laisse moi réparer ça" {Baby, please let me fix this}</p><p>"Il n'y a pas moyen de réparer ce Draco. Je dois faire ça seul. Je t'aime mais je suis désolé. je dois partir" {There's no fixing this Draco. I have to do this alone. I love you but I'm sorry. I have to go}</p><p>"J Je t'aime toujours. Je suis désolé pour ça"he says slowly releasing her wrist from his grip. "You meant nothing to me. Just an easy fuck. Worthless, that's what you are Parkinson!"</p><p>"Fuck you.Fuck you Draco Malfoy!"</p><p>She walks away from him, hiding her tears. She just walked away from the man that she loves, but she knows she has to do this. If she dies in the hands of Mattheo Gaunt it would be worth it if it protected Tom, Sam and more importantly Draco.</p><p>Draco notices Mattheo sneak out of the common room, not even a moment after Sky. Draco runs to his dorm, slamming the door, punching the mirror that sat next to the makeup desk he had bought for her. Watching the glass shatter and crashing on the floor.</p><p>"Mate, are you okay?"</p><p>"Go away Zabini! Stay out of this!"</p><p>Draco searches in her wardrobe for the cloak but can't find it. He remembers telling her that if she ever needed to hide something important to put it in the hidden closet.</p><p>"Revelio" the closet appears, and he throws everything out until he finds the box. He opens it and there it is, the cloak of invisibility.</p><p>Putting it on, he opens the door to his dorm, walking down the stairs, making it through the common room without being seen or raising suspicion. He overhears Blaise and Adrian talking</p><p>"Dude, Malfoy screwed up big time saying that. She loves him."</p><p>"Blaise, he doesn't deserve her. He's too self-absorbed for her. Hell he doesn't even deserve Pansy; he needs to go mess with that mudblood Granger. Slytherin prince or not, he treats Sky like shit."</p><p>Blaise looks at him, "You're only saying that because you know you screwed up with her and now Daph. You don't see their relationship the way we do. He does love her, but he's Malfoy, he's never been shown love before other than his mum. I've been friends with the Malfoys and the Parkinson's since we were kids, I've seen it all. Only affection he has had is hookups. He's trying, but he is toxic for her. But she loves him."</p><p>Too pissed at what he heard from Adrian, he left the common room and headed up to the second floor girls bathroom where the chamber was located. When he reached the bathroom, he saw the chamber had been open. He quietly slides down into the chamber, following the pathway. He hears the voice that makes him melt. He tries to listen closely at what she's saying.</p><p>Over in a corner he spots Mattheo listening in on her. Draco can hear what Sky is saying, but he can hear Salazar himself talking back, but he knows Mattheo can't.</p><p>"Salazar, I can't kill him."</p><p>"Because I can't. I have to follow through with this."</p><p>"No one knows yet. Me and Draco got into a fight and I can't go to him. Please give me some time."</p><p>"Parkinson, what are you doing down here and who are you talking to?" Mattheo comes out from behind a pillar. "What does it matter to you Mattheo? Did you follow me down here?!"</p><p>He walks closer to her, "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard what happened between you and Pucey then you and Malfoy in the common room." She looks at him, "You understand German?" He smirks, "I do. I couldn't understand some of it, but I understood the way he was disrespecting you."</p><p>She looks down as she thinks of everything Draco said, "well, I guess I just have to accept the fact that he doesn't care. I thought I could show him love and change him, but he didn't want it."</p><p>"Malfoy will never change. You need a man who will give you exactly what you need and you'd never have to question the love. Let me show you what you deserve."</p><p>"What about Samantha?"</p><p>"Ha,I don't know why she came back, but I played her. I can be very persuasive, and she fell for it. She was obsessed with me, that's why I left her. I'm done with her. Enough about her and Malfoy, let me show you a good time Parkinson."</p><p>Not knowing Draco was there, she began to panic, what if he tries something. Would the last time she talked to Draco consist of them fighting and he calls her an easy fuck? Thinking to herself of how much she loves him and feels bad for walking away.</p><p>"You know Parkinson, I've been waiting a while to do this," A malevolent look appears on his face, walking closer to her, pulling her into his grip, smashing his lip onto hers. The excruciating pain emerges through his body. Forcing away quickly, "What the fuck?!" He rips her shirt off, examining her front side, seeing nothing.</p><p>Aggressively turning her around, there it is, an oak tree with a flower on her back. Rotating her back around, "who marked you?!"</p><p>"What the hell are you talking about?!"</p><p>"WHO— MARKED— YOU?!" He shouts with an insistent tone</p><p>"I don't know! I didn't know I was marked! Stop screaming at me Gaunt!"</p><p>Forcing his ginormous hand around her throat, "Don't tell me what to do. You're going to be my slut now that Malfoy is out of the picture."</p><p>"I don't want you Mattheo. I want to be alone!" "No, it doesn't work that way Parkinson. You will do what I say now. Get on your knees you whore!"</p><p>Scared of what he would do if she didn't comply, so she obeyed. Getting on her knees, gulping, he begins unbuckling his belt, "Open your mouth and suck my dick you whore."</p><p>She opens her mouth, as he shoves his veiny, semi-thick cock into her throat. Tears staining her cheeks as he thrusted in and out of her mouth. "Such a good little whore for me, sucking my dick so perfectly."</p><p>Draco not being able to handle watching her do this, he takes the cloak off, tossing it to the side, he runs out from behind the pillars, "get the hell off of her Gaunt!"</p><p>"Aww did the little bitch finally figure out that she was here and sucking me off?"</p><p>"I'm not going to tell you again, get off of her."</p><p>"No, I don't think I will."</p><p>Draco grabs ahold of Mattheo's collar of the shirt pulling him off of her. Helping Sky up, holding her waist, getting the hell out of the chamber and ran to the Slytherin common room. "Are you okay baby?"</p><p>"I'm fine, but I'm not your baby anymore Malfoy."</p><p>"Sky, what're you saying?" She glares at him, "You called me an easy fuck and worthless! Do you expect me to sit around and let you talk to me like that?!"</p><p>Tears forming in his stone grey eyes, "I didn't mean it. I said it to make him believe it was real."</p><p>Wiping the tears from her eyes, "it was real Draco! If you would've told me it would've been different, but you didn't! We're through. I'll be out of your room in an hour."</p><p>"Don't move out, please. Just sleep in the other bed. I don't want to lose you completely. We can work this out."</p><p>"I won't move out, but please don't talk to me." She storms up to their shared dorm, slamming the door, her back sliding down the wall, tears crashing around her, when she noticed the mirror of her makeup desk was shattered.</p><p>--</p><p>"Pansy I need you to help me on something," Sky says as she leads her sister to her dorm. "Okay, what's up sis."</p><p>Sky and Pansy get to Sky's dorm. Before Pansy could get anything out, Sky points her wand at her sister, "stupefy!" Pansy falls to the floor. Draco and Tom hold Pansy up as them and Sam and Sky apparate to the manor.</p><p>"Father, we're here. We need to hurry!" Sky interrupts, "If you need me, I'll be upstairs with Cissy and Bellatrix."</p><p>"Tom all you have to do is point your wand into her mark and say Finite incartatiem."</p><p>Tom follows the instructions of his father as they watch the mark disappear from Pansy's collarbone. He then places his hand on Samantha's shoulder leaving the mark of a combination of Ilvermorny and Hogwarts. Small but noticeable.</p><p>Upstairs Sky is sitting with Narcissa and Bellatrix, "Sky, he's a Malfoy. I know it's hard, but he loves you. He was out of line and didn't mean it. Just both of you need space and you are <em>always</em> welcome here, regardless of him being here or not."</p><p>"Thank you, Cissy. I love him but he crossed a line."</p><p>Draco comes up to inform Sky that it's time to go and to say hey to his mum and aunt. "Hey mum, Aunt Bella."</p><p>"Draco..." They both say. He looks down, "Ba- Sky, it's time to go."</p><p>"K, I'm coming. Thanks Malfoy."</p><p>Apparating back to Hogwarts, they place Pansy in her bed obliviating Sky needing her help. Sky goes back to their dorm and goes to bed without saying goodnight to anyone.</p><p>--</p><p>Three weeks have passed, the two haven't spoke to each other. They had made eye contact, but nothing was said. Neither have spoken to the group, nor anyone else; they strictly stuck to themselves. Draco has been sleeping in Tom's room to give her space but would get ready in his and Sky's dorm. Every time he would go in there, she would have the duvet over her head, and he could hear the indistinct cries.</p><p>"Mate, you need to talk to her. This is getting ridiculous." Blaise and Tom both say in unison.</p><p>"I told her I wouldn't talk to her. I don't know what to say to her." Blaise places his hand on Draco's shoulder, "Well, you could start by saying sorry. Do something romantic. Do what you do best for her."</p><p>"Every time she looks at me its just pure anger, hate, and depression. Blaise, I told her she was an easy fuck and that she was worthless! FUCK!"</p><p>Tom whispers into his ear, "Have you read her thoughts lately?" Draco's eyes shot up, "Tom you're a genius!"</p><p>He gets close enough to her without having to even be close to her, he whispers, "legilimens." Soaring through her thoughts, he hears what he's been dreading.</p><p>
  <em>"I miss him so much."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't believe I did that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I have to keep him safe. I love him and can't let anything happen to him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can feel him looking at me. Don't look at him Sky. Don't let him know how weak you are."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just have to make it through this task then I can stop pushing him away."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Just another week. I have to make Mattheo fall in love with Pansy."</em>
</p><p>Draco gets up going back to Tom, "Does your dad have her working on something?"</p><p>"Not that I know of why?" Draco glances back at her then back at Tom, "she's saying that she's doing this to keep me safe. Just another week until she can stop pushing me away. She has to make Mattheo fall in love with Pansy. But she misses me."</p><p>"Talk to her Malfoy. Both of you are falling apart and it's not good."</p><p>"I can't," Draco says as he examines the body of the girl, he used to hold every night. She's thinned down, like she's not eating, sleeping or anything. Her face is less filled out and the dark marks under her eyes show she hasn't slept. She just pushes her food around her tray, making it seem as if she's eating, but he knows her too well. Getting back up and sitting next to her.</p><p>"Hey..."</p><p>"Hi." She responds. He looks at her, "Can we talk?"</p><p>"Yeah, I guess we can."</p><p>"Astronomy Tower in fifteen?" He asks her. "Okay, I'll be there."</p><p>He quickly leaves the Great Hall and rushes to the Astronomy Tower.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Act of Jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>***Viewer Discretion is advised! Smut &amp; violence!***</p>
<p>Without further ado, I present: Act of Jealousy (WC: 6,070)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I didn't stop him! Draco, baby, please! Look at me. Put him down, please. For me!" Her crying worsened. He punches Tom three times then throwing him down, "stay away from my girlfriend you piece of shit! Let's go princess, we have to talk about some things."</p>
<p>Draco takes her hand, leading her out of the room. The grip he has on her hand is painful, but she refuses to say anything due to the anger and the hurt that possesses his body. Reaching the top of the staircase, turning to the left and going three doors down to the right. He opens the door, holding his arm out for her to walk in first, him following in behind, shutting and locking the door.</p>
<p>She places herself on the edge of his bed, not knowing how angry he is or how much yelling there will be. Turning around to face her, she can sense the hurt, anger, betrayal not from her, but from Tom. One of his best mates since they were kids. He walks towards her, dropping to his knees in front of her, placing his head on her knees.</p>
<p>"Draco, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>His eyes gleam up towards hers, "why are you sorry? You're not the one who took advantage of someone who just woke up from a coma."</p>
<p>"No, but I didn't stop him. I'm the one who asked him to stay. It's just as much as my fault D."</p>
<p>"I can't blame you Sky! Don't you fucking get that?! You just woke up from a coma that I caused!" Taking a moment to look up at her red eyes, "You tried killing yourself because of me! I can't be mad at you for it! I'm- I'm pissed at myself for causing you to do that."</p>
<p>"Dra-" She begins before she's cut off by him pushing himself off the ground, "Sky, he knew I marked you, but he didn't even attempt to stop himself.I fucked up Sky. I hurt you, I caused you to take all those pills, but you still forgave me. Why did you forgive me?"</p>
<p>Placing her hand on his face, lifting his chin up to face him. Taking a moment to decipher the words that are bunched up in her head. Not knowing what to say or how to say it, fearing the wrong words would slip off her tongue. The thoughts of why she forgave him run circles in her brain.</p>
<p>Yes she loves him, but was it worth everything he has ever said or done to her. Was letting his toxic and catastrophic behavior continuously cause damage to her already breaking heart. Her best guy friend since childhood helped her; although a moment of weakness, she still blames herself. But the guy standing in front of her doesn't blame her, no he blames himself for pushing her to harm herself, to want to end her life, but his best mate since childhood betrayed him.</p>
<p>No matter what he does, the memories he saw from Tom runs through his head, rewinding itself like it's just a bad dream. Over and over, the cycle continues, but he refuses to place the blame on her. Staring into each other's eyes deeply, she decides the only thing to do is say what she feels. Positive or negative.</p>
<p>"I forgave you because I love you. Because I know that no matter what, I could never stop loving you! You're the most toxic fucking person I have ever met, but you're the most important person to me! They say I'm an idiot for forgiving you, because all you're going to do is hurt me again."</p>
<p>His head looks down at the floor, then looking back up at her.</p>
<p>"And they're right, I know you're going to hurt me again. You're always going to be this toxic asshole who doesn't know when to stop. But--." Grabbing his hand, "-- you're the one I want. Toxic and all. I love you Draco, that's why I forgave you."</p>
<p>"Why can't you see I'm fucking bad for you? I'll never be the best person for you! I just hurt you constantly! I want you to have the best of everything and all I do is ruin your life!"</p>
<p>"I don't give a damn! I refuse to see all the damn bad. Why can't you see the good you bring for me? Not everything is a disaster with us!" Her head falling down, facing the marble flooring until he picks her chin up, "We are an atomic bomb waiting to happen. What good could I possibly bring you? I don't bring you any good Sky."</p>
<p>The waterworks that formed in her eyes, currently streaming down her face uncontrollably, him wiping the tears from her cheek, his grip tightening as he brought her into his arms. Her violently pushing away from him.</p>
<p>"What good could you possibly give me?! Although you're an insufferable asshole who pisses me off, hurts me, and makes me cry; you bring me happiness. I've never felt a love like you give me. I'm trying to help you learn how to love, because you obviously still don't trust me! I understand what Katelyn did to you, but fuck Draco! I. AM. NOT. KATELYN! I FUCKING LOVE YOU DRACO! But you're too much of a git to see that! I don't want Tom, Adrian, Nott, and especially not Mattheo! None of them matter to me, but you. You mean every damn thing to me! Why are you so stupid that you can't see that?!"</p>
<p>One thing that Draco has always hated is being called weak and stupid. She has never called him stupid before; she may have called him different names before, stupid has never been one of them. The anger filled his body</p>
<p>"Stupid?! You think I'm stupid?! Fuck you Parkinson!" He raises his hand back and swings, hitting her directly on her cheek, leaving the outline of his handprint on her face, bright red. They both stand there in disbelief that he had physically hurt her. The tears that had been wiped away, reappeared as he stood stiff. Reaching his hand towards her, "baby--"</p>
<p>"Stay the fuck away from me! Just stay away from me Malfoy!" She swings the bedroom door open, running out, slamming it closed behind her, sprinting down the stairs. Him following close behind.</p>
<p>"Sky, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"</p>
<p>Making it to the bottom of the stairs, everyone exits from the den, not being able to stop, she runs straight into Tom. "Hey what's wrong? What was--" She lifts her head, Tom seeing the red mark on her face. Bolting towards Draco, "What the fuck did you do to her?! Did you hit her?!"</p>
<p>Everyone looks at Draco, then turning towards Sky, glaring at the mark on her face. Draco pushes him, "I didn't mean to!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, because you accidentally slap her! Who the hell do you think you are?! You don't hit women, especially Sky!"</p>
<p>"Getting defensive over my girlfriend. Why because you can't stand the fact that you're madly in love with her but she doesn't want you? Or is it because I marked her before you ever had the had to?"</p>
<p>The words that he said, hit a nerve that Tom never knew he had. His brown eyes turning jet black, losing control over his actions. He picked Draco up by the collar of the shirt, pinning him against the wall, punching him continuously.</p>
<p>"How does it feel Malfoy? How's it feel to get the shit beat out of you?!"  Blood spewing all over both of their shirts. In a moment of weakness, Draco switches the rolls and pins Tom to the wall.</p>
<p>"Not so focused now are you Gaunt. You just want to steal my girlfriend from me, which isn't going to happen."</p>
<p>Draco throws him on the ground, climbing above him, rapidly throwing punches at him, until Tom is <em>unconscious</em>. When Draco gets off of him, he stomps on his nose, as he begins to walk away, Tom grabs his foot making him crash to the floor.</p>
<p>Flipping Draco on his back, one hand on his throat, while he punches him. Draco lifts one of his arms up, taking his thumb to Tom's jugular pushing in, trying to weaken him. Both of them are covered in blood. Blood dripping on the marble floor of Malfoy Manor.</p>
<p>"Stop! Both of you just stop!" Sky screeches as her body trembles at the sight of her best friend and the guy she loves are pulverizing each other. "DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY! TOM MARVOLO GAUNT JR! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"</p>
<p>"Lucius, Severus do something. Don't just stand there," Narcissa says as the two men stand there watching them fight. Lucius grabs Draco and Snape grabs Tom, separating them. Narcissa turning towards Sky who at any second looks like she's going to collapse from the anxiety. "Sweetie, what happened?"</p>
<p>Sky gulps, looking at Draco, then back at Narcissa, "me and Draco got into a fight and I accidentally called him stupid and... he slapped me."</p>
<p>All eyes turn towards Draco. Lucius's eyes turned from a blue to black color within seconds. He raises his hand and slaps Draco, "you do not slap your girlfriend! What is wrong with you?"</p>
<p>"I didn't mean to father, she angered me."</p>
<p>"I don't care what she did!"</p>
<p>Draco steps closer, "Sky"</p>
<p>She backs away, "No, don't come near me. I'm leaving. Don't come after me either." She walks away to the apparition point in the manor and leaves.</p>
<p>Draco snatches away from Lucius and storms upstairs, slamming the door shut.</p>
<p>"<em>FUCK! Why did I have to do that?!"</em></p>
<p>His fist hits the mirror, causing it to shatter the glass over the floor. Small pieces of glass embedded in his knuckles.</p>
<p>"<em>Why did I slap the girl I love?!"</em></p>
<p>Punching anything and everything in sight, unconcerned of any of the family portraits that were broken in the process. All he cared about was making it right with her. He apparated back to Hogwarts, sprinting towards the Slytherin common room when he collided with Adrian.</p>
<p>"Oh look who it is. The idiot who caused Sky to lock herself in a dorm, threatening to never come out and to transfer schools. How thick headed are you Malfoy?!"</p>
<p>"What dorm did she lock herself in?"</p>
<p>"No clue, go ask Pansy. Your sister and Daphne are trying to talk her into coming out. I'd stay clear, your sister is furious."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>"Rayleigh, is she in there?"</p>
<p>She walks up to her brother and punches him as hard as she can, "who the hell do you think you are?! For someone who <em>loves</em> her, you sure have a fucked up way of showing it. That's my best friend who you destroyed!"</p>
<p>"Ray, I didn't mean to! It was an instinct when I heard her call me stupid!"</p>
<p>"Guess what Draco, you are! The one person who has shown you pure and true love, you have done nothing but hurt her. You're such a piece of shit! Stay away from her."</p>
<p>He starts to walk away, until he turns back towards his sister, "No, I love her. We are virulent for each other, but I want her and only her. I won't give up." Finishing his sentence, the door opens up.</p>
<p>There stood the girl who once again he had broken. Her makeup ran down her face, eyes puffy, a visible imprint of his hand still on her cheek. The sight of her like this made him pissed off, knowing he did that. Her beautiful smile was now an emotionless straight line. Her eyes who normally glistened were red and dark as if she couldn't feel anything.</p>
<p>Rushing to her, "Sky, I'm so sorry. I would never do that on purpose. I'm sorry, beautiful. I hate myself. I would never lay a hand on you. Please."</p>
<p>"Don't. If you were sorry you'd never done it."</p>
<p>"Baby, please. I love you."</p>
<p>She huffs, "you have a funny way of showing it. Toxic or not, you've never been violent towards me, until earlier. Memory or not."</p>
<p>"Can we talk about this?"</p>
<p>"Not right now Malfoy. I need space. Maybe you should check your priorities and get that bipolarness checked out."</p>
<p>"I love you Skyra Marie Parkinson."</p>
<p>"You too Draco."</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A week and a half passes, Sky has kept her distance from Draco and Tom, sleeping in Pansy's room. She goes to classes, rarely eats, and spends most of her time in the Room of Requirements, attempting to fix the cabinet.</p>
<p>Walking through the hallway to potions with Pansy, Sam, and Rayleigh. Pansy looks at her sister, "Sky, you can't ignore them forever. You have to eat at some point your body needs the energy."</p>
<p>"Pansy, I'm fine. I've eaten a little bit and as for them, until they can get their shit together, I want nothing to do with them."At that moment, the four girls heard some unnecessary, loud laughing i the back of Snape's class, they look over and see something they would never expect to see.</p>
<p>Astoria sitting on Draco's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. Rayleigh looks at her brother who has a blank look on his face, her eyes shifting back to Sky who has a heartbroken look on her face.</p>
<p>"Sky, are you okay?" Sam asks</p>
<p>Holding her tears back, despite how hard it is,"yeah, I'm fine. He can do whatever he wants." She takes a seat on the other side of the room, taking Astoria's spot next to Adrian. Taking her books out of her satchel, she opens her book up to the appropriate page and opening her notebook, doodling.</p>
<p>Leaning over towards her, she could smell the musky cologne that Adrian wears, "he's an idiot."</p>
<p>"It's my fault. I've been ignoring him and Tom for almost two weeks. I should've known he would move on, just didn't think it would be this quick."</p>
<p>"Sky, he's doing this to piss you off. He doesn't care about her, like he does you. All I've heard from almost two weeks is, '<em>why can't she just talk to me. I love her and I just want to make it right, but I can't if she won't talk to me.' </em>You're all he's talked about. This is just to get a rise out of you."</p>
<p>"It's his life, he can do as he pleases. I'm perfectly content with that. I love him, but I can't continue to get treated like shit and after what happened, I'm—" she passs as she glances across the room at the guy who has caused her pain but love all at the same time, "I'm kind of scared of him Adr. He's never physically hurt me before."</p>
<p>"Oh Drakie, you're so funny. I can't wait for our date tomorrow." Sky hears Astoria basically shout.</p>
<p>Without a word, Sky slams her book shut, shoving it in her satchel, the eyes of Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe, Pansy, Daphne, Sam, and Rayleigh all shift towards her. Grabbing her bag and storming out of the class</p>
<p>"You're an idiot Malfoy, you really are," Goyle says while the group shakes their heads</p>
<p>Blaise adds in, "Astoria, the one person you know who hates more than anything."</p>
<p>"I hate that I have to call you my brother. She would give you the world and you repay her by fucking this sleeze ball? All she wanted was some space!"</p>
<p>After hearing enough, he shuts his book and runs after Sky. Searching the corridors everywhere, until he figures out where she's at. <em>Room of Requirement</em></p>
<p>Walking in, he can hear her cries, by the cabinet. As he gets closer he can hear her repeating <em>Harmonia Nectere Passus.</em>  Quietly walking towards her, he hears a thud, he runs towards the noise.</p>
<p>"Sky!"</p>
<p>"Leave me alone Draco! Go be with your lovely Astoria, we all know you fancy her."</p>
<p>He grabs her hands, helping her up, "Just let me help you." Without him knowing, she places her hand on his shoulder, whispering a numbing spell, so he couldn't feel it.</p>
<p>"I'm fine, I just need to be alone. I'm sure your girlfriend is wondering where you went. Don't keep her waiting, Draco."</p>
<p>"Can we please talk about this?"</p>
<p>"Draco, you have a girlfriend. There's nothing to talk about. I can do this alone."</p>
<p>Walking away from him, gnawing on her bottom lip, wanting to jump in his arms and kiss him, but she can't. He grabs her hand, "<em>I'm sorry.</em>"</p>
<p>"Me too, Draco. Me too. Now go."</p>
<p>Shifting his body towards the door, he steps away from her, once again hearing her stifle cries into a pillow that sits on a dusty old couch near the cabinet. Before opening the door to leave, he hears her talking to herself</p>
<p>"<em>I just want him happy, but I want him happy with me."</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"One day I'll make someone happy. Maybe. I can't seem to keep anyone happy."</em>
</p>
<p>He listens closely as she gets up from the couch and strides to something, then stopping. Being nosy, he quietly moves through the room to see what she is looking at. Peeking his head around a corner he sees her looking into the Mirror of Erised.</p>
<p>The Mirror of Erised is supposed to show the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts. Not being able to see her desires, he can slightly see his reflection in the mirror, and there he stands. An older version of him, next to Sky with two kids who look to be around five and eight. That's what he truly desires, a life with Sky and having a family with her. He doesn't care about Astoria, nor anyone else. All he wants is the girl he loves back.</p>
<p>Seeing her touch the mirror, with tears cascading down her face, hearing her voice crack, "<em>I love you Draco. I hope she makes you happy. I'll always love you, even when it seems like I can't stand you." </em>Before he decides to run behind her and hug her, he quietly leaves the Room of Requirements and heads up to his dorm.</p>
<p>The next week passes by and neither one of them have spoken again. Draco hasn't touched Astoria, as far as Sky noticed. While in the middle of class, Astoria drops her quill, and goes under the desk.</p>
<p>Adrian and Sky thought nothing of it, until they heard a head hit a table and screaming coming from under Draco and Astoria's table. Professor Snape walks over to their table and is very displeased.</p>
<p>"Miss Greengrass, why are you under the table and screaming?"</p>
<p>"I dropped my quill and Draco stepped on my hand."</p>
<p>Draco's face was red and I knew that look from anywhere. Daphne yelled out, "no, you were clearly giving him a blowjob under the table. It doesn't take five minutes to grab a quill that falls under a table."</p>
<p>"Miss. Greengrass, Mr. Malfoy, out of my classroom. Now!"</p>
<p>Adrian, Pansy and everyone looks at Sky. She raises her hand, "Professor, may I be excused?"</p>
<p>"Yes Miss Parkinson." Sky picks her books up and leaves the class, heading towards the Astronomy Tower, where she does all her thinking. Before she makes it to the top of the stairs, she hears screaming, she moves closer to the top behind a pillar</p>
<p>"Why the fuck is it I try to give you a blow job to put you in a better mood but I get a fucking jolt of pain sent through my body like I just got crucio'd!" He stands there in shock, "I told you I didn't want you to touch me! Maybe I did crucio you!"</p>
<p>"Drakie, why would you do that?! I'm trying to make you feel better!"</p>
<p>He looks at her with anger, "maybe I don't want you to even touch me! I don't fucking want you Astoria! I never did! Just get the fuck out of here and stay the hell away from me you dumb bitch!"</p>
<p>Sky hides behind the pillar as she hears Astoria running down the stairs. Sky slowly starts to go down the stairs, until she's stopped.</p>
<p>"Sky, I know you're there. Come up here." She steps from behind the pillar, walking up the hard concrete steps, until she sees the back of the tall blonde's hair. "You marked me Sky."</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about..." She knew that her lying to him was a bad call and he has always been able to catch her lies, but maybe he wouldn't notice her lie. He turns around, their eyes making contact, as he walks closer to her, leaving only inches between them. His hand reaching down, rubbing against her face.</p>
<p>"You don't have to lie to me. I know you did it out of hurt. Just tell me the truth, don't make the mistake I did with you."</p>
<p>She lowly purrs, looking up at him, into his stone grey eyes, "I did mark you..." briefly pausing, "I don't have an excuse. I did it from hurt, anger, jealousy."</p>
<p>"Why were you jealous of her?" he ponders as he continuously rubs his hand across her face.</p>
<p>With a slight look of embarrassment, "She was the one who got to snog you and feel your hands on her body. I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to do something. I told the Dark Lord that I needed it in case Tom tried to do something or someone else."</p>
<p>Pulling her into his embrace, kissing her forehead, "Sky, she doesn't compare to you. No one in this pathetic excuse of a school could ever compare to you. Hell the world. I never shagged her. The most we did was snog and honestly I only did that to upset you."</p>
<p>"Really?" She asks, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she wonders how stupid he thinks she is.</p>
<p>He smirks at her, leaning down to where their nose tips are pressed together. "Really. I never wanted her. It's you I want. That night in the Room of Requirements, I saw you look into the Mirror of Erised, I could see my reflection in it too. Do you know what I saw?"</p>
<p>"What'd you see?"</p>
<p>Pulling her closer to him, her head into his chest, looking up at him, "I saw you, me, and two small kids. We were older, but we looked so in love and happy--," her arms wrap around him, snuggling her head in his chest, his arms around her, "I love you Sky. I never meant to hurt you and I never want anyone other than you."</p>
<p>"Dray, I'm sorry I ignored you--"</p>
<p>He cuts her off by pressing his index finger on her soft lips, "No, you had every right. I took it too far. I never should've laid a hand on you. You are the only person I love and just thinking about it, it kills me." Sealing his eyes to hide the tears, "I just don't like the fact that he touched you like that. Like the way I touch you."</p>
<p>Yanking him down by his tie, she pursed her lips to his. The feeling in the pit of her stomach was unlike any other time. For the first time ever, she shoved him against the brick wall of the astronomy tower, kissing his lips, her hands fumbling at his belt, her starting to lower to her knees when he pulled her back up.</p>
<p>"Jump"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>He looks down at her, "<em>jump"</em></p>
<p>Obeying him, she jumps, wrapping her legs around his torso, one hand placed on her back, the other on her ass, gripping tightly into her. "How about we take this back to <em>our</em> room?"</p>
<p>She nods with a smile upon her face, snogging her head into the crook of his neck, placing a combination of gentle kisses and rough love marks, gripping her nails into his back.</p>
<p>She clings to him tightly, crowding his flesh with hers. She nips at his neck as he is now in nearly a full sprint, in an effort to get to his room as fast as possible. He feels her grinding her soaked underwear against him. His shaft rock hard and bulging but confined within his pants like a cold forged steel sword sheathed in a scabbard.</p>
<p>His breathing is heavy and fast as he narrows the gap between his door and being inside her. He feels her hands slip into his pants.</p>
<p>"Mmm so fucking hard just for me?" She whispers in his biting her lip as she wraps her fingers one by one around his thick pulsating cock.</p>
<p>He grows from the feeling her of soft delicate hands gripping his large manhood. She pulls at hard tugging just the tip free from its confines. The cool air briefly hits the tip and the sudden temperature makes the thick precum flowing from his head apparent. The cooled feeling is quickly replaced by the warm soft wet silk of her panties.</p>
<p>"Ahh fuck Sky!" He moans gasping for breath. Her hand slowly slips away from his length, it plunges forward against her, crashing into her panty covered clit, shooting tingles all throughout her body.</p>
<p>Her head tilts back as she lets out a loud moan. "I want you Draco." Her fingers reach down sliding across her swollen clit. She pulls her panties to the side.</p>
<p>He is three strides away from his door when he suddenly feels the soft warm wet embrace of her smooth bare heat. His face goes flush as his eyes close in pleasure. The feeling of her wanting to embrace overcomes his mind,for a second in time she is all that exists.</p>
<p>"So wet for me. Are you going to be a good girl?" He groans into the crook of her neck while her eyes flicker at him</p>
<p>He is jolted out of his ecstasy as he runs her back clean into the door, his eyes widen and he meets her eyes. The realization that his momentum is still carrying becomes immediate as he begins to crush the space between them.</p>
<p>"Yes, I'll be your good girl. Please, I need you. I want it," she breathes as her chest tightens, wanting him inside of her.</p>
<p>In the same instance she feels a familiar pressure rapid building at the dripping entrance of her pussy. The pressure becomes immense followed by a sudden release as her walls give way to his thick bulging head burst through her entrance and dives fast and deep inside her. Her walls clenched tightly around the new penetrating welcomed imposter inside of her. The door hinges break from the force.</p>
<p>The couple careen down to the ground, the force of the impact causing Draco to sink every thick throbbing inch of his cock into Sky. The pleasure hits him like a cannon. Her tight warm wet heat pulsates around him and he is overcome with ecstasy. And for a moment he is lost inside her.</p>
<p>"God, Draco. Don't stop. Ahhh yes!" She lets out as a shouting whisper. Her head crooked to the side to where one of her cheeks is laying flat on the satin pillowcase.</p>
<p>His eyes fixated on her body, "so. Fucking. Perfect. Your pretty little cunt wrapped around me."</p>
<p>Her eyes closing shut, biting her lip, plumping it, not knowing how much more she can take of him.</p>
<p>"Look at me. I want you to look into my eyes as I fuck you and make you cum everywhere. Understand?"</p>
<p>She nods her head, but this wasn't good enough for him. "Words, use them. I want to hear you say it."</p>
<p>" Ye-yes, I understand," letting off as her walls start to clench up around him, "Dra-"</p>
<p>"Don't you dare cum yet. I'm not done with you!" He snarles, gliding his hands to her breasts. Massaging them roughly, placing her nipple between his fingers and squeezing. The tingling sensation made her even closer.</p>
<p>Removing his shaft from her heat, lowering his head down to her, licking her clit slowly, sticking two fingers in her. Each and every motion perfectly hits her g-spot. He starts to feel her walls tighten, so he takes his fingers out, sucking each one of them</p>
<p>"'Mmm, you taste so sweet princess." Grabbing his length and rubbing it up and am down her heat, slowly pushing himself inside of her.</p>
<p>"Merlin's beard. Harder"</p>
<p>"What's that angel?"</p>
<p>Him feeling her ass clenching together, trying to keep her composure. "Fuck me harder Draco. I want you to hurt me. I want to feel the pain."</p>
<p>He complies with her wishes, picking up the pace, going harder and deeper inside her. He can feel how close he is to finishing so he slows down to calm him.</p>
<p>Picking his pace back up, lifting her up by her back up, placing her on his lap, elevating his back  pushing deeper into her.</p>
<p>"Dra--," She breathed out into his neck as her arms grabbed the top of the headboard. Her feeling how close she is, he doesn't slow down.</p>
<p>Kissing her neck and down her chest, "that's right princess, cum all over my cock. Let me feel all your juices." He feels him getting to his climax, constantly increasing his pace, her bouncing on him. Their eyes meet and intensifies as their bodies press together.</p>
<p>"I'm going to cum. Cum with me baby."</p>
<p>Within moments they both reach their climaxes, his juices flowing inside of her and hers coating his shaft.</p>
<p>"Fuuuck, yes daddy." He feels her walls clenching around him and his pulsating cock in her. Slowly pulling out watching all their juices mixed in one seep out.</p>
<p>Placing a kiss on her forehead, he lays down beside her, grabbing his wand from his nightstand using cleaning spells on each other. Once cleaned, he lays his head on her stomach, rubbing his hand down her soft thighs.</p>
<p>"I love you Sky and I'm sorry about everything. I really am." he gulps, placing his other hand on top of hers, "I never meant to hit you or hurt you in any way."</p>
<p>"It's okay Draco. I forgive you. I do. I love you."</p>
<p>Shifting his head up towards her, "Why do you keep forgiving me? I don't deserve you."</p>
<p>"You just have a hard time showing love without anger. We will work through it. I see the good in you that you can't see in yourself. Whether you believe it or not, you truly do own the key to my heart."</p>
<p>"You'll be the death of me Skyra Parkinson."</p>
<p>"And you'll be the death of me Draco Malfoy."</p>
<p>A few moments of silence, her thoughts grew deeper and deeper, "Draco, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Kissing her stomach gently, "Don't be."</p>
<p>"You don't even know why I'm saying sorry." She says with slight confusion.</p>
<p>Her thoughts deep and dark, she feels bad about what happened, wishing she could go back and change everything that has happened in the last few weeks. Regretting everything she did and said to him.</p>
<p>Scooting up closer to her face, "You're sorry for calling me stupid and you're sorry for marking me. I know you and the look in your eyes. You're my love, I can read your mind, remember that angel."</p>
<p>"Je l'ai fait de mal. Je voulais qu'Astoria ressente la douleur que je ressentais. Sa capacité à te toucher pendant que je voulais te toucher." {I did it out of hurt. I wanted Astoria to feel the pain I felt. Her being able to touch you while I wanted to touch you.}</p>
<p>"J'ai essayé d'imaginer que c'était toi qui me touchait, mais ton toucher--" He cupped her face, "Votre contact me fait ressentir un amour que je n'ai jamais ressenti. Le toucher d'Astoria était dégoûtant. Elle voulait de l'argent et des cadeaux coûteux de ma part, mais elle n'a jamais rien reçu de moi. Je ne l'ai jamais baisée." {I tried to imagine it was you touching me, but your touch-- Your touch makes me feel a love that I have never felt. Astoria's touch was disgusting. She wanted money and expensive gifts from me, but she never got anything from me. I never fucked her.}</p>
<p>"Tu es tout pour moi. Toujours." {You are my everything. Always.}</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Getting up and getting ready for the day. He steps out of the bathroom looking at the girl standing before him. His arm on the door frame watching her put her jewelry on. Her silky brunette hair flows past her shoulders, with her Slytherin headband. The last piece of jewelry she puts on is the ring that he had gotten her. Even through all their fighting, she has not once taken it off.</p>
<p>"You look so beautiful. You need to put a concealment charm on to hide all those beautiful marks that I left on that pretty little neck and chest of yours." He says as she jumps out of fright not knowing he was standing there watching her.</p>
<p>He walks up behind her, moving her hair to one side of her neck, placing small kisses on her. Feeling her body relax and the goosebumps rise on her neck and her arms.</p>
<p>"Hmm, maybe I won't just so everyone knows who they came from," she turns around, grabbing him by his tie, pulling him closer to her face. "Maybe I want everyone to see what you did to me."</p>
<p>He picks her up by her thighs, kissing her wet, plump lips that are begging for his to be attached to them. "I'm sure they already know who gave them to you."</p>
<p>"Now cover them up and let's go show everyone who is back and better than ever."</p>
<p>Putting a concealment charm on her neck, she puts her robe on and starts to grab her back, but before she could he had already picked it up along with his. The dorm door opened and waiting for her to exit the room.</p>
<p>Walking out of the Slytherin common room and through the corridors, he takes her hand and intertwines their fingers. Reaching the Great Hall, they enter and automatically see the group of friends cheering as they see Sky and Draco holding hands, smiles on their faces. Sitting between Blaise and Draco, laying her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"So, you two are back on good terms I see?" Rayleigh questions</p>
<p>Smiling back at her, they both answer, "Yeah, we worked through it and we both have issues we have to fix with ourselves."</p>
<p>"Hey Drakie, I had fun last night. Parkinson, why is your filthy head laying on my boyfriend's shoulder?" Astoria says while giving a look of disgust to Sky.</p>
<p>"Listen here-" Sky begins until she's cut off by Draco, "I got this princess."</p>
<p>His body shifts towards Astoria with a face of anger, "First off, I am NOT your boyfriend, never will be. I was only hanging with you to make her jealous, but now that I realize how dumb I was. There's nothing to be jealous of with you. No one could compete with my girl. Second, I was with my beautifully amazing girlfriend last night, so don't start that shit you ugly bitch. That '<em>blow job</em>' was the closest thing to fucking me you'll ever get."</p>
<p>The group claps as Astoria runs away crying, "damn Draco, you really told her. Good job mate. Now don't hurt her again. By the way, where's Tom?" Blaise ask them</p>
<p>They both shrug indicating they didn't know, but at this moment they really didn't care. Draco was still furious with him and Sky didn't want to choose sides.</p>
<p>"Sky!" Sam shouts running up to the Slytherin table.</p>
<p>"What is it Sam?"</p>
<p>"Hurry, it's Pansy. Mattheo took her and there's blood on the floor in her dorm. I haven't seen her since yesterday morning."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>